A Best Friend's Greed
by Nature9000
Summary: Freddie's best friend has nothing, and greed devours him, causing him to want all that Freddie has. Only Freddie's former friend can see through this man's facade, but will Freddie listen? Can he be warned before they lose Sam to this man?
1. Three Friends

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: This chapter starts out with the group at 5 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Three Friends)

Freddie sat in his classroom, surrounded by four or five other students in the kindergarten class. "Can I have that juice if you don't finish it, Freddie?" A girl asked. Freddie smiled and handed the girl the juice box, he didn't really want it, his mother had put it in there for his lunch and he didn't like the flavor. "Thank you, Freddie!"

"Don't mention it," Freddie said with a polite smile. Freddie was actually one of the most popular kids in the class, he had just about everything that he could possibly want. He actually had one other best friend, his name was Jake Krandal, and both of them were very popular in the class. They weren't hugely popular, but everyone knew them.

"Hey, let me through!" Jake exclaimed as he pushed through the students. Freddie smiled at Jake as his friend took the seat next to his. "Hey Freddie, I was just outside and I saw this one kid in our class talking to this older kid that I think is in the fifth grade or something." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over.

"So?" Jake sighed and crossed his arms, what he saw was the older kid trying to take away some of the money the kid had. The kid had been holding on to that money as though it was his life, he did look like he needed some help. "Was he in trouble, if he was, why didn't you help him?"

"I'm too scared to take on an older kid." Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed, he would be afraid to take on an older kid as well, but sometimes it was necessary. "I think the kid being picked on is…Jonah Brown, I think that's who it was." Freddie's eyes widened slightly and he glanced over at Jake, he actually recognized Jonah's name, he knew almost all the students.

"Are you sure? I hear Jonah is poor, or something to that extent…" Jake nodded and crossed his arms over.

"The older kid was trying to take some money from him." Freddie sighed and slowly stood up, he figured he had to help Jonah out somehow. Jake raised his eyebrow and Freddie stared at him. "What are you doing, Freddie?"

"Come on, Jake, get up and let's go see if we can help…" Jake's face paled slightly and Freddie chuckled lightly. "Don't be afraid, he's our classmate, he needs our help." Jake hesitated for a moment and figured he would go, but before he could even move, Freddie grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"I was getting up!" Freddie rolled his eyes and walked out of the classroom with Jake, Jake pointed down the hall, they walked in that direction until they saw Jonah Brown being bullied on by an older student.

"I said give me that money!" The bully shouted as he shoved Jonah to the floor. Jonah was crying slightly as he clasped his money close to his chest, he was making sure not to let go of that money, for fear of death if he did.

"No! It's my money, I found it!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Jake, he gestured for Jake to go find a teacher. Jake nodded and ran off as Freddie spotted the bully punch Jonah in the face. "Ouch, leave me alone!" Freddie growled and hurried over, he pushed the bully to the side and stood in front of Jake.

"He said for you to leave him alone!" Freddie exclaimed. The bully raised his eyebrow and Freddie narrowed his eyes. "That money isn't yours, you can go find your own money elsewhere."

"Who do you think you are?" The bully asked. "Why would you protect this scumbag, he's worthless and will probably bring pain to anyone that knows him." Freddie crossed his arms and scowled, Jonah looked at Freddie in confusion, almost wondering why he was helping him. He looked over to see Jake running toward them with a teacher.

"Freddie, I got a teacher!" Jake called out as he ran next to Freddie and Jake, the bully looked up at the teacher and frowned.

"Terrance, why were you picking on this student?" The teacher asked. "Come with me!" The bully sighed and followed the teacher off, Freddie and Jake then helped Jonah up.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked while Jonah looked at his hands, he saw that he lost his dollar and frantically started looking around. "Did you lose your money?" Freddie looked over and saw a dollar bill stuck to the teacher's shoe, he frowned and Jonah watched on. "It's okay, I have some money…my mom usually gives me money so after school I can go to the candy shop and get a snack, but I don't need to go today." Freddie smiled as he pulled a dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to Jonah.

"T-Thanks," Jonah said quietly. He stared at the dollar and then looked up at Freddie. "You're nice to me, why?" Freddie shrugged and Jake merely smiled.

"We thought you could use some help," Jake responded. "I'm Jake Krandal and this is Freddie Benson, we know you from in our class." Jonah nodded in response, he recognized them, he just never talked to them or anyone else for that matter.

"So Jonah, what's your story?" Freddie asked with a grin. "Tell us a little about you!" Jonah raised his eyebrow and looked at Freddie, shocked that he was actually interested in him. It was the first time that anyone seemed to be interested in his life or anything, his eyes nearly watered to think that Freddie must be so nice.

"It must be nice to be you," Jonah said while looking at the dollar Freddie had given him. "I'm an orphan…and I don't get money a lot…I miss my mom and dad, they died a long time ago." Freddie tilted his head to the side and Jonah let out a sniffle. "I don't have anything…"

"You don't have anything, like anything at all?" Jonah shook his head and Freddie looked at Jake, he then smiled and looked over at Jonah. "Hey, we'll be your friends, and then you can have some friends to spend time with, that's assuming you have time to spend with us." Jonah grinned and looked at Freddie.

"Really, you mean it? You actually want to be my friend?" Freddie tapped his chin and took a good look at Jonah. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were slightly dirty, they would have to fix that.

"Of course I mean it!" Freddie looked over at Jake and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I'm all for it, he seems like a good person," Jake said with a smile. "What could possibly go wrong?" Freddie chuckled and patted Jonah on the back, it seemed like the start of a new friendship. "Yeah Jonah, you, me and Freddie will be like the three musketeers!" Freddie chuckled and nodded his head in response, even though he wasn't sure about that name.

"Yeah, but first things first, we should definitely get you to meet my mom after school!"

"Is she nice?" Jonah asked in a quiet voice. Freddie grinned and nodded his head once more, Jonah smiled at Freddie and looked over at a clock. "I think we should go to class…" Freddie casually glanced at the clock and gasped, they needed to hurry back to class or they'd be marked tardy.

"Yeah, let's go!" Freddie rushed off to the classroom with Jake and Jonah following closely behind, Jonah watched Freddie and smiled.

_"He's so cool...Jake seems nice too…I wonder what his family life will be like!"_

-NEW SCENE-

"Mom, I'm home!" Freddie called out as he stepped into his home and watched as Mrs. Della Benson walked into the room. She smiled at him and glanced over to see Jake and Jonah walking into the room, she raised her eyebrow as she looked over Jonah. "Oh, this is our new friend, Jonah Brown!"

"I see, and is there some reason he doesn't look well?" Della asked while tapping her chin. "Jonah, do your parents clean you up regularly?" Jonah looked to the ground and Della raised her eyebrow, Freddie decided to speak up at that point.

"He doesn't have a mom or dad, he lives at the orphanage." Della gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, she swiftly ran toward Jonah and took his wrist.

"You don't have any parents, Jonah?" Jonah nodded and Della let out a small sigh. "Jonah, I guess if you're Freddie's friend, I can offer you to visit whenever."

"Really, you mean I can come here whenever I want?" Jonah asked with bright eyes and a wide smile. Della crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly.

"Well obviously not _whenever_, but just when Freddie or I am around…In fact, think of this place as a second home if you want to do so."

"You mean it? I can really do that?" Della shrugged and smiled softly, she looked over at Freddie who was staring at Jake, Jake was playing a video game on a game console. Jonah looked at the game and smiled, he actually didn't really have a game or a television where he was at, so that was definitely something that intrigued him.

"I see you looking at that game, but first we need to get you cleaned up before you can think of playing." Jonah looked over at Della and sighed, he didn't mind getting cleaned up, he looked like a wreck. "I think I'll let you borrow some of Freddie's clothes, but if you want, you and I can go to the store later and find proper clothes for you…that is, if you don't already have good clothes at the orphanage."

"No, the clothes they have there aren't all that great actually."

"I see, well follow me and I'll run a warm bath for you." Jonah smiled and followed Della out of the room, Freddie grinned at his newfound friend and then quickly hurried over to the game that Jake was playing.

"Dude, I don't think you can beat me," Jake said with a slight laugh. Freddie raised his eyebrow and picked up a controller, he was sure he could beat Jake at the game. "So, you think Jonah's going to be our friend now?"

"Yeah, I like him, I think he's fun to be around." Jake hummed slightly and looked over at Freddie.

"Hey, just a question, but do you ever think about your dad?" Freddie glanced toward the ground and shrugged. His dad was gone, he pretty much left, and he was dead as far as Freddie was concerned.

"I don't know, so let's just play!" Jake smiled and nodded as he continued pressing buttons on the controller.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter, they will be older by the second chapter, and so forth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you'll enjoy the story as it goes.


	2. End of Friendship

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: This chapter starts out with the group at 8 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 2 (End of Friendship)

The three friends, Freddie, Jake and Jonah were all walking down the street, each of them had an ice cream cone in their hand. "Rocky Road is the best!" Jonah said quickly. Freddie nodded in response, it was his favorite ice cream flavor. Jake smiled and took a bite of his ice cream, he had mint chocolate chip.

"I prefer this flavor, but Rocky Road is good also," Jake said as he took another bite. Freddie grinned and looked down the street, the three were still living the good life, Jake and Freddie were mostly. They were still among the popular group in the school, it didn't take long for Freddie to convince other classmates to start accepting Jonah as he had. Since they met, Jonah had been at Freddie's house almost as much as Jake, Jake and Jonah practically lived at his home.

"You guys want to go to the park or something?" Freddie asked while licking his ice cream. Jake tapped his chin and frowned, he slowly shook his head. "Aw, you don't want to go to the park?"

"I have to go home and talk to my grandma about something, but I can go after that!" Freddie smiled and looked over at Jake.

"Then we can go to your home, I'm sure it won't be a problem." Jonah nodded and Jake grinned, he could enjoy that. So the group started to walk toward Jake's home, which was not far from where they were. When they arrived, Jake opened the door and walked in with the other two friends. Jake saw his grandma sitting in a chair, she looked like she was asleep.

"Okay, we should be really quiet…I figure it wouldn't be right to wake her." Freddie nodded in response as he slowly closed the door. "Oh! Until she does wake up, do you want to hear me sing and play the guitar? I've been taking guitar lessons and all, just so you know."

"Yeah, of course, let's hear how you sound!" Jake gestured for the two to follow him to his room, when they get there, Jake pulls his guitar from his closet and sits on the bed. Freddie and Jonah sat in different areas of the room, highly anticipating the music. "Here I go, hope you enjoy it!"

"We will, don't worry."

"I will tell you, I am a bit self conscious of my voice…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and smiled, giving his friend some reassurance. Jake took a breath and begun to play the guitar, the music was great, but when he started to sing, he was way off key and had a slightly shrill voice. Freddie and Jonah listened all the way through, when Jake ended he smiled and looked at Freddie.

"Okay, now tell me what you think, you can be as blunt as you want to be, I won't mind." Freddie gave a small sigh, he didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to dash Jake's hopes of one day being a singer, so he smiled and patted Jake on the shoulder.

"I will tell you this, Jake. You can be a really great singer one day, but right now your singing was a bit off, and I think you need to practice more on your singing. You play the guitar very well and all, the music was really great, just work on the voice." Jake let out a smile and set his guitar back in its case.

"Thanks for being honest, Freddie. Okay, I'll talk to my family about those lessons, so did you like the song? It is a song that I liked and practiced well, it's called 'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield. Mom told me she wasn't happy I learned the song, but I don't know much about it other than that my father loves it." It was his father that taught him the song, and his mother hated the song, she said it was a bad influence on Jake.

"Well I think the song was nice, I liked it, and yeah I'm going to be honest with you, you _are_ my best friend!" Jake grinned and Jonah smiled, he thought Jake was a great friend and so was Freddie. "Man, we're each going to be turning nine years old soon, it feels so great!"

"Yeah, and we've been friends since we were five, so we're going on four years of knowing each other."

"Jake!" A voice screeched through the house. Jake quickly got up, his grandma was calling him. "Jake! Come here, quickly!"

"What's wrong Grandma?!" Jake asked as he ran out of the room, Freddie followed quickly and Jonah stayed behind for a second, contemplating the fact that Freddie had such a great life. The only thing it seemed Freddie didn't have, was his father. Jonah looked up and quickly ran out of the room, he stepped next to Freddie and Jake, their eyes were wide as they watched Jake's cat chewing on his Grandma's foot.

"Grandma, why is Smokey eating your foot?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, I think I forgot to feed him, get him off of me!" Jake's eyes were fearful, he didn't want to mess with the cat, but he didn't want his grandma to die or anything. Freddie swiftly ran into the kitchen and back out, he had an open can of cat food in his hand, he quickly dropped the cat food on a wooden part of the food and looked over.

"Here Smokey, here's your food!" Freddie exclaimed. The cat stopped gnawing on the old woman's foot and looked over, he swiftly bounded to the food and started to eat it. Jake and Freddie both ran over to the grandma and helped her sit down, Jake's eyes were wide with terror and shock.

"Are you okay, Grandma?" Jake asked in a quiet voice. Freddie took the phone and called up Jake's mom, he explained what happened while Jake stayed next to his grandmother. When Freddie was done, he looked over at Jake and frowned.

"Your mom says that your grandma might have to get her leg amputated, but what does that mean exactly?"

"That means it'll be cut off, children," The woman said with a sigh. Jake gasped and looked over at his grandmother with more fear, he didn't want her to lose her leg.

"Will they really have to remove your foot?" Jake asked in a small voice. The grandma looked at her foot and sighed, it was all chewed up by the cat and she was in excruciating pain.

"Hey, Jake, it'll be okay," Freddie said as he patted Jake's back. "Don't worry, your grandma will be just fine, so she may have to lose a foot, let's be lucky she doesn't have to lose anything more than that!" Jake sniffed and Freddie let out a small sigh, he looked over at Jonah and then back to Jake. "What do you say we go to the park after your parents get here? I'm sure it'll be a good distraction or something."

"Y-Yeah, it'll be good..." Freddie smiled and ran into another room, he came out with some bandages and medication.

"My mom taught me quite a bit about first aid…she deals a lot with that type of stuff. So I think I'll clean your grandma's foot and wrap it up in some bandages.

"Is it going to hurt my grandma?" Freddie smiled and shook his head, he knew it would sting, but that would be very mild.

-NEW SCENE-

It had been a few months since the incident with the cat, and fortunately the parents decided not to put the cat to sleep unless it went wild like that again. Jake, Jonah and Freddie were all sitting in the cafeteria during lunch, Freddie was sort of staring into space.

"Yo, Freddie, what's going on?" Jonah asked with a raised eyebrow. Jake chuckled and pointed at a blonde haired girl, Jonah looked over at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Her name is Stephanie," Jake said with a grin. "I think our buddy, Freddie has a bit of a crush on her." Freddie blinked and looked over at Jake, Jake smiled at him and crossed his arms. "You like Stephanie, don't you?"

"Okay, so maybe I have a crush on her, that's all," Freddie said with a sigh. Jake smirked and nudged Freddie.

"Freddie and Stephanie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Stop that!" Freddie's face was red and Jake was grinning widely, Jonah was just staring in slight confusion. "She's new here, I guess she just moved here a week ago."

"So, you want to date her?"

"No! Well…yeah, but my mom says I'm too young to date girls right now." Jake's mouth formed an O shape as he glanced over at Stephanie, she was looking in their direction. "Hey Jake, you know that if I have a crush on her."

"Yeah, I'll stay away from her, I'm not that interested in her anyway." Jake glanced back over at Freddie, Jonah was still glancing at Stephanie, he could feel something weird happening inside of him, but he shrugged it off as nothing. "You have my word as your best friend, I will _not_ go near her."

_"Freddie likes Stephanie,"_ Jonah thought as he crossed his arms over and looked at the girl. _"Jake is such a good friend for knowing not to interfere…I wish he could be my friend more often. Freddie always has such good friends and a good life…Jake pays more attention to him than he does to me though, I wonder if Jake was _my_ best friend, that he would pay more attention to me…"_

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Actually…Freddie, do you think you could get me a drink?" Jonah asked with a smile. Freddie nodded and left the table, Jake sighed and leaned forward as Jonah got up.

"Hey Jonah, are you going somewhere?" Jake raised his eyebrow and saw Jonah walking away, he shrugged and closed his eyes, he was thinking about the incident that happened a few months ago. _"I'm glad Freddie was there for me, that was a hectic time. What's great is that my grandma is just fine, too!"_

Jonah walked over to Stephanie and smiled at her, she looked back and raised her eyebrow. "Hey, you're Stephanie right?" Stephanie nodded and Jonah pointed at Jake. "That's Jake over there, he says he'll give you a tour of the school, I think he likes you. He also says you're really pretty!" Stephanie flushed and smiled as she looked over at Jake with dreamy eyes, anyone could tell that she liked him also.

"But he seems so popular, why would he like a girl like me?" Stephanie asked in a quiet voice.

"He does, and he's willing to give you a tour if you'll maybe…kiss him or something." Stephanie squealed and rushed over to where Jake was sitting, Jake looked over and nearly jumped out of his chair when Stephanie got close to him.

"Uh, hi, how are you?" Jake asked while shifting his eyes nervously to the side. "Is there something you want?"

"I heard you liked me and you would give me a tour of the school."

"Uh, well maybe with Freddie…You see, he's my best friend and all-" Jake was silenced when Stephanie kissed him on the nose, his mind was screaming with intensity, especially since Freddie was returning to the table and watching this kiss take place. Jake heard Freddie drop a milk carton and he twisted his head around, with that, Stephanie wrapped her arm around Jake's and pulled him from the table.

"Come on, I want you to give me that tour!" Jonah walked over and placed his hand on Stephanie's shoulder, he frowned and closed her eyes.

"Hey Stephanie, if you'll give us a moment, we'll get back to you later," Jonah stated. Stephanie nodded and walked back over to her table, Freddie was boiling mad, it seemed no one wanted to be around him during this moment.

"Freddie…"

"You said you _wouldn't_ do anything!" Freddie shouted as he crossed his arms, Jake winced and took a step back. "I trusted you, and now you lied to me? What else have you been lying about? I guess you're not really my friend, since you would lie to me so easily!"

"Now Freddie, hold on, let me explain!"

"No, why should I let you explain?" Freddie sighed and crossed his arms over. "If you liked her, you should have just told me, then maybe I would feel fine with that…"

"Come on, Freddie…" Jake was panicking, he didn't like the look in Freddie's eyes.

"Maybe, just maybe the girls like you better, I don't know. I guess all I can say is, I hope you have fun with her. It seems that Jonah's a much better friend than you are…" Jake's mouth fell slightly and Jonah looked on with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry Jake, but-"

"Can't you just let me explain myself?"

"Maybe one day you _can_, but right now…I kind of need to think about who my real friends are." Jonah stepped next to Freddie and patted his shoulder, he sighed and looked at Freddie.

"It'll be okay," Jonah said quietly. Freddie smiled at him and then looked at Jake, he shook his head and slowly walked away.

"I'm sorry Jake, the friendship is off…" Jake fell to his knees, his eyes were wide with shock, Jonah looked at Jake and smiled.

"I'll still be your friend, Jake!" Jonah said quickly. Jake placed his palms on the ground and his body shook, he couldn't believe what just happened, he lost his best friend over something that made no sense. "Don't worry Jake, I'm still your friend."

"I know, but…" Tears formed in Jake's eyes, Jonah helped him to his feet and patted his shoulder. Jake shrugged off Jonah's hand and walked off. "Leave me alone for now, Jonah…I need some time to think about what just happened." Jonah sighed and glanced over at Stephanie, he shrugged and walked away. The entire cafeteria was silence at this moment, shocked at what just happened between the friends that had been such good friends over the years. There was no doubt though, Stephanie didn't have any idea that she might have caused Freddie and Jake's friendship to end.

* * *

So Jake and Freddie's great friendship has come to an end, Sam will be coming soon just to let you know. Hope you enjoyed this, stick around for the next chapter


	3. Hope

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: This chapter starts out with the group at 8 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Hope)

Three days later, Jake and Jonah were walking around the school with Stephanie, she had managed to get Jake to take her on the tour. She was sure he liked her and was completely oblivious to the possibility that he did not like her at all. "So this is the back of the school where the other students come out and play basketball or other P.E. related games," Jake said quietly.

"Wow, I like it here," Stephanie said with a smile. Jake rolled his eyes and looked at Jonah as if to plead for help. Jonah smiled and shrugged his shoulders while Stephanie went over to where the playground was. Jonah patted Jake's shoulder and crossed his arms.

"Are you doing okay, buddy?" Jonah asked with concern evident in his voice. Jake merely shrugged and looked over at Stephanie, he wasn't thrilled with the way things were going.

"No, no I'm not doing okay," Jake responded. "That girl is all over me, and I haven't seen Freddie in the past three days, and when I do it's like he won't even talk to me. He sort of stares off into blank space, and furthermore, I think he's giving up on the popularity."

"He is…" Jake raised his eyebrow and Jonah gave a sigh, Freddie still talked to Jonah and remained close friends with him. "Freddie told me he's just going to sink back away and just focus on stuff like school and his grades."

"He was _already_ doing that, Jonah!" Jonah shrugged and crossed his arms over once more, he figured Freddie was just going into a withdrawal for some reason. It could be from what happened with Jake, or it could be from something else.

"I think it's really about his father…" Jake raised his eyebrow and slightly paled, touching on the topic of Freddie's dad was always a sore subject for Freddie. Not much could be said of Mr. Benson, other than the fact that he left. He really was divorced from Freddie's mom, but he also never visited Freddie or Della.

"Mr. Benson should consider visiting Freddie sometimes, I mean the guy is pretty high up in the police force, and it would be awesome for Freddie to spend some time with him." Jake tapped his chin and grinned widely, causing Jonah to raise his eyebrow. "Do you think that if I brought his dad back, then maybe Freddie would see that I'm still a good friend?"

"That's...a very good thought, but have you considered the possibility of how _hard_ it would be to find Mr. Benson and convince him to come to where Freddie is?" Jake slumped over and sighed, Jonah was right, it would be too difficult to do such a thing.

"I don't know…I think if I tried hard enough, I could find him and convince him to go back home. I mean, it can't be hopeless, I'm almost _nine_, so that means I could definitely do it!"

"Nine year olds aren't invincible…" Jake shrugged and crossed his arms, he glanced over at Stephanie and frowned, he was mad at that girl. She gave him a kiss on the nose, and he hated it, it caused a rift to grow between Freddie and Jake.

"Hold on Jonah, I'll be back, I need to clear some things up." Jonah tilted his head and watched as Jake walked over to Stephanie, Jake leaned against a rail as Stephanie stood next to him with a bright smile. "Hello there, Stephanie."

"Jake, you seem distracted, what's going on?" Stephanie asked with concern in her voice. Jake closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he just wasn't interested in her.

"Stephanie, I don't know how to tell you this…but, it was Freddie that liked you. I mean, I like you too, but not like that!" Stephanie merely smiled at Jake, he wasn't sure if she was just being clueless or not caring. "I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but you must know, what happened the other day was wrong. Freddie had a crush on you and then he saw you giving me a kiss, after that, we stopped being friends…he was-"

"Don't worry, I understand." Jake raised his eyebrow and Stephanie looked forward and gave a sigh. "In fact, people have been accusing me of breaking up your 'great' friendship. It seems you and Freddie had a reputation, and I guess…I guess I interfered with that." Stephanie wiped her eye and Jake let out a small gasp.

"Hold on, I didn't say you were at fault!" Stephanie chuckled and looked over at Jake with a smile, she shook her head and patted his back.

"Listen, I know you're not really interested in me, it's kind of obvious. Maybe one day you will be, I don't know, its fine by me. The thing is, I thought you were because Jonah told me you were."

"Yeah, I can't…" Jake paused for a moment and his eyes grew wide, he stared at Stephanie with a look of shock on his face. "_Jonah_ said I liked you? Why would he do that? He was right there when Freddie was talking about having a crush on you!" Stephanie shrugged and Jake looked over at Jonah, he narrowed his eyes and watched as the boy took a drink from a water fountain.

"I don't know why he would do that, it doesn't seem like he should have done that. Anyway, would you feel comfortable with continuing the tour or do you just want to go somewhere else and I'll leave you alone." Stephanie gave a sad smile and Jake let out a sigh, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"Actually…I think I want to find Freddie and tell him that Jonah misled you, I'm sure it was a mistake on Jonah's part…" Jake pushed himself back and walked over to Jonah, Jonah raised his eyebrow when he saw the serious look on Jake's face. "Jonah, I have a question for you."

"Okay, what is it, Jake?" Jonah asked while crossing his arms.

"Why did you tell Stephanie I liked her? You knew it was Freddie that liked her, furthermore, why did you even talk to her?" Jonah paused for a moment and slowly shook his head.

"I didn't tell her you liked her, I told her Freddie did. I'm sure it got mixed up in the translation, but I'm sorry about that. You should know, I was just as shocked as you were when she kissed you on the nose like that." Jake raised his eyebrow and Jonah smiled softly, of course Jake wasn't sure just what to believe, all he wanted to do was talk to Freddie.

"Well, I should still talk to Freddie, if he will talk to me that is." Jake sighed and crossed his arms, he hoped that Freddie would at least listen to him.

"I don't know if it'll be easy, I mean he did tell me that he didn't want to talk to you." Jonah casually pointed behind him, toward the school. "I think he said he was going to be in the library, do you want me to talk to him first?"

"Yeah sure, you can probably get through to him…"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." Jake knew Freddie had always had a soft spot when it came to Jonah, the three were almost like brothers, but Freddie felt more responsibility toward Jonah. That was only because Jonah had been an orphan, and was still one, so Freddie did care for Jonah's opinion.

The two friends walked into the school and toward the library, Jake stayed outside and peered into the window as Jonah went inside to talk to Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, how are you?" Jonah asked while sitting down at a library table. "You seem to be coming here more than you used to do." Freddie shrugged and looked up from his book, without Jake's friendship, he had more time to study and whatnot. "You don't want to go out and play basketball or something?" That was a pastime for the three, but now the only one playing basket ball was Jake and Jonah, Freddie didn't do any of that.

"No, I'm perfectly fine without the guy, in fact, I think my grades are even up!" Freddie said quickly while smiling at Jonah.

"Your grades were _always_ up, man, I could almost be jealous of the grades you get!" Freddie chuckled and let out a smirk.

"You do get lower grades than I do, that's for sure." Freddie always got the high grades in the group, Jake was the middle guy, though more musical and Jonah was just athletic. "So, did you have something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah actually, don't tell anyone I mentioned this but Jake was telling a few people about your fear of spiders." Freddie's eyes widened, that was something he made sure never to tell anyone, only Jake and Jonah knew anything about his fears. "He was saying some other stuff about you too, I think."

"H-How could he do that to me?" Freddie slammed his book shut and clenched his fists, Jake was watching from outside and he winced at the rising anger that seemed to be growing inside of Freddie. "First he crosses the line and takes the girl I like and then he's telling people all my secrets! What have I ever done to him!"

"I don't know what it is, Freddie…" Jonah shrugged and let out a small sigh. "I guess people just grow apart like that, I'm sorry that he shattered your trust like that."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"You know, it's possible that Jake just was jealous of you, you know, he probably wanted to have your life or something. I mean, why else would he steal your crush and then shatter your reputation?"

"That's fine, I don't need that girl, nor do I need my popularity. I can just do what I want, and having a friend like you is better by far, Jonah." Jonah smiled and patted Freddie on the back.

"Thank you for that compliment, and now I'm going to the restroom!" Freddie nodded and opened his book as Jonah walked out of the library, he looked at Jake with a sad look on his face.

"Well? What did he say?" Jake asked. His eyes were wide and hopeful, he wanted despretly for his friendship with Freddie to be renewed. Jake frowned as Jonah slowly shook his head, he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"He doesn't want to talk to you ever again, Jake. Those were his words, I'm sorry." Jake sighed and turned around, he should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.

"That's fine, Jonah...I guess I should have seen it coming. No friendship can last forever, can it?" Jake sniffed and a single tear ran down his cheek. "W-We were such good friends too…where did I go wrong?"

"I don't know the answer to that, but don't give up hope, I mean no matter what happens, a true friend can _always _repair damage. So if you guys were so close, then maybe one day you'll be good friends again." Jonah shrugged and Jake smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right Jonah, I'm not going to give up! Freddie may say he'll never talk to me again, but that doesn't mean that I can't get him to actually talk to me!" Jonah chuckled and Jake quickly rushed off, probably to think of a way to patch up the friendship that was lost.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, I notice this isn't getting a lot of attention, but that's fine. It will once Sam and others appear which should be the next chapter


	4. Sam Puckett

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: Now they will be 10, and if they're 10, you know who will be showing up!

* * *

Chapter 4 (Sam Puckett)

Freddie sat in the furthest corner in the library, one where nobody ever ventured, that gave him a lot of privacy. Over the past year or two, Jake's popularity had grown immensely and Jonah stayed a close friend of both Jake and Freddie. Oddly enough, Jonah hadn't become the odd man out or had to worry about being split among friends. Freddie didn't really care anymore for what happened a few years back, but he still figured Jake would probably try to steal everything he had if he bothered to try and go back into the popularity outlet.

"Whatever…I guess the feeling of betrayal hasn't really left," Freddie said to himself as he looked through the shelves. He winced at how lonely his life had become, Jonah was practically his only friend now. Of course, Jonah had apparently stolen Freddie's best friend from him, but Freddie never would think of it like that, but some might think he was far too trusting of Jonah. Freddie took a book from the shelf and walked over to a table, he sat down and opened the book up, it was about electrical equipment.

Sitting on the table was a video camera, he actually was learning more about it, as he already knew quite a bit about the camera. Freddie was very smart when it came to technical stuff, cameras and making films had become a hobby to him in the past few years. Freddie smiled and turned the camera to a screen on the wall, he turned it on and began to watch a film in his secluded little area in the school library. The film was of his family life, his mom was cooking on the stove and a little dog was lying on the couch, there was really only one thing missing.

Freddie clenched his fists and his jaw tightened, he wanted to know why his father wasn't there, and why he couldn't have the privilege to know his own father. So many other children could see their fathers, even when that parent was divorced and out of the house. "I should be used to betrayal by now; I don't know who it is I can trust. I know Jonah's trustworthy enough, he hasn't ever made any signs of being distrustful or anything." Freddie watched the film with interest, it was relaxing to watch.

"That's a good film," A voice stated. Freddie jumped up in shock, he wasn't expecting anyone to be in his area. Freddie quickly turned off the camera and looked over, his eyes widened when he spotted a girl his age with long, curly, blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and her lips were formed into an amazing smile. "Did I scare you or something? I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"Uh…no, you're not intruding at all! Go on sit down." Freddie smiled and gestured toward a chair, the girl smiled nervously and sat down, he too took a seat. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before, I'm Freddie Benson." The girl sat straight up and smiled confidently.

"Well, I'm new here; in fact I just moved here, my name is Sam Puckett! Well actually Samantha, but I don't like being called that." Sam looked at the book and then the camera, she tilted her head to the side and looked over at Freddie. "Wow, what are you, a dork?"

"No…" Freddie narrowed his eyes and Sam chuckled, she was only kidding at that, she didn't want to lose a potential friend. "So, what are you doing here, I mean…people don't usually come this far back in the library."

"Well this is my first day here and I was nervous, I was told by someone that this place was the quietest place in the school and I thought that I could have some time to think and rest before school actually started up." Freddie raised his eyebrows, Sam must have come early since it was at least another hour before school started.

"Well I can tell you that you have nothing to worry about!" Freddie crossed his arms and rubbed his chin, he had to wonder if he was possibly getting in Sam's way, he stood up and she quickly stopped him.

"Are you leaving?" Freddie looked into Sam's eyes and they looked like she wanted him to stay. "I would feel better if you stayed and talked to me, I mean I am kind of scared of a new place like this."

"Heh, you really want to befriend a 'dork' on your first day of school?" Freddie smirked and Sam raised her eyebrow. "I'll have you know, I used to be one of this school's more popular students…"

"Yeah, someone told me you were a little down, I heard some popular girls talking about you and they said that you were really out of it." Freddie rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, it seemed that people were already gossiping about him. "So, if you don't mind me asking…what was the reason that you lost your popularity?"

"Well…" Freddie looked at Sam and raised his eyebrow, the way she looked at him with interest seemed to strike something inside of him. Her eyes were wide and interested, but at the same time they were sort of enchanting. Freddie blinked and felt something even more starting up inside of him, it was a warm feeling and one that seemed to make him feel hungry. "I-It's a long story actually."

Sam sighed and crossed her arms, she glanced over at a clock and back to Freddie. "We have an hour before school starts, dork…I have time." Freddie chuckled at that, he didn't have to guess that she wasn't leaving without learning something.

"Okay, well it was just that one of my closest…actually my closest friend ever had betrayed my trust some time ago. My other close friend is still around, but he remains friends with my other one."

"Oh…well if your former friend is a bad one, just forget about him. He's not important if he betrayed your trust." Freddie chuckled once more and leaned back, he wondered what else Sam might say.

"You know, you're right, so let's not talk about him…rather, why don't you tell me something about yourself!" Sam smiled and started talking; Freddie gazed at her lips as they moved and as she spoke. He heard every word that she said but still fell into an almost trancelike state; he didn't even see that Jonah was standing in the vicinity, just watching Freddie. Not only that, but the window next to them, straight across from Jonah, Jake was peering through and watching.

"My Mother died in a car crash a few years back and my Dad is finally starting to get back on track, so we recently moved here and bought a nice looking house. I think it's really pretty, and Dad says that we will be living there from now on. I like food, one of my favorite things to munch on would be ham, okay so most of my family is in prison and ooh I shouldn't have said that! I'm also boring you, aren't I?"

"No, not at all, I think you have a very interesting life. I'm really sorry to hear about your Mother though, at least you know him quite a bit." Sam frowned and tilted her head to the side; Freddie let out a sigh and slowly closed his eyes. "My Mom and Dad divorced when I was very young, I never get to see him at all and my mom is sort of overprotective."

Sam smirked and looked into Freddie's eyes. "So you are a momma's boy, then?" Freddie's jaw dropped and he stuttered for a comeback, he couldn't let her be satisfied by calling him a mommy's boy and get away with it. Plus, in the game of comebacks, he would have to be king.

"Oh yeah, well…you know…you…" Freddie gave a defeated sigh and Sam laughed happily, she smirked and looked intensely at Freddie as he rested his elbow on the table and his palm on his face.

"Aw, what is it dork boy, you can't think of any comebacks? I'm just a little girl, I'm sure you could find a comeback for me." Freddie scoffed and glanced to the side while Sam continued to laugh lightly. Freddie looked at Sam and instantly all thoughts of Stephanie seemed to vanish entirely and the fact that she liked Jake was completely out of his mind.

"I'm sure I could think of a comeback if I tried hard enough." Sam shrugged and looked at Freddie's camera, she didn't think she should admit to him that she was actually pretty smart when it came to certain things like cameras. She watched Freddie as he fiddled with his camera; he ran his hand through his soft hair and gazed at her with his deep eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could, Dork. Keep trying though; I'm sure you'll get one over on me one day. When will that day come? I have the answer, it will come _never_." Freddie chuckled and Sam slowly stood up, he felt like she was about to leave and a strange feeling shot through him, it was as though he didn't want her to leave him and if she did leave, then he would be lonely again.

"Are you leaving, already?" Sam looked at him and smiled; she shook her head and pointed to Freddie and the camera.

"I want to know if you're willing to give me a tour of the school, and perhaps you can film my first day…" Sam smiled sweetly and Freddie let out a chuckle, he was already caught in her tap.

"Yeah, I'll do that, and hey, I can actually put up a hidden camera of sorts!" Sam smirked and closed her eyes, she crossed her arms over as Freddie lifted his camera.

"So I suppose this makes you a tech geek, Freddie. Well let's go, I want to see as much of the school as I can!" Freddie smiled at her and flipped on his camera, he was now recording Sam. She smiled and waved at the camera, after that she did a dramatic pose that caused Freddie to nearly burst out laughing. "So, I'm Sam Puckett, and I'm the new girl at this school! The geek behind the camera is my new friend, Freddie Benson and he's giving me a tour of the school!"

Freddie smiled at the fact that she called him a new friend, and he could see a possible friendship blooming from their meeting. "Okay Sam, I guess I'll go ahead and tell you that this is the library, where people come and read…like you don't already know that."

"Well duh, tell me something I don't know, Dork!" Freddie smirked and Sam raised her eyebrow while crossing her arms over.

"Okay, I suppose you must know, this library wasn't added to the school for twenty years after it opened."

"Cool…" With that, Freddie and Sam left the library to tour and learn more about each other, both were extremely sure that something good would come out of their meeting.

* * *

Sam's here, and has finally met up with Freddie. Perhaps she can get him out of the rut he's in. Stick around for the next chapter


	5. The Grand Tour

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are still 10 in here

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Grand Tour)

Freddie and Sam walked out of the library, Sam continued to act and talk to the camera and Freddie loved how natural she seemed. "Did anyone ever say you are very energetic in front of a camera?" Freddie asked with a smirk. "Because you are _very_ energetic, it's almost cute." Sam turned to the camera and grinned, her cheeks turned a slight color of pink as well.

"Well my Dad always thought I did well and in my many home movies, I guess I've never really been camera shy or anything." Freddie smiled at that, he would have to tell her about school plays and other things that she might be interested in. "Of course, I _am_ a tomboy, so I'm not a girly girl, and if you ever call me one, I will hurt you!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, he stopped when he heard Jonah's voice.

"So who is my friend calling cute?" Jonah asked as he stepped next to Freddie and smirked, both Freddie and Sam turned a slight shade of red, Freddie didn't mean it in a romantic way or anything. Jonah rubbed his chin and glanced at Sam, he looked from Sam to Freddie. "Who is she, Freddie?"

"She's my new friend, Sam Puckett," Freddie stated while keeping the camera on Sam. He kept his camera with her as she walked over to Jonah and asked who he was. "Oh, and that's my best friend, Jonah Brown."

"Oh! Well it's good to meet you Jonah." No one saw Jake watching from a nearly closed door, he narrowed his eyes and watched as Jonah shook Sam's hand. He saw a strange emotion glint across Jonah's eyes, he was not sure what to make of it, but he was sure Jonah was eyeing Sam closely.

_"Do you perceive her as a threat, Jonah?"_ Jake thought while holding onto the door. _"Do you intend to do something, I don't know if I like that look in your eye when you look at her. It's almost the same look that you gave me and the look you gave to Freddie's mother, are you jealous? Were you jealous that Freddie has such a life and you don't?"_ Jonah stepped back and Freddie shifted the camera slightly.

"I don't think you ever answered my question, Sam," Freddie stated. Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at Freddie, she remembered him asking what she would do if someone called her a girly girl. Sam smirked and casually walked over to Freddie, she wrapped her arms around him and he started to blush, Jonah's eyes grew wide as she gripped Freddie's underwear and pulled it up. "Ugh!"

"Does that answer your question, dork?" Jake blinked and his jaw fell, he wasn't sure what to think of what just happened, other than he was going to protect his rear for a very long time. He moved his arm back, gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it past his waistline.

"Yes…" Jonah whistled and Sam held a smug look on her face, Freddie sighed and slowly shook his head. _"Wow…I did not see that coming at all."_ Freddie thought he felt a fluttering feeling that he did not quite understand, he thought it was his stomach asking for food. "Sam, would you like me to show you where the cafeteria is?"

"Food, yes, I love food!" Freddie chuckled and gestured for her to walk forward. She smiled and turned around to walk toward the cafeteria while Freddie explained what everything was along the way. Jonah stared at Sam, glancing at the back of her head mostly and then trailing his eyes up and down her body.

_"What are you doing there, Jonah?"_ Jake thought with narrow eyes. He was still close friends with the guy, but that didn't mean he trusted Jonah like Freddie did. _"I wonder just how faithful this little lapdog is. Are you happy, Jonah? Are you happy that you have Freddie all to yourself, or that you think you have stolen my friendship away from him?"_ Jake made sure to keep in pursuit of the group, he made mental notes that each time Freddie or Sam looked over at something, Jonah's eyes never left Sam.

"Hey Sam, I finally thought of a good comeback," Freddie said with a smirk. Sam glanced back at Freddie and raised her eyebrow, this would have to be good. "You are a Daddy's girl." Sam paused for a minute and shook her head sadly, it was a pathetic comeback.

"Right, and you're sure that you are a boy, not a girl?" Sam asked. Freddie's mouth fell and Jonah chuckled, Freddie then glared at Jonah causing him to shut up.

"Whatever, if you'll notice on your right, there is a computer lab where you can access files and download stuff, and don't forget you can play games." Sam tapped her chin and looked into the computer lab, she loved computers, but she wasn't about to admit to it. Personally, she was actually made fun of at her last school because she was so smart, and therefore she didn't want people to know she was smart.

"Hmm, it sounds like something that a geek would like…perhaps one like you, Fred-dork." Jake nearly fell over in surprise at that statement, he still didn't know what to think.

_"This girl…"_ Jake thought as he slowly shook his head and chuckled.

"And _that_ was uncalled for," Freddie responded. Sam smiled innocently and turned around, Freddie shook his head and let out a sigh, he was sure he saw some sort of gleam in Sam's eyes when she looked into the computer lab.

They walked and made their way into the cafeteria, Sam's eyes grew wide as she looked around the large cafeteria. The place was bigger than her old school, in truth, the entire school was bigger than her old one. "This place is so great!"

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be spending the majority of your time in the cafeteria?"

"Oh that's simple, because I love food, and I'm sure you're going to remember that!" Sam glanced over and saw the breakfast line, she immediately bounded toward it, Freddie hurried in quick pursuit while Jake walked up and placed his hand on Jonah's shoulder.

"Hey Jonah, how are you?" Jake asked with a subtle smile, Jonah raised his eyebrow and looked over at Jake, he smiled and crossed his arms.

"I'm just fine," Jonah responded. "I'm hanging out with Freddie, he's made a new friend!" Jake tapped his chin and glanced over at the breakfast line, he saw Sam and Freddie walking away from it, Sam had a tray with a large amount of food while Freddie did not. "Don't you think she's cute, Jake?"

"Uh…yeah I guess so, she seems interesting." Jonah smiled and patted Jake's back, at that moment Jake was not sure if he should have said that or not.

"Freddie had such a good friend in you, Jake, I'm still sorry that it had to end."

"Yeah, so am I, but one day we'll be friends again, I'm sure of it." Jake watched as Jonah shrugged and ran over to the table where Sam and Freddie were sitting. Freddie had his camera on Sam as they talked, Sam would at times play with her food and Freddie would merely chuckle and make a joke.

Jake crossed his arms and walked over to a table, he saw Stephanie walking over to him, by now they were just friends, but Jake wasn't sure he wanted Freddie to see the two of them together or not. "Jake, I just wanted to say, take a look at the way Jonah's eyeing that new girl," Stephanie said while pointing to Jonah. Jake raised his eyebrow and looked over, Jonah looked like a puppy that wanted a piece of food.

"I've seen that look before actually…" Jake narrowed his eyes and growled, neither Freddie nor Sam even realized how Jonah was looking at the girl. _"Of course they don't, they're oblivious…Jonah has Freddie believing every single lie he speaks and Sam's just paying attention to Freddie."_

"Why does Jonah look at her like that?" Jake shrugged and crossed his arms over, Stephanie rested her elbow on the table and placed her hand on her face as she watched the trio. "It just seems odd."

"Freddie has it all, or he had it all with his popularity a few years back. However, Jonah has nothing, and by that I mean he has nothing at all. So he's pretty much had that hungry look in his eyes whenever he's seen Freddie's mom, myself once when Freddie and I were still friends, Freddie's dog, everything that Freddie has, and even Freddie's own father!"

"Freddie's dad is still alive?" Jake blinked and looked at Stephanie as if to ask if the girl was clueless.

"Of course he's still alive, he's like a detective or something, and I think he's going to be elected as the Police Chief soon. Henry Benson is what his name is, he's appeared on the news a couple of times. After the divorce with Freddie's mom, she never spoke of him again and he never saw them again."

"That's terrible, do you know why?"

"No…but the time he appeared on the news, Jonah and I were watching and I saw that look in his eyes where it seemed like he wanted Mr. Benson as his own father."

"I think I've heard of Jonah's type!"

"What?"

"Well my mom's a sociologist or psych something, I don't know what those words mean but they have something to do with people. She told me once that there was someone she worked with that had a mental problem, that person seemed to crave everything that this one other person had. I know she called him something, but the term was too big to remember."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if Jonah's acting that way or not…" Jake glanced over at Freddie, Sam and Jonah, he saw Sam and Jonah laughing at something and Freddie was merely frowning. "Okay, maybe he is and maybe he's not, I'm just going to keep my eye on that guy some more…I'm sure Freddie won't listen to me."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Jake shrugged and spotted the three walking toward him, they stopped and Freddie looked directly at him. "Uh, hey Freddie…"

"Hello Jake, and Stephanie," Freddie said with a frown. He actually didn't care if Jake was with Stephanie or not, it just did not matter to him anymore. Sam didn't pay much mind to who Freddie was talking to, Jonah was actually talking to her at the moment.

"Freddie, listen to me…It's about Jonah."

"Sorry Jake, I don't really care what you have to say, I'm not going to let you interfere or steal anyone from me." By that he meant Sam, he didn't want anyone to take his new friend away from him, it would be bad if they did.

"Hey Dork, let's finish the tour!" Sam said in a quick and eager voice. "My Dad's just going to love this video, that is, if it's any good!" Freddie rolled his eyes and chuckled, he kept his camera on Sam and the group walked away.

Jake's mouth hung open and his fist closed up, Stephanie let out a sigh and shook her head. "Well that didn't go well," Stephanie stated in a quiet voice. Jake groaned and his head fell to the table, he couldn't believe how stupid he was or why he couldn't seem to get through to Freddie. "I don't have to say it because you already know it, but keep trying and one day he will talk to you again, who knows when it'll be or what'll happen to cause it, but I'm sure it will happen." Stephanie smiled and walked away from the table, leaving Jake to his thoughts.

* * *

Well, Carly should be coming soon, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Stick around for the next


	6. New Neighbors and a Plan

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are now 11 years old

* * *

Chapter 6 (New Neighbors and a Plan)

Sam and Freddie knew each other for a year, and it was obvious to everyone except for themselves that they had a small crush on each other, it was just the little things to anything major that could make them blush at times and it was obvious that they enjoyed each other's antics and comebacks. Plus they were almost always seen together, Jonah was always seen with them as well, but that was normal because he had always been Freddie's best friend.

The three friends were sitting in Freddie's home while his mom made some cookies for them, Jonah was busy focusing on Mrs. Benson. He always wanted a mom to make cookies for him, he wanted a dog like Freddie's dog was as well. Fortunately the apartment did allow dogs, and the dog that Freddie had was so cute. Of course, Jonah actually developed a bit of a crush on Sam, this wasn't surprising to him at all, but he never told anyone about it.

Sam practically never noticed Jonah, in fact, it was an understatement to say Jonah was always seen with him. He was hardly around them, so she didn't really know him that well at all. Of course she did know him better than Jake, but that wasn't saying much at all since Freddie never even spoke of Jake or revealed that he had once been best friends with him.

Della Benson walked into the living room and smiled at the three friends, she looked at Freddie and crossed her arms over. "There's a new neighbor moving in, you should go visit them," Della stated.

"There are new neighbors?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow, Della nodded and smiled kindly.

"Yes, they are right across the hall from here, the person is an older man who is taking care of his younger sister, and I believe she's your age." Freddie looked over at Sam who smiled back at him, she was interested in making yet another new friend.

"Okay, let's go meet them then."

"Have fun and be sure to take care of yourself." Freddie nodded and left with Sam, Jonah stayed behind with Della in hopes of having some cookies. When they arrived exited the door and stepped in front of the door across the hall, Freddie knocked and waited for someone to answer. After a minute of waiting, the door finally opened and a man smiled down at them.

"Hi, I'm Freddie Benson and I live across the hall, this is my friend, Sam Puckett, we wanted to come and greet you."

"Well that's great! I'm Spencer Shay, it's good to meet you. I have a little sister that might be your age, she's eleven years old, and her name is Carly."

"That's a nice name," Freddie said while smiling. Spencer nodded and looked over.

"We're still unpacking, but you're welcome to come in, Carly probably could use a break. Carly, there's someone at the door!" Sam smiled and looked over at Freddie, she actually knew who Carly was. Years ago, she met Carly, they were pretty good friends at that time.

"I've met them before," Sam said in a quiet voice. "I met Carly before, but I've only briefly met Spencer, so he doesn't seem to remember me." Freddie's mouth formed an O shape and he glanced over to see a brunette stepping in the doorway, she smiled when she spotted Sam and quickly hugged her.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed with joy, Freddie stepped back and smiled softly at the two girls. "Oh my gosh, do you live here, Sam?"

"Actually the dork on my right lives here," Sam said while pointing at Freddie. He rolled his eyes and Carly merely smiled.

"Yeah, I live right across the hall," Freddie said while pointing behind him. "I've got a loveable but crazy mother and Sam actually lives a few blocks away from here."

"I see, well don't just stand in the hall, come inside!" Carly grabbed Sam and Freddie's arms and pulled them inside, Freddie yelped and Sam laughed lightly as Carly released them and shut the door.

_"She's crazy, and Sam knows her…hmm, I wonder if I could get Sam's attention through her."_ Freddie knew he already had Sam's attention, but he didn't know if Sam actually liked him like he did. Sure it was a playful crush, but he did always have weird feelings when with her.

"Hey, there are some drinks in the fridge, Spencer already loaded them in." Sam smiled and quickly bounded over, Freddie watched her and smiled, he didn't see Carly staring at him as he watched Sam take out a drink and start guzzling it down. "Your name is Freddie, right?" Freddie didn't seem to hear her, so she asked again, and once more he didn't respond. Carly then lifted her head and flicked him in the back, he winced and rubbed his head as he looked over to Carly.

"Why did you do that?"

"You weren't responding when I was talking to you, you were staring at Sam." Freddie was shocked, he didn't realize that he had fallen into a trance and he wondered if that had happened to him ever before. Freddie crossed his arms and blushed lightly, he could think of no response. Carly smirked and crossed her arms, she could see that blush and was sure it would glow in the darkest night. "You like her, don't you."

"What? No! She's just my best friend, of course I don't!"

"Oh really, are you sure? I think she may like you." Freddie blushed and looked over at Sam, she was now talking to Spencer.

"Y-You really think so?"

"Yes and do you realize that you're blushing as though your cheeks were on fire? Keep it up and I'm sure she'll start calling you sunburn boy." Freddie blushed harder, he didn't even realize he was blushing until Carly mentioned it. "Has she picked on you yet? It's usually her way of letting you know that she likes you, and if it is very subtle…"

"Please stop talking…" Freddie couldn't take much more, as Carly spoke about Sam, she made that funny feeling enter inside of him and he didn't like that feeling because he could never understand it and it could not be explained.

"Why? Are you afraid that you may actually be feeling something for her or that she may not like you?"

"Yeah, I think she probably doesn't…and I am not afraid of liking her!"

"Then if you're not afraid of liking her and you actually don't like her, tell me that to my face." Carly stared into his eyes and he was instantly struck down, he tried to say that he didn't like Sam and that he wasn't afraid of it, but he couldn't. Once again, Sam being the first, he was defeated.

"I-I can't do it…" Carly smirked and Freddie let out a small sigh. "I'm just that hopeless, right? I do like her…I think I have a massive crush on her and I'm going to start researching these strange feelings that I'm having. Though I am afraid, I mean what if she doesn't like me like that? What if she found out and I lost a friendship because of it, I hate losing friendships, believe me I know it's hard to break off a friendship or be on the breaking end of one."

"So I got you to admit it, that's good." Carly tapped her chin and looked over at Sam, she smiled and looked back to Freddie. "I have a plan, Freddie, it's a surefire way to figure this out and is foolproof!"

"What is that…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Carly smirked. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"No it won't." Carly rolled her eyes and stared into Freddie's eyes. "We're going to see if she gets jealous." Freddie raised his eyebrow once more and Carly continued on. "Here, until she's shown to be jealous and mentions if she likes you, or if she actually doesn't ever protest or act out, you are going to pretend to like me."

"You have to be kidding, right? That _will_ hurt! If it doesn't hurt her, it'll at least hurt me!" Carly shook her head and Freddie sighed, he didn't like the idea all that much, that much was evident.

"Don't worry, it won't be hurtful at all."

"Did I say that I liked when she called me names, and acted sarcastic and sassy? Well I do, but I'd rather it not be to the point that she's doing it because she's incredibly mad at me for liking her best friend, being you, if she _does_ like me."

"I'm sure she won't, and if she ever does, I'll find a way to stop her before it escalates, just don't worry about it." Freddie let out a sigh and Carly patted him on the back, he still wasn't sure about it but if Carly said she wouldn't do anything, he believed her. After all, Carly and Sam knew each other in a prior time, so she should know Sam well.

"Fine Carly, you win, but if anything and I repeat _anything_ goes horribly wrong…" Carly rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head, she knew this guy was going to be very interesting.

"I'll take the credit, don't worry about it. Now, Freddie, say you love me." Freddie whined slightly and Carly smiled. "Don't worry, it's not like you mean it or anything, right? So then say that you love me." Freddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Carly Shay, I LOVE YOU!" Sam quickly spit her drink from her mouth and all over Spencer, he wiped his face off and Sam looked over at Carly and Freddie with wide eyes.

"Wow dork, you just met her, I'm impressed!" Sam said in a quick voice. She smirked and made her way over to Freddie, she crossed her arms over and looked at him with interest. "I am _very_ impressed, you must be pretty quick. Congratulations on finding someone that you love, now are you sure that you love her?"

"…" Freddie was having a hard time looking Sam in the eyes and telling her that he loved Carly, he knew he didn't and Carly knew he didn't but it was hard for him to lie to her. He sighed and imagined Sam in his mind and imagined her asking if he was sure that he loved her, he smiled and crossed his arms. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh…well…" Sam glanced toward the ground and then back at Freddie, she grinned and stared at him in the eyes. "I'm glad you finally found someone who you love, but just remember this, I'm pretty sure Carly will never love you." Once more he imagined someone and that person said Sam will never love him.

"Oh, well we will see about that, I'm sure she will one day." It made it easier to imagine this, but it was still hard to lie to Sam like this, but if it worked and it made her jealous, then that was great. Sam smiled and patted Freddie's back, she then reached around, gripped his underwear and pulled it up. "Ugh!"

"Dork…" Freddie grunted and then groaned as he looked over at Carly.

"She gave me a wedgie!" Carly chuckled and she walked over to another area of the room with Sam, none of them saw Jonah standing in the doorway, he was looking very confused at what he just saw. He thought Freddie had a crush on Sam, and now Freddie said he liked Carly. Jonah shrugged and placed a tray of cookies on a nearby desk, Della had asked for him to give the cookies to them, and he did. With that, he left and did not speak a word to anyone.

"Dude, what just happened?" Spencer asked as he stepped next to Freddie and placed his hand on his shoulder. "So you like my sister, just remember this buddy, I am like-" Freddie put his hand up and groaned, his eyes narrowed.

"Spare me, I don't love Carly." Spencer raised his eyebrow, he was obviously wondering why Freddie would have said it if he didn't mean it. "It was Carly's idea in the first place." Freddie glanced over and spotted a sculpture of a dog sitting in the corner of the room. "So, you're a sculptor then?"

"Yeah, I am a sculptor, I'm actually an artist, but that's the same difference."

"Great…It sounds fun." Freddie turned toward the door and glanced back. "If the girls ask, just tell them I got tired and went home." That was partly true, but he really wasn't all that tired as he was feeling very odd and funny. Spencer just nodded and watched as Freddie walked out of the apartment, there was definitely no reason to keep Freddie back after what just happened.

* * *

There, I hope you liked that chapter, I feel bad for Freddie almost. Well stick around for the next!


	7. Dances and Nightmares

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: By the way, in case you're wondering how they're sixteen when they date Valerie and so forth, it's because one, I always put them as sixteen in my fic, there's a second reason that you'll find out later on in this story, and three, the show has webcasts for every week, so there's no limit to how many weeks pass in between some episodes. Oh, and they are now 13 years old. Also make note that certain chapters, like this one here, will be based off of an episode and _may_ have quotes from the show.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Dances and Nightmares)

Freddie leaned against his locker and groaned, in the past two years of "loving" Carly, Sam did things to him that she never did before he even met Carly. He wondered why that was, maybe her plan worked or maybe she stopped liking him because she believed he liked her best friend and that was wrong or something.

The bell rang and it was time for Freddie to go to class, he loathed it because it was Mrs. Brigg's class, but there wasn't much he could do about it. While walking, Freddie ran into Jake, they stared at each other for a brief moment and just when Jake was about to say something, Freddie rushed off. There was literally no chance of Freddie admitting to the fact that he was actually missing his friendship with Jake somewhat, but Jonah told him too much of what Jake did over the years. There was too much betrayal and too many lies that Jake had done. Freddie entered the classroom and saw Carly and Sam, both of them were eating food, why they were doing that, he had no clue. "Hello Carly, Sam."

"I'm eating!" Sam exclaimed from her seat, Freddie rolled his eyes and sat down, placing his backpack on the chair. On his right was Gibby, he was the student that Sam picked on, she did it because a couple years ago, he liked to make fun of her. Freddie chuckled as he thought about how the tables turned on him, Freddie really enjoyed that about Sam, that she was so sassy and tricky like that. She was literally a mystery to him; everything about her was a mystery. Freddie looked over at Mrs. Briggs who was standing in front of her desk; she sniffed the air and looked around.

"Why do I smell bacon?" Mrs. Briggs asked. Sam and Carly looked at each other and the teacher stared directly at them. "Put it away." Sam then pushed her food into Freddie's backpack and sat straight up in her seat.

"There, it's away." Freddie narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Sam.

"Into my backpack…" Sam stuck her tongue at him and he turned back to face the front while rolling his eyes. His thoughts drifted to Sam and while this was going on, he was rudely awakened by the music of Scottish highland dancing. He heard Sam boo the dancer and the class then joined in, Mrs. Briggs shouted at them to stop and asked who started the boos, Sam said it was Gibby and Gibby said Sam did it. Freddie narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Gibby. _"Sure, get her into trouble…"_ Sam actually did not care if she got detentions or not, she enjoyed them.

"Hey Gibby, shut up," Freddie whispered. It was just loud enough for Gibby to hear but neither girls really heard it, Gibby raised his eyebrow and Freddie glanced to the side. "Unless you want me bothering you as well, I suggest you stop talking."

"Okay, sorry," Gibby said in defense of himself. "Why do you care anyway?"

"She and Carly happen to be my best friends." Back in the days when he was popular, before Jake took away that popularity, even though that was more on Freddie's part since he withdrew from the popular crowd; Gibby would have known not to speak up like that when Sam was involved, simply because she was Freddie's friend. _"Those days are gone now; along with that friendship with Jake, at least Jonah has always proven himself to be a good friend."_

-NEW SCENE-

Sam and Carly got to Carly's home after school; Freddie exited his door and crossed his arms. "Thanks for the food, Sam," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "I had to get a new backpack…that one was ruined."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sam said in a mock pout. "Maybe your beloved Carly can chip in and get you a new one." Sam turned around and walked into the apartment, Freddie winced and glanced over at Carly.

"Why? Can you tell me that? As much as I enjoy her sarcastic nature, I don't want her to _hate_ me!" Carly sighed and crossed her arms, she knew that her plan was having some effect on Sam, but the trouble was she wasn't sure how much of an effect it was having on her.

"I'm sorry Freddie, but trust me; she doesn't and won't hate you."

"Yeah, I mean why would she, we've been pretty good friends since we first met, and even my closest friend likes her!" Carly shrugged once more as she and Freddie walked into the kitchen, Carly made a drink and sat the drinks on the counter for Freddie and Sam.

"You notice how Carly puts the lemon on the glass like that?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she's classy," Freddie responded while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, and you don't think I'm classy?"

"Classy women don't clean their ears out with their cell phone antennas!" Sam appeared almost as if she was hurt by the statement, she merely smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh, that wasn't my cell phone…it was yours." Freddie's jaw fell and he pulled out his cell phone, he spotted wax on his cell phone and frowned. He looked over at Carly with a sad look on his face and she merely shrugged.

_"Carly's so sure that Sam doesn't hate me now…at least I know Sam's paying attention to me, even if isn't the way I would want it."_ Freddie walked over and cleaned off his phone while Sam and Carly discussed the next iCarly rehearsal. They were thinking of having the viewers send in some dance clips, and they were going to put it online.

-NEW SCENE-

The three friends were sitting on Carly's couch; they were watching the dances go on. They paused the dance clip that was currently playing; they had watched several clips already and were growing tired as the night grew on. Carly gave the girl a seven, Sam give her a six and Freddie gave her a seven.

"Weird you'd agree with Carly," Sam said in a quiet and tired voice. Freddie sighed and glanced over at Sam.

"Weird you'd say that," Freddie said in an equally tired voice. They sat for hours while watching the videos, with each one, they grew increasingly tired. They had already told Spencer they would see his dance and he was at the time, upstairs trying to find his helmet and a few other things. Some of their rankings were becoming slightly incoherent and they were sure to start falling asleep soon.

Soon a video of a blonde haired guy named Zeke came onto the screen, both Sam and Carly jumped up and looked with enthusiasm; Freddie raised his eyebrow and groaned. He didn't like this guy already, since he seemed to have peaked Sam's interest. "I don't like him."

"Are you kidding?" Carly asked with wide eyes. "He's hot!"

"Yeah," Sam said with a slight laugh. Freddie scowled and glanced to the side as the person began his dance. He didn't like the guy's dancing at all, especially not when he did a handstand that made both the girls nearly squeal with excitement. "That boy's got moves!"

Freddie scoffed and glanced over at Sam, "Please, he's a total nub." Carly chuckled and kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"Well if he's a nub, then one day I want to be Mrs. Carly Nub," Carly said with a smirk. Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed, it seemed like she was just encouraging Sam to continue.

"What's the rating?"

"How high can we go?"

"Ten…"

"Then I say four billion!" Freddie was not surprised to hear this from Carly, and for all he was concerned, if she liked the guy and all, that was good for her.

"I say four billion and _three_," Sam said with added enthusiasm. Freddie nearly choked up at that, he did not expect that from Sam.

_"It's just a guy they'll never meet, right?"_ Freddie thought as he closed his eyes and groaned. "I'm going to go get some juice." Freddie got up and walked past the girls, they brushed him out of the way as he walked into the kitchen.

In the next couple of hours, they watched the remaining videos, their positions shifted on the couch several times. One position had Sam resting her head on Freddie's shoulder, it felt so comfortable until Freddie started to get a weird feeling inside, he shrugged and Sam took it the wrong way. She lifted herself up and gave Freddie a disgusted look, though he could tell just by looking in her eyes that she was more hurt than disgusted. After a while, they all fell asleep and started to wander in their dreams, each of them had a separate dream.

Inside Freddie's mind, he couldn't seem to control himself, and in his dream world he actually did like Carly, he couldn't believe it. When the guy named Zeke came near her, he stood up for her but it was because he liked her, that wasn't right.

"She said leave her alone," Freddie's voice said. His lips moved and his voice made the sound, but he wasn't saying what he wanted. _"Well even though it's stupid and he shouldn't hit on her…"_ Zeke turned to him and walked toward him, he stepped back and shook.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

_"Okay, seriously, why am I feeling like this?"_ It was odd, but in his dream, he was totally in love with Carly. His eyes glanced around, trying to find Sam, but he couldn't see her. _"Sam? Sam!"_ He heard a voice inside his head telling him that Sam did not exist in the dream, he couldn't believe it, and never in a million years could he imagine a life without Sam in it. "I'm going to dance!" His voice spoke out at Zeke.

With that, his clothes changed to a cooler look and he began to dance for Carly's heart, as though it were a huge mating ritual, eventually he wound up shoving Zeke into a janitor's bucket. After time, he danced on again and Carly ran up to him.

"Freddie, my hero!" Carly said in a quick voice.

_"No, I'm no hero; I am most definitely not your hero! I love Sam, and I want Sam! I want her, I love her, and I don't want you!"_ Carly kissed his cheek and he mentally groaned, but outwardly he enjoyed it. He knew it was just his dream self enjoying it, there was no way in reality that he could enjoy that. A voice inside his head asked him why he said he loved Carly if he didn't really love her, why did he lie to the one he really did care for. _"I-I don't know, it was Carly's idea…but I'm at fault for going with it."_

Freddie woke up in what seemed like a sweat, he looked around and let out a sigh, he was awake. He had to be sure he was truly awake though, he glanced down and saw Carly resting her head on his shoulder, he grimaced and moved away from her. He glanced over at Sam to see her sleeping peacefully, he smiled and walked over to where she rested, she looked like an angel in her sleep.

"She's beautiful." Freddie noticed her face twisting like she was having a nightmare, Freddie sighed and shook his head, Carly was the only one not having a nightmare.

Freddie knelt down next to Sam and smiled softly, slowly he kissed her forehead and leaned back, he saw her face soften and thought she saw a smile form at her lips. He thought he heard footsteps coming so he quickly rushed over to where he once was and sat back in the seat, Spencer shouted and everyone woke up.

"Hey, I found my helmet, want to see my dance?!" Spencer exclaimed with joy. The three groaned and shook their heads, they were too tired.

"I have to go before my mom freaks," Freddie said as he slowly stood up. With that, everyone parted, Spencer sighed and looked over at the television. He narrowed his eyes and on the top of the television he thought he saw a tiny camera, he shrugged and went to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, when he woke up, he remembered the camera and decided to check it out. He saw that it was a spy camera and could be accessed anywhere, when he played it on the screen, he saw everything that happened the night prior, all the way to Freddie kissing Sam on the forehead and Spencer going to sleep. The odd thing was the very first thing he saw was Jonah trying to test it to see if it worked well enough to display on his computer. Spencer didn't really know what to think of it, and he was still too tired to care, Spencer threw the camera away and left to go back to his room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, it seems Freddie's having some difficulty. next chapter will be up soon


	8. Crushes and Dating Rumors

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 14 in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 8 (Crushes and Dating Rumors)

Jake sat at a lunch table, his friend Stephanie was eating with him. "You know, people think we're dating for crying out loud," Jake said with a sigh.

"Yeah, just like they think Freddie and Sam are dating," Stephanie responded. Of course they were not dating, Jake nor did Stephanie feel too comfortable to do it. "I mean, I haven't ever given any thought to dating you at all, and I don't mean to offend you!" Jake chuckled and shook his head, he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Don't worry, I understand. Besides, you know I uh…" Stephanie smirked at Jake, she knew he had a crush on Carly Shay, and that was one of Freddie's friends. "I…you know…" Jake blushed and Stephanie smiled.

"You have a crush on Carly, yeah, I know that much." Jake chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, they weren't really sure how it would work out though. Jake thought Freddie might like Sam, but then whenever Sam was around, he was always saying something about Carly. "You should go for it and let her know, and who's to say, maybe she likes you too!"

"Yeah, but what if Freddie really does like her? I wanted, and still want to be friends with him again, not steal his crush away from him…" Jake looked at Stephanie and let out a sigh, she raised her eyebrow and he crossed his arms. "…Again…" Stephanie chuckled and shook her head.

"Jake, I think he's over that part. I don't think its Carly he likes, anyway. I'm pretty sure the one he likes is Sam, and I think she likes him. I have seen the looks they have in their eyes; it is always one of those 'only for you' looks." Jake tapped his chin and smiled, he knew what Stephanie was talking about, he saw Freddie looking at Sam with longing one time. "Oh, and I think Jonah's getting weirder each day by the way."

"Oh, you don't say, what has he done this time?" Stephanie sighed and crossed her arms, she remembered one time when Jonah was absent from school during a day the previous year, she had taken some homework to his home and found some odd items.

"Well last year there was a day he was absent from school, when I took his homework to him, I found that he wasn't really sick…I spied on him and I saw him watching this video of Freddie, Sam and Carly watching those dance clips. You remember, right? That was their webcast they had, that one kid, Zeke, was the dancer they chose. Not only that, but I noticed he had some pictures on his bedroom wall that kind of freaked me out."

"Okay, tell me more about those pictures…" Jake rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes, of course he had always been suspicious of Jonah's actions and his reason for being friends with Freddie.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain this, but the photos were all of people in Freddie's life, and even Freddie's _father_ was on the wall. However on each photo, where Freddie was standing was _Jonah's_ head pasted onto his. It was almost like Jonah wanted to _be_ Freddie!"

"You're right, that is actually pretty weird." Jake blinked and slowly shook his head, Jonah still didn't really have anything in his life. He was still poor and had no parents, he didn't have a lot of things that some people did. "Were there any real, authentic photos?"

"Yes, and those were the ones of his best friend…you." Jake raised his eyebrow and Stephanie crossed her arms. "I remember seeing the pictures of Jonah standing next to you or laughing with you. There had been two photos with you in it at a very young age, and one had the three of you in it and Freddie was cut out of the picture. The second picture was of you and Freddie, Jonah's head was pasted onto his."

"You think he's really trying to get Freddie's life?" Stephanie shrugged and rubbed her chin, she was sure Jonah wanted something, and maybe he was really that greedy.

"He went through such lengths to…you know." Stephanie looked at Jake almost sadly and stared back at her; he shrugged and chuckled, so she continued. "He went through such lengths to end your friendship." Jake obviously didn't look hurt, though Stephanie knew there would always be a hurt look to his eyes when he remembered that. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"You know, it's fine now, it's not like it bothers me anymore." Jake took a sip of his drink and noticed Stephanie still looking at him with a sad and slightly guilty look, it was evident that she still wasn't over it because she had been used as a tool for breaking the friendship up. Obviously, she was always carrying the weight on her shoulders. "You know you're not at fault."

"I know Jake, but it's just that I always feel like I am, I feel like if I hadn't done what I did…then maybe…" Jake smiled and took Stephanie's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, he merely shook his head and kept the smile on.

"Look, nobody really knows what would have happened. Maybe Freddie would have talked to me again, but for some reason I get the feeling Jonah's been fueling his anger toward me all these years and that's why he never once said a word to me. Perhaps he doesn't hold that grudge toward me for what _Jonah_ caused you to do. The end of the friendship came just because at that exact moment, I had told Freddie I wasn't going to take his crush away from him. So naturally he thought I was lying to him and that I probably lied to him about everything else, you're not the one at fault here, Stephanie…Jonah is." Stephanie sighed and then looked to Jake with a soft smile; he crossed his arms and leaned back. "I don't ever want to hear you say it was your fault, okay?"

"Yeah…" Stephanie chuckled and closed her eyes, she let out a sigh and smiled at Jake. "Don't worry about it, I won't say anything more about it, and we were pretty young then as well." Jake and Stephanie glanced over at a table across the cafeteria, Freddie, Sam and Carly were all eating at that table. Jonah was at another table near them, he was staring at Sam with narrow eyes. "He scares me sometimes, that Jonah kid…"

"Yes he does, and there's not a whole lot we can do about that. I mean, I have tried time after time over these past years to talk to Freddie in the slightest, and he just won't listen!"

"Even if you do ever become friends with him, I'm not sure it would be the best idea to tell him right away about your suspicions with Jonah." Jake nodded in response, it was understandable, they knew it wouldn't be good for anyone to hear that their best friend is obsessed with stealing their life.

"Especially when he thinks _I'm_ the one who wants to steal everything he has and Jonah's the true friend."

"Yeah, sadly he has that wrong." Stephanie sighed and took a sip of her drink and sighed, she wasn't insulting Freddie any, but he did have a big trouble with misconceptions and trust. Of course, when you saw his two best friends, you wouldn't say that, simply because his two best friends are Sam and Carly. "You know what? Jonah's been telling him that you have a major crush on Carly and Sam."

"He has been saying both?" Jake raised his eyebrow and Stephanie nodded, whenever she eavesdropped on a conversation between Freddie and Jonah, there were always the moments when Jonah would say Jake had a crush on both Sam and Carly.

"Well I only have a crush on Carly…" Jake glanced toward the ground and sighed, Stephanie merely shook her head.

"It seems also that the fact that both girls, and every other girl in this school, jump head over heels for you…it worsens things." Jake chuckled and crossed his arms, he had a feeling Freddie would be in his place if he were still friends, but then Freddie might not have ever met Sam or Carly if he continued his popularity. Jake smiled and Stephanie raised her eyebrow. "What is so good that you're smiling? I don't think it's a good thing that every girl, including Carly and Sam, are jumping all over you!"

"No, but I'm just thinking, Freddie met Sam in the library that one day. I think if he were popular, he would never have met Sam and in turn he wouldn't have met Carly…well he might have still met Carly, but I don't know how their friendship would have been."

"So are you saying it's a good thing that your friendship ended?" Stephanie watched Jake as he took a sip from his drink and closed his eyes, when he lifted his head up, he slowly shook it.

"No, that wasn't a good thing, but a good thing came out of it." Jake looked over at Freddie, he was talking to both the girls and every now and then he would look at Sam and blush. "I just get the feeling Sam is the best thing that ever happened to him, and because our friendship ended, he stopped being popular and started hanging out in that library more often. Since he did that, he was there when Sam walked in on him, after that he seems to have been very close to her. If anything, she really _is_ the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Well if that's the case…you know who is going to try to ruin it and take her from him." Jake sighed and nodded his head, he figured he had to tell Freddie about it somehow. Stephanie and Jake then went on to sip their drinks, they stopped and looked at each other for a second before glancing over at Freddie's table.

At that moment a girl walked up to the table, the two looked at her and saw that she looked very frustrated about something, just as they were about to ask her what was the problem, she made a very loud groan. "When are you two going to kiss?!" The girl exclaimed. Jake and Stephanie both stared on in shock, taken aback by the statement. "I've been watching you constantly, and not once have you kissed! Dating couples are supposed to kiss!"

Stephanie was the first to speak up; she furrowed her brow and hid the redness on her cheeks. "We're NOT dating!!" Jake sighed and slowly shook his head, he lifted up one finger and smiled at the girl. It was usually Stephanie to blow smoke really quickly when someone made a judgment about her or if something was wrong. Jake found he had to calm her down most of the time, fortunately, she never got angry at him and she wasn't so sensitive that she got angry at every little thing. The funny thing was she was still a bit shy and always felt guilty when something bad happened.

"For one thing, there are those couples who refuse to kiss because it tempts them to do stuff," Jake said in a calm voice. "Then, you have us, we are merely friends, we have never been involved romantically, and before you ask why, let me tell you that it is a personal reason and none of your business." The girl's mouth dropped and she stared at Jake with extreme shock, Stephanie and Jake stared on with raised eyebrows, wondering what she was going to do.

"Jake Krandal and Stephanie Jeffers have broken up!" The girl screeched, causing practically everyone in the cafeteria to glance at them. Jake and Stephanie both winced and groaned as they turned in their chairs, they were not expecting that reaction. The girl jumped with excitement and handed Jake a piece of paper with her telephone number on it, the girl then ran off and the two friends stared at the paper.

"So, uh…what are you going to do with that?" Stephanie asked while pointing to the sheet of paper. Jake chuckled and picked it up, Stephanie was still staring at the paper, her eyes narrowed as Jake held it in his hand. "Anything at all?" She smirked and crossed her arms. "You should call her, she seems your type."

"Uh, could you explain your logic on that one? I barely know her!" Jake said in defense. "Besides, I know just what to do with this." Jake smirked and slowly tore the paper up, Stephanie stared in wide eyes and her jaw fell.

"Jake Krandal, are you giving up a girl's telephone number?" Jake chuckled and stared at Stephanie, she always made him laugh, or at least she tried. She knew he never even called the number of a girl who gave him the number, unless he asked. "W-We have other reasons at our defense, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the reason we're not dating, I'm sure we have other reasons besides the fact that it's hard for you and you're fearful that Freddie will care, right?" Jake thought for a moment and looked at Stephanie, he wasn't entirely sure, but he thought they had to have more reasons.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"Yeah, we have too, I mean what happens if Freddie doesn't really care, and I don't think he would because he has Sam. We _think_ it is Sam that he likes; I mean he could very well like Carly."

"Yeah, he acts like he likes her, but I don't know. I don't really know if we have any other reasons or not, I'm sure there _are_ others. Maybe we're not each other's type, perhaps we're not friendly enough with each other and in fact we hate each other's guts."

"I'm not sure on that that last one…" Jake chuckled and shrugged, so they didn't hate each other, they knew that much. "So, what exactly are our types?"

"I guess I like girls who are nice, perhaps sweet, and they're smart as well. If they're sarcastic, that's always great, and don't forget loyal, if they're loyal and friendly, that's a plus. She doesn't have to be perfect or anything, she could be a bit shy or get angry when something goes wrong and I guess I would still like her because I know she's not perfect."

"Ah, well I guess my interest in boys is similar. I would like them to be loyal and faithful; I want to know they're not going to be a lap dog that caters to my every wish and desire, though. Maybe he's smart and nice, friendly too, and maybe he wants to right his wrongs. He doesn't have to be great at everything, and I don't mind if he can't serenade me to sleep at nights, just as long as he's warm."

Jake and Stephanie merely stared at each other for a minute, thinking of how absurd it was that people thought they would date, it didn't make sense, they never saw the other person in that light nor did they see the other person as their type. They both chuckled nervously and smirked. "Yeah, you're not my type," they said at the same time. "So I'll see you later?" They asked. "Yeah, bye, have fun!"

Both of them laughed at what just happened, but of course they were feeling a bit awkward, Stephanie glanced to the ground and let out a sigh. "Damn that girl," Stephanie said with narrow eyes. Jake chuckled and started to pat her back; he paused for a moment and then just patted her back.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like we're really together or anything, we're not," Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's for sure…well, goodbye for now, Jake." Jake nodded and both went their separate ways toward their classes.

* * *

There's the chapter for you, it seems some people can really cause awkward situations, I feel bad for Jake and Stephanie. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Invitation to Sing

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 14 in this chapter. By the way, Stephanie is NOT an OC; she is in the Jake episode and never talks in it. However, she is actually considered Jake's girlfriend.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Invitation to Sing)

Freddie groaned as he slowly got up, a couple of dumb jocks had pretty much sandwiched him while attacking each other, Carly managed to get them off but all hope was lost for the food he actually had with him. Jake was in another room and had been watching the scene play out; he sighed and crossed his arms. His thoughts were on other things though, it had been a little over a day since the talk he had with Stephanie, but after that, they never talked to each other and she pretty much avoided him out of the awkwardness.

Jake spotted a bunch of girls crowding around, squealing about how he and Stephanie had 'broke up' and how he was single for the first time since third grade. Come to think of it, it wasn't really the third grade that he met Stephanie, so he didn't know how they thought it was back then or how they thought he dated her since then, that made no sense.

After some time, Freddie, Carly and Sam were walking down the hall; Freddie stopped walking to get a drink while the girls walked to the edge of the stairs. They peered around and looked at Jake; Carly took a bite of her apple and squealed. "Oh my god he's so hot I want to bake cookies off of him!" Carly exclaimed. Freddie raised his eyebrow and glanced over, he heard Sam say that she'd eat those cookies, and with that Freddie narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"What are you two going on about?" Freddie asked from where he stood. "Don't go talking to that freak…" Sam looked at him and the girls both scoffed; he shook his head and slowly walked away from them. _"He's doing it again, isn't he? Though he doesn't know I like Sam…I guess."_

"So, say hi to him!" Sam exclaimed with excitement. Freddie stopped walking and hid behind a wall; he glanced over and raised his eyebrow. He heard Carly ask what she was going to say if Jake said "hi" back, Sam paused for a moment and then responded. "Say you're sorry you hit him in the head with an apple!"

_"Heh…only Sam…"_ Sam grabbed the apple and tossed it onto Jake's head, Freddie chuckled and smirked at the scene. He watched as Sam ran off and Carly walked down the stairs.

"Heh, apples _can_ be slippery," Carly said in a nervous voice. Jake chuckled and handed her the apple, he shrugged it off but still felt the bump on his head.

_"Okay, so Sam threw the apple at me,"_ Jake thought with a sigh. He still had Stephanie on his mind, for the most part; he wondered why she was avoiding him. He must have called her or passed her in the school and at home several times, yet she never responded and always looked away. It was almost as though she was confused about something; Jake wasn't that sure what she would be confused about. _"It's probably the same thing that I would have been confused about."_ Jake smiled at Carly and rubbed his chin. "You're Carly Shay, aren't you?"

"Y-You know my name?"

"Yes, from that webshow, iCarly." Jake nodded and crossed his arms; he tilted his head slightly and chuckled. He then got an idea; perhaps somehow he could get Freddie to talk to him if he befriended Carly or Sam. "We should hang out some time."

"Yeah, we should, you can come by my apartment and all!" Freddie felt his face drop, he didn't care if Jake hung out with Carly or not, but he still feared that Jake might woo Sam. After all, Jonah did tell him that Jake had a crush on both of the girls. After Jake walked off, Sam rushed to Carly and the two girls started to squeal really loudly, the noise was killing him.

Freddie sighed and walked over to the girls, they stared at him and grinned. "You'll never believe what happened!" They exclaimed, once more bursting Freddie's eardrums.

"What happened, is there anything important?" Freddie asked with a sigh.

"Well it's not really important for you to know, dork," Sam said with a slight laugh. "But Jake Krandal is going to be visiting Carly! Ooh that's right, too bad, you _love_ her."

_"If only you knew, Sam. Yes, Jake visiting Carly is actually important for me to know, I need to worry about him taking you from me, and that's both of you."_ Freddie shrugged and slowly walked away.

"Hmm, I wonder what's eating him," Carly said in a quiet voice. Sam shrugged and watched him walk away, she glanced down toward the ground and let out a small sigh.

"He's probably jealous of Jake and thinks that Jake's moving in on his 'woman' or whatever," Sam said in a very quiet voice. Well she had that half right, but Freddie was far from jealous of Jake. Carly raised her eyebrow and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, do you like Freddie?" Sam blinked and looked up at Carly, she saw Carly's serious face and a look that showed how determined Carly was to get an answer from her.

"No, of course I don't like that dork!" Sam felt a pang in her chest and she bared her teeth, a sign that told Carly to back off. _"I don't like him…but I think I may be falling in love with him."_

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie was standing in his apartment and wondering what he would do, school ended and his Mom was out shopping at the moment. He knew Carly would be throwing paint all over the place, so he didn't want to be in there at the time, he wanted to call Sam up but figured she was a bit busy. Freddie walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, then he heard Carly scream out Jake's name so he quickly looked out the peephole. Jake was standing in front of Carly, she slammed the door shut and then came back, Freddie narrowed his eyes and opened a drawer. There was a photo album inside of it, he found a couple pictures of Carly and Sam, and thought he'd be generous enough to give Jake the photo and send him on his way.

Freddie opened the door and stepped out into the hall, Jake turned around slightly and smiled when he saw Freddie. "What are _you_ doing here?" Freddie asked with narrow eyes.

"Uh…actually I'm here to see Carly," Jake responded while pointing to the door. "C-" Freddie pulled his left hand from behind his back, Sam's photo was in his right hand and Carly's had been in the left, he held the photo in front of Jake's face and scowled.

"There, you've seen her, now get out here. I'll be willing to give you the photo of her, and you can keep it and see her at any given time that you want." Jake chuckled nervously and Carly opened the door, she sighed when she saw Freddie standing there, but she wasn't sure what Freddie was saying.

"Come on Jake," Carly said as she grabbed his arm.

"Carly wait, I don't think it's a good idea to let this guy in!" Carly raised her eyebrow and pulled Jake inside, she closed the door and Freddie clenched his fists. _"Mark my words, Jake…you do anything to try and steal my friend away from me or even Sam, then there's going to be a fight. I won't tolerate someone who threatens my friends, not for one minute."_ Freddie turned around and walked back into his apartment, trying to think of what he would do next.

Jake walked with Carly into her apartment, he saw an odd sculpture and wondered if that was supposed to be her older brother's body form. He looked over and saw Spencer walking out, "This is my friend," Carly said with a smile. "He's going to come up and help out with iCarly!"

"You're going up there _alone_?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, but remember, I could pop up there at _any_ time, like a _ninja!_" Spencer flicked his hand forward and paint flew onto Jake's face.

_"Ah, that was embarrassing,"_ Jake thought as Carly wiped off his face with a rag and scolded her brother. _"So glad Stephanie didn't see that happen just now…of course she would probably just laugh or do what Carly's doing."_ Carly pulled Jake into the elevator and glared at her brother, as they rose up and the elevator doors opened up once more, she wiped off whatever paint was on his face. "You don't really have to do that, Carly."

"Oh, but I feel like it." Jake shrugged as they walked into the loft, he was glad to actually see what the actual place looked like. He saw where Freddie's camera normally sat, he wondered what Freddie thought of when he filmed the girls doing their stunts.

"You know, this place is a lot bigger than on the internet."

"Well, the internet does distort room size." Carly laughed nervously and then looked embarrassed at the statement, Jake shrugged and saw a remote on some sort of car seat.

"Hey, that's Sam's remote!"

"Wow, you really do watch iCarly." Jake nodded and held the remote in his hand, he looked at Carly and she smiled. "Do it, you want to."

"Okay, cool." Jake pressed a few of the buttons and let the sound effects play, then he pressed a final button and some music began playing. He smiled and bobbed his head to the tune. "I know this song! It's one of the first songs I ever taught myself to play." True, it wasn't the first song, the very first song was the one taught by his father, the one called "Jessie's Girl."

"Wow, you play music?"

"Yeah, and I sing a little…"

"Oh really, you do? Sam and I were talking about having a live musical guest, you should come sing for us!" Jake's eyes widened slightly, that would mean he'd probably get to talk to Freddie, if he was lucky.

"I think I will, but let's see if your audience likes the idea." Jake took the remote and pressed the applause button, he grinned and looked at Carly. "Well, it looks like I'm going to be on iCarly."

* * *

Jake's going to be on iCarly, maybe this means he'll get through to Freddie, but maybe not. We'll have to see, stick around!


	10. Nose Kiss and Realization

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 14 in this chapter. By the way, Stephanie is NOT an OC; she is in the Jake episode and never talks in it. However, she is actually considered Jake's girlfriend.

* * *

Chapter 10 (A Nose Kiss and Realization)

A few days time had passed and the big day for Jake to sing on iCarly had arrived, Freddie and Jake were alone in the loft and the air was very tense. Jake looked over at Freddie, he was typing on the computer and had a very angry look on his face._ "What do I say to him?"_ Jake thought as he struck a chord on his guitar. _"Not only that, but I want Stephanie to talk to me again, I don't know why she hasn't said anything to me…Surely she hasn't let what that girl said get to her."_

Jake thought about their conversation that day, in fact he had been doing a lot of thinking since then. He remembered what they said was their type and while he thought on that, he learned that the things he said and so much more about her actually filled in his type. However, he wasn't sure that it was a relationship that needed to be, or maybe he just didn't know. They had a lot of positive memories over the years, that was for sure, but she had always felt guilty when thinking of how she ruined Freddie and Jake's friendship. He would tell her time after time that it wasn't her fault, and he was right, but she still felt bad and seemed to want them to fix their friendship.

_"Stephanie does want Freddie and I to fix what was lost, it would make her feel better, I guess."_ Jake strummed another note on his guitar and Freddie glanced over.

_"Look at that backstabbing little crook, sitting there and acting like nothing ever happened,"_ Freddie thought as he narrowed his eyes. He was positive Jake was going to try something, and he didn't like it. _"Jonah tells me so much of what Jake does, and I'll believe my best friend…so that little backstabbing bastard there is one person I have my eye on."_ Freddie crossed his arms as Jake strummed his guitar, he felt like mocking Jake or something, just to get under his skin and see how Jake reacts. Freddie slowly walked over to Jake, Jake looked up and over at Freddie with a smile. "So, you're tall, you're an athlete, every girl in school thinks you're _hot_…" How Freddie missed the fact that that could have been him.

"I-I guess…"

"Can you _fly!"_ Jake blinked and thought about how this might be a good topic starter, and to top it off, his Uncle was giving him some lessons in piloting.

"Actually, as you know, my uncle is a pilot and he's been giving me some fly-"

"Ah forget it!" Jake jumped slightly and Freddie grumbled as he walked over to a microphone, Freddie couldn't help but detest that Jake was doing so well. He didn't care if Jake dated Stephanie or not, but as Jonah said, for Jake to do so much, it was horrid. Jonah even said he thought he saw Jake with a naked photo of the girls. This wasn't true, obviously, but it did irritate the hell out of Freddie when he heard it.

Freddie started talking into the microphone to test the sound and whatnot, Carly walked over to Jake and Sam walked over to Freddie, wondering what he was doing, even though she knew full well what he was doing. "So, why do that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you see…" Sam watched Freddie's lips as he spoke, she could feel herself slowly starting to fall into a hypnotic state, she loved the soothing sound of Freddie's voice. Sam could feel her heart starting to beat as Freddie talked, it was the same funny feeling she felt years ago and she didn't like it. She didn't want to face that feeling because Freddie liked Carly and would never like her, she started to feel as though she wanted to cry, and so she had to stop it immediately.

"Whoops, don't care!" Sam said quickly. Jake looked over and saw Sam walk away, Freddie groaned and tightened his jaw. Jake couldn't help but feel bad for Freddie at that time.

"Hey Jake, Freddie wants to do a sound test," Carly said quickly. "So would you mind running through a verse for us?"

"Yeah sure," Jake responded. Freddie walked over to his laptop while Carly and Sam stepped over to the side, the song Jake wrote was actually written while he was thinking of Stephanie during the week. He didn't realize that he was thinking of her while writing the song, but it didn't matter, he still liked it, and that was probably because of Stephanie. When Jake started to sing, his voice was so horrible and off key, the girls were shocked and Freddie had a wide grin on his face.

_"It appears he still can't sing,"_ Freddie thought while listening to Jake sing his song. Even though he appeared outwardly to be enjoying the fact that Jake wasn't singing well, inside he felt a small amount of pity. _"Well, it sucks doesn't it, he'll be humiliated before the entire school. Just like I was humiliated the day he stole my crush and the days that Jonah told me just how he was slandering my name."_ Freddie was still more concerned about the fact that Jake betrayed him by doing what he did with Stephanie, and for some reason that was what he was still upset over, rather than what Jonah told him.

"How was that?" Jake asked. Sam winced while Carly still looked like the world just screeched to a halt, Freddie applauded and walked over to Jake.

"That was _awesome!_ I can't wait till we go live." Jake smiled at Freddie and cheered, he was glad Freddie thought he did well, since it was so long ago when his voice wasn't great and Freddie had been honest enough to tell him that he needed to work on it. Jake did work on his voice a little, but his parents could never get him actual voice lessons.

"Great, I've been working on it…did you get a good sound level, Freddie or do you want me to sing another verse?" The girls immediately protested and said he did great, Freddie started to feel slightly guilty about the whole ordeal and was starting to wonder if he really should do something about it. The girls immediately sent him downstairs and Sam stepped next to Freddie.

"So, do we know the results of the sound check?" Sam asked with a smirk. "Did it sound horrible?" Sam and Freddie looked at each other and smirked.

"Check!"

"Stop it, that's not funny!" Carly exclaimed.

"Did you _not_ hear him?" Sam asked with a slight laugh, Freddie grinned and chuckled as well.

"It was pretty funny," Freddie said with a grin.

"Stop it, what are we going to do?" Carly asked with a sigh.

"Uh, we're going to tell him he can't sing on the show because he sounds like a pile of crap," Sam said with narrow eyes. Freddie nodded at that statement, he didn't think Jake should sing on the show.

"I can't just…" Carly groaned and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling her away from Freddie to talk. They spoke despretly until Carly came up with an idea. "The elevator, we can use that!"

"Oh yeah, what are we going to do, push him down the elevator shaft?"

"I'll do it!" Freddie exclaimed with a laugh. Sam and Carly both glared at him and he rolled his eyes, okay so that actually was uncalled for, but Freddie couldn't help the fact that he didn't really like Jake anymore.

"We can lock him in the elevator and I won't have to tell him he's a horrible singer," Carly said with a grin. "He will think it's an accident and then nobody's feelings get hurt!"

"Eh…can't we lock him in the elevator _and_ hurt his feelings?" Once more Carly and Sam glared at Freddie, he crossed his arms and sighed in defeat.

Freddie waited as the girls went down to lock Jake in the elevator, he rubbed his chin and paced the floor, he groaned as he remembered that Jake was a bit claustrophobic and had been since back in school. "Damn it, maybe we shouldn't lock the poor guy in the elevator…what am I saying? I don't give a damn if he's stuck or not!" Freddie looked over as Sam and Carly ran in, they succeeded in trapping Jake.

"Okay, now we can get started," Carly said with a smile. Freddie glanced over at the elevator and frowned, he shrugged and walked over to his laptop. He heard a creaking noise and looked over at the elevator, Jake was pushing the door up.

_"He made it out?"_ Freddie raised his eyebrow and gave a very tiny smile at that, he didn't know if Jake would be okay or not. _"I guess he's been getting over his claustrophobia."_

"We thought you'd be in there for a while," Carly said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, so did I, but then I found an emergency trap door and climbed on out, and here I am," Jake said with a smile. The girls smiled at him and chuckled.

"Now you can be on the show." Freddie groaned inwardly and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good thing too, because now I won't disappoint my grandmother!" Freddie's eyes widened slightly and he looked over, the girls asked about her and Freddie crossed his arms over. "Well, she's never heard me sing before, so when she found out I was going to sing on the show, she went out and bought her very first computer."

_"So Jake never sang for her?"_ Freddie thought as his mouth opened slightly, he couldn't help but feel even more like Jake should be on the show, but if Jake was on, he was going to sound terrible.

"She was saving up for this new foot, but hearing me sing was more important to her." Freddie raised his eyebrow and started to mentally kick himself, the girls asked about the foot and Freddie groaned slightly. "Well, she had this cat…and…I don't like to talk about it really." Freddie nodded in response, of course Jake wouldn't want to talk about it, that was a horrible memory for everyone involved, and Jake probably didn't want to remember it.

"We go live in six minutes!" Freddie shouted from his laptop, he hoped to get Jake thinking about the song and things other than the memory. Especially since it was probably one of the last really good memories that Jake had of the friendship, Freddie blinked and wondered why he cared if Jake remembered the friendship or not.

Freddie was about to go say something to Jake when he was suddenly pushed out of the room by Sam and Carly, he leaned against the wall next to Sam while she and Carly talked about Jake singing. Carly said something about disappointing "Granny one-foot" and the statement made Freddie grimace. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about the possibility of telling Jake that he could do something for the voice.

"Too bad we don't have a geek that will do anything we want," Sam said with a smirk. Freddie rolled his head over and looked at Sam, he knew what she was asking, she wanted him to tamper with the voice. He also knew that if he did it, they wouldn't want to tell Jake and they would lie to him.

"No," Freddie said in a stern tone.

"Oh come on, Freddie, it's for his-"

"I'm not going to do it, so no! I'm not going to help turn some 'Mr. Awesome' into some 'Totally Awesome' person!"

"Freddie!"

"No!"

"But-"

"No." Freddie crossed his arms and looked over at Sam, she wasn't saying anything at all, he closed his eyes and sighed. He thought that if he said no, she would have done something to him, but she didn't._ "Maybe she does really care about me…"_ Then while thinking he was talking to Sam, yet still talking to Carly, he broke his number one rule. "If I do it, will you kiss me?"

"NO!" Freddie's eyes widened and he realized what he had just said, he had been thinking of Sam and really wanted her to kiss him, but he just asked Carly to kiss him in return for helping Jake's voice. He just started to get nervous and his eyes shifted to the side, he had to think of something quick.

"I'm about to puke all over both of you!" Sam exclaimed as she whacked her two friends over the head, Freddie didn't mind that, he deserved it.

"Whatever, I don't care," Freddie said as he walked into the room. "I'll do it…" Freddie walked to his laptop and put the headphones on, Sam and Carly walked over to his side as Jake sat on the stool.

"Hurry, he's about to go," Carly said quickly.

"Yeah, I got him." Freddie was actually glad to be doing this for Jake, but the unfortunate thing was that he was sure the girls were going to lie and not be honest with Jake. _"Why do I even care if they are honest with the guy or not, I shouldn't care!"_ As he tampered with the sound, he listened to the song and thought of Sam for a minute. Then his thoughts wondered and he remembered the memories that he had with his friends.

He could recall every moment that he was with Jake and Jonah, Jake had always been such a good friend to him, no matter what. He was always a loyal friend, he could be funny at times and cowardly at other times. He always lightened the mood whenever he could, and if something was up with Jake, something was up with everyone.

"How is he?" Carly asked.

"Eh, see for yourself…" Freddie gave Carly the headphones, unfortunately Sam had to listen to the horrible voice while Carly and Freddie heard the better voice. _"I hope his grandmother likes this, and she saved up all that money for a new foot and then spent it just to hear Jake sing? How…Why do I care? This is Jake we're talking about, this is the guy that's got a crush on Carly and the one that my crush kissed so many-" _At that instant, right when Jake looked over, Carly kissed Freddie on the nose. Freddie's eyes widened when he saw Jake looking over and then back to the screen to continue singing. _"Holy Crap, I need to explain to him, it isn't what it looks like!"_

Freddie thought once more as he remembered the day the friendship ended, Freddie looked at his reflection on the computer screen and saw that his face mirrored the face that Jake had on that very day. _"What? Was it only that, did Jake not really intend to woo the woman I liked? Did she merely kiss him like Carly just did to me?"_ Freddie slowly glanced up and looked at Jake with wide eyes, he then started to feel incredibly foolish, and like that of a stubborn idiot. He wondered if it was really all just a mistake, did he cause pain for Jake all these years only because of a misunderstanding. _"We had such a great friendship…I have to know if I made a mistake and if he holds a grudge. Maybe I'll ask him after this."_

* * *

Hmm, looks like the same thing just happened to Freddie, well let's see what happens now.


	11. Effects of Kissing

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 14 in this chapter. By the way, Stephanie is NOT an OC; she is in the Jake episode and never talks in it. However, she is actually considered Jake's girlfriend.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Effects of Kissing)

Freddie stood up and walked into the hallway as Jake finished singing, he shouted out and slammed his fist into the wall. "No! I didn't want Carly to do that!" Freddie kept wondering if Jake hated him for what happened, and then he hoped Sam didn't hate him even more. Freddie fell to his knees and punched the ground, he personally felt like he was going to throw up after everything that had just happened.

"Freddie?" The voice belonged to Sam, she knelt beside him and placed her hand on his back. "Are you okay, dork?" Freddie coughed and smiled at her, he didn't mind her calling him dork or other names, they were always like pet names.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just fine." Freddie pushed himself up and wiped his face, Sam stood up and smiled softly at him. "Oh, Sam, I left you guys! I hope nothing happened." Sam shrugged and slowly shook her head.

"No…nothing happened, well other than the ending of the show, I managed to turn off the camera for you." Sam crossed her arms and Freddie raised his eyebrow, so the show ended, he still felt he should talk to Jake. Freddie glanced over at the door and pointed while looking at Sam.

"Jake, is he still in there?" Sam frowned and shook her head, she figured he was still jealous of Jake and he even got Carly to kiss him, much to her turmoil.

"Nah, he left while you were out here, he said he had to get home and think about some things." Freddie didn't like the sound of that, since Jake had a crush on Carly, that much had been obvious, Jake probably had the same thoughts as he did back when they were eight. Freddie clenched his fists and his jaw tightened, he had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew one thing, Sam looked like she was trying to hold back her emotions and he understood this very well. Freddie crossed his arms and looked at Sam closely, she was glances down at the ground, though she'd probably claim to be looking at a hole.

"Sam, I want you to promise me one thing." Sam raised her head and looked at Freddie in confusion and concern, she would always try to acknowledge him when he acknowledged her, because she loved when he noticed her and she had his attention. Freddie placed his hands on Sam's arms, causing her to gasp and blush slightly, Freddie peered directly into her eyes, this action caused her to have to catch herself before fainting. "I want you to promise me that you and Carly will always be friends, you're good friends right now, great friends, and you shouldn't let anything come between you. You know, like Jake…since both of you like Jake, try to find a way that he won't come in between your friendship."

"W-What are you talking about? I don't like Jake like that! I like…" Sam blinked and resisted the urge to push Freddie off of her and throw an insult. "Why do you care anyway? I mean, you got what you wanted, you got Carly to kiss you…and…yeah." Freddie closed his eyes and released Sam, she crossed her arms and glanced to the side. "So, is there anything else you need?"

"Would you go check up on Spencer? It'd probably be best to get that thing off his head and you're the best one to get it off." Sam nodded and walked away, Freddie watched her and smiled softly. He closed his eyes and walked through the door to see Carly messing around with something. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Freddie, is something on your mind?" Carly asked while standing up fully and crossing her arms.

"Why? Why did you have to kiss me?" Carly raised her eyebrow and looked like she had taken offense to the statement.

"What? You're the one that asked me to!"

"I was thinking of Sam at the time, my mind wandered and I was imagining _her_ as the one to kiss me! Now we may have screwed everything up!"

"No, there is no 'we' in that, it was all _you_!" The two didn't realize they were raising their voices, but both were actually angry with what had happened, of course Carly didn't think Jake saw. Freddie grew silent at the statement that Carly said, she was right, it was all his fault. In fact, everything was his fault.

"You're right, Carly…" Carly raised her eyebrow and saw that Freddie's look softened. "I was always too quick to judge…everything that has happened is my fault. Now my closest friend probably hates me, that is assuming-"

"Sam doesn't hate you." Carly's voice was soft and sweet now, she was taking the motherly and comforting approach. "Look, it's not your fault, I know that when I said no to your asking me to kiss you, that you had accepted that. I was just in a moment of happiness to know that you would still do such a thing for Jake, I mean it was totally unlike you, and that's why I did what I did. Sam understands, she doesn't care…" Freddie chuckled and shook his head, Carly had no idea that he meant Jake, but at the same time, he worried about Sam as well.

_"It's going to take some time before we can be really good friends again, probably."_ Freddie crossed his arms and turned around, Carly tilted her head and Freddie smiled softly. "I'm going home now, I need to rest and catch up on some thinking. I'll talk to you later, probably tomorrow, and if you think Sam's really fine with what just happened…reassure her that nothing more is going to happen." Carly nodded as Freddie left the area, she herself would have to talk to Jake tomorrow, she actually couldn't wait. She didn't have to tell Freddie that she didn't want Jake to know about tampering with his voice, that was something that wasn't needed and she knew that even though Freddie was honest, he would listen to her reasoning.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"No reasoning is good enough," Freddie said while leaning against the locker. He had a small cassette tape in a recorder, it was Jake's real voice. He was an honest person, he couldn't lie to Jake, even if Jake had done him a few wrongs.

On the other side of the hallway, Stephanie was talking with Jake, she apologized for avoiding him. "I've just had to do a lot of thinking," Stephanie said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you think I didn't want to talk to you or anything!"

"I know that now, but I was a bit worried," Jake said with a slight chuckle. Stephanie smiled and crossed her arms over, she gazed at Jake and chuckled.

"Jake, your singing was pretty good, so that was dedicated to your grandmother?"

"Well…sort of, I mean it was but that's not the only person it was dedicated to." Jake started to blush as Stephanie tilted her head, trying to think of who else it could have been dedicated to. "So, Freddie didn't really talk to me much…I mean, I wanted to talk to him and I tried, but it didn't go well. Oh, and I think he likes _Carly_ and not Sam!"

"Oh, well that's a shock, I thought he liked Sam, I could have sworn he liked her over Carly. It's too bad that you didn't get to talk to him though, I would have hoped that you could have, it would be so great for you to be friends again!"

"I know…" Jake smiled at Stephanie, he felt if he and Freddie were friends, then Stephanie wouldn't feel so guilty anymore. "So, what were you thinking about?" Stephanie blushed and bit her lip.

"Well actually…uh, you know how everyone thought we were dating? Well I was thinking about why they thought it and trying to figure out if there was anything about you that would have been datable. I don't know, it's stupid."

"I don't think it is." Stephanie raised her eyebrow and looked at Jake, he was smiling at her and looking at her with so much intensity. "Well, I can tell you that I've thought a lot about it too. I guess it might be that we're always seen together, or that we have such great chemistry."

"You think we have chemistry?" Jake nodded and Stephanie bit her lip once more. "I-If we actually kissed, do you think we would feel anything?" Jake opened his mouth but closed it soon afterwards, not sure if only stuttering sounds would be heard coming out, so he shrugged and Stephanie blushed slightly.

"Maybe, so do you want to find out? I mean if we don't feel anything at all, we can still remain close friends and all. Of course, what happens if we do feel something?" Jake rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Now you see, this is why I would want Freddie to have stayed my friend, because I wouldn't have been so nervous and he'd be standing next to me trying to coach me on!"

"Well…wait a minute…you're _nervous_?" Jake gulped and chuckled, Stephanie let out a small giggle and looked directly at Jake. "I think we should see, I mean it's possible that everyone else sees what we don't see. I don't know if that's the case or not, but-" With that, Jake wrapped his arms around Stephanie and pulled her into an embrace, he lowered his lips to hers, taking her by surprise. Stephanie slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jake, she deepened the kiss and you could definitely say she felt something. Jake felt something as well with that, and when their lips parted, they both seemed to want more. "Uh…wow…so did you feel anything, Jake?"

"Uh…" Jake's eyes were wider than they had ever been, he didn't know how to respond either. He definitely felt something, but wasn't sure if Stephanie felt anything. "That depends, did you feel anything at all?"

"Maybe…You know how shy I am, I can't know unless you know!"

"You're not that shy, I think you're a very headstrong and beautiful woman who knows what she's doing and…"

"Jake…you think I'm beautiful?" Stephanie blushed and Jake nodded his head. "Wow, I think-" Stephanie's cell phone began to rang, she pulled out her phone and looked at it. "Uh-oh, I have to take this call, I'll talk to you in a little while, Jake." Jake nodded as Stephanie walked away, he say Carly walk up to him and smile almost sadly.

"So, Jake…how are you?" Carly asked.

"Oh, I'm good, it's been a busy morning."

"Yeah, it seems like you had a pretty busy morning as well." Jake raised his eyebrow and Carly sighed. "I kind of saw you kissing your ex girlfriend."

"My ex…Oh, no, she's not my ex girlfriend! Though, we talked and well…I guess, I don't know, maybe we're together now. At least I don't feel odd about you dating Freddie."

"Wait…what? I'm not dating Freddie!"

"Come on, I saw you kiss him on the nose."

"Yeah, but I'm not dating him! Oh…and what do you mean she's not your ex, do you know her?" Carly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Freddie giving her a serious look.

"Carly, move on please, that's not his girlfriend and yes he knows her." Jake felt funny and his eyes shifted to the side, Carly raised her eyebrow and wondered why Freddie would know or care. "Please move, Carly, I have to talk to Jake."

"Freddie, seriously though, lay off of him. It's not like he's trying to go after S-"

"Carly…" Freddie's voice had a low growl to it, he wanted to talk to Jake and he wasn't going to let Carly get in the way of that. "Go elsewhere, preferably a classroom. I need to talk to Jake, and I'm going to do it right now."

"Okay, no need to be harsh."

"I'm not being harsh." Carly chuckled nervously and walked away, Freddie crossed his arms and looked closely at Jake. Jake slowly closed his locker door and chuckled nervously, truth be told, he was afraid of what was about to happen.

* * *

Okay, the big confrontation takes place next chapter. Maybe Freddie was being harsh, but hey, he had to get Carly out of there. Next chapter will be up soon.


	12. Renewal of Friendship

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 14 in this chapter. By the way, Stephanie is NOT an OC; she is in the Jake episode and never talks in it. However, she is actually considered Jake's girlfriend.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Renewal of Friendship)

"So, Freddie…Uh…" Jake shifted his eyes to the side and silently gulped. "Hey, don't worry, if you like Carly, I'm backing off! Honest, I _really_ mean it this time, I promise I won't do anything. Besides, I think I may like another girl, I won't-"

"Jake." Jake instantly silenced himself, Freddie lifted the recorder and held it toward him. "Take this."

"Okay, but what is it?" Jake asked as he took the recorder from Freddie's hand. Freddie sighed and glanced to the side, he knew nobody else was around, so he was fine.

"It's your _real_ singing, Jake." Jake raised his eyebrow and looked at Freddie, he had a solemn look on his face while keeping his arms crossed. "Jake, your singing wasn't very good, so I tampered with your voice. The girls told me that they didn't want to tell you, that it would be devastating, but you deserve to know the truth. Plus, I think your grandmother will love that voice right there more than the fake and tampered up version."

"You mean…" Jake pressed play and he heard his horrible, off-key singing voice, his jaw tightened and he swiftly stopped the tape. "So my singing is still really bad."

"Sam has a father that teaches singing lessons and I'm sure he'll help you out if you want him to." Jake couldn't believe that Freddie actually helped him and was being honest, furthermore, he was shocked to know his voice still sounded like crap. "Don't worry Jake, you sound much better than when you were eight. These things get better as time goes by, and a singing teacher really helps speed it all up."

"Freddie…thanks, I mean it, thank you so much for telling me this." Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms over, both of the boys thought the other probably still bore a grudge against the other. All they needed to do was tear down that wall. Freddie glanced to the side and frowned, he must have thought he was so stupid for thinking that Jake had stolen his crush so long ago, and the same thing happened to him that happened to Jake.

"Jake, I'm sorry that you saw what you did. Believe me though, Carly and I are not together, and I did not want that nose kiss to happen." Jake raised his eyebrow and Freddie let out a sigh. "Truth be told, the girls were trying to convince me to tamper with your voice and I was already in the process of wanting to do that. I actually was thinking of Sam when I asked for the kiss, I was looking at Sam and I felt as though I was talking to her. Then when I realized that I was still talking to Carly, it was too late. So I went back inside and that's where I tampered around with your voice, but I had wanted to tell you, yet the girls, mostly Carly, didn't want me to."

"You mean…You didn't really intend for her to kiss you?"

"That's correct, I suppose I can trust you to stay away from Sam? I say this because Sam is the one that I'm falling in love with. I don't need any trouble there."

"Believe me, Freddie, I will stay out of your way!"

"You don't have to do that, I get the feeling that the same thing happened to me that happened to you." Jake raised his eyebrow and Freddie continued. "You had a crush on Carly, and then she kissed me, you saw it and assumed we were together."

"Yeah, but back then, I didn't want to get involved with Stephanie, you were the one that liked her and I was just being a best friend by staying away from her. In fact, it was…" Jake stopped talking and Freddie raised his eyebrow, Jake wasn't sure it would be appropriate to talk about the things Jonah said and did over the years or about how Jonah was the one that made Stephanie kiss him. Jake wanted to build the friendship back to trust, then when he was sure Freddie would actually believe him when he mentioned Jonah, that's when he'd say some of the strange occurrences.

"Well Jake, what do you think is going to happen now?" Jake shrugged and crossed his arms over.

"I was kind of hoping that maybe we could start over again, and probably try to be friends."

"Yeah, that sounds fine by me, oh and what's going on with you and Stephanie these days?" Jake's mouth fell and he glanced around nervously, Freddie sighed and smiled at him. "Trust me, I don't care that you may like her now, in fact, it wouldn't even bother me. Besides…my eyes are already set on a girl that means the world to me right now."

"Yeah, well I don't know what's going to happen, I mean Stephanie and I have only been friends up until this point. We kind of just kissed and I don't really know what to make of it, I mean, maybe we were kind of pressured into it or something, but regardless of anything that happened, we still kissed."

"Cool, so how was it, did you feel anything at all?" Jake thought for a brief second and then nodded his head, Freddie smirked and patted Jake's back. "Well, I think it's about time you get into a serious relationship. Or is it that you're still unsure of how you feel about her?"

"Well, there was that guilt at first, the guilt of what happened back in the past."

"The past is past, Jake. There comes a time, I guess, in everyone's life when they must come to terms with what has happened in the past and move on. I'm going to forget about what happened when we were eight, especially since we were young, naïve and I had absolutely no clue that what happened that day was not what I thought." Jake smiled and closed his eyes, he was sure this was one of the greatest days of his life, he had his friend back.

"So, you don't care if I date her?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know…but can I ask you something?" Jake glanced at the recording and looked at Freddie. "When I show this to my family, _and_ Stephanie, would you be there with me? You know, just in case something went wrong?"

"Of course I will, I don't intend on telling Carly and Sam about our friendship just yet, by the way. I don't know just how well they would take the news, but I think when I do talk to them, you should probably be there to increase the shock factor." Freddie smirked and Jake let out a small laugh. "Now, all I want to do is get Sam to like me, and Carly made this stupid plan a little while ago that I should constantly say I loved Carly in order to make Sam jealous."

"How is that plan going?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Horrible! I think she may start detesting me, and I'm pretty much going to stop declaring my love for Carly because I don't have any feelings for her. It's starting to creep me out too, I just can't stand it much longer."

"Yeah, maybe you should stop, I mean you guys are probably great friends, right?"

"Yeah, after what happened with us, Sam kind of brought me back to reality, I suppose. She's been a great friend and I guess I've been attracted to her all this time."

"Maybe you'll get her to like you eventually, unless she already does, you never know." Jake shrugged and Freddie rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, but girls, they're definitely tough to understand. One second they seem all happy about something, then they're sad about another thing, then they get angry, and then they are happy again! It's like the cycle is one of those never-ending type things." Jake nodded in understanding and looked at his watch, his eyes widened and he looked quickly at Freddie.

"Hey, we're going to be late to our classes!"

"Oh damn, you're right…okay, so meet me around here after school and we'll take this recording over to your Grandmother's place, okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you then dude." Freddie nodded and shook Jake's hand before parting, they went in opposite directions to their classes.

What they did not see was Jonah, he was hiding behind a wall and listening to the conversation, he let out a sigh and crossed his arms. _"I thought I would always have Jake to myself as my best friend, and Freddie gave me more attention over the years because Jake was out of the picture. Now they're friends again, why? Why can't I be like Freddie, he's got everything! He's got Sam, he's got Jake, he's got a great mother and great friends, he has that project, even his father is great and he doesn't know it!"_

* * *

Looks like they're friends again, the next chapter will be up soon!


	13. Sam Learns

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 14 in this chapter. By the way, Stephanie is NOT an OC; she is in the Jake episode and never talks in it. However, she is actually considered Jake's girlfriend.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Sam Learns)

After school, Jake pulled Stephanie to the place he was supposed to meet Freddie, he had a huge grin on his face and Stephanie was jus growing more and more confused. "Jake, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I kind of wanted to surprise you, but you'll never believe what happened!" Jake said in a quick voice. Jake glanced over to see Jonah stepping next to Jake, he smiled and crossed his arms while Jake feigned interest in the guy. "Hey Jonah, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Jonah said with a grin. "How are you?" Jake shrugged and Stephanie eyed Jonah closely.

"I'm good, but we're kind of busy, actually." Jonah's lips formed an 'O' shape and he crossed his arms, he was wondering if Jake was really going to spend time with Freddie.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jake narrowed his eyes and gestured toward Stephanie; Jake raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Okay, so you want some privacy." Jake raised his eyebrows and smiled for a second while Jonah swiftly turned around and walked away, Stephanie chuckled and slowly shook her head.

"So seriously, what's going on?" Stephanie asked in a quiet voice. Jake turned around to face her, he had a large grin on his face, it was obvious he was excited about the fact that his friendship had been renewed.

"Well, you know that thing that you've been feeling guilty about for so long?" Stephanie raised her eyebrow and glanced over to see Freddie walking toward them, she pointed at him and Jake looked back, Freddie smiled and crossed his arms. "Freddie and I have renewed our friendship." Stephanie's jaw dropped and she nearly squealed in excitement, she couldn't believe what had just graced her ears. "Isn't that great, after all this time, we're friends again!"

"Yep, I figure it took long enough," Freddie said while placing his elbow on Jake's shoulder. A girl walked by and stared at Freddie and Jake with wide eyes, they looked at her and smirked, she then blushed and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"A-Are you two friends again?" The girl asked. Jake and Freddie both nodded and the girl squealed, Stephanie groaned and was sure she heard another person groan, the girl then ran through the halls screaming. "Jake Krandle and Freddie Benson are friends again!"

"Well I wasn't sure I wanted that to happen…" Jake shrugged and looked at Stephanie, she didn't seem to appreciate them making the girl blush at all. Freddie stood straight and crossed his arms, he smirked as he looked from Jake to Stephanie. "So, are you guys finally together now or something?" Stephanie blushed and Jake slowly glanced over at her, he chuckled and Freddie rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not like I care if you like each other now or not, I have my own problems to deal with. Like Carly's little plan to make me say I love her all the time just to make Sam jealous."

"Wait, you like Sam, not Carly?" Stephanie asked in slight shock and confusion, Freddie nodded and she tilted her head. "Okay, well that clears things up, we weren't really sure. As for whether Jake and I are together, well…" Freddie smirked and crossed his arms over, there was no reason why Jake and Stephanie shouldn't be together, at least he didn't see any reason.

"Freddie?" A voice asked from behind. Freddie blinked and turned around, Sam was staring at him with confusion, she also had a tape in her hand. "Freddie, w-what are you doing with Jake and his girlfriend?" Jake closed his eyes and sighed while Stephanie blushed; Freddie chuckled and pointed to the tape in Sam's hand.

"What's that for?" Freddie asked with a smirk. He wondered if Sam was going against Carly's word and going to give Jake the real tape, like he had done. Sam blinked and looked at the cassette; she chuckled and crossed her arms. "Oh, and it seems that Jake and Stephanie aren't dating at the moment, though…" Freddie narrowed his eyes and glanced at Jake and Stephanie through the corner of his eyes, a smirk very clear on his face. "I do wonder why they would be kissing if they're not together, come on Jake, don't tell me you're not together and expect me to believe that!" Freddie laughed lightly and patted Jake on the back, Sam stared at them in bewilderment.

"Well I was actually going to give Jake-"

"I already did that." Sam raised her eyebrow and her jaw fell slightly, she had no clue why Freddie would bother with telling Jake about that, he didn't even like Jake.

"I thought you hated Jake or something, because he was going after Carly or something like that." Freddie chuckled and slowly shook his head, he gestured for everyone to follow so they could go to Jake's grandma and various other places. The group left the school and started walking down the street, Jake and Freddie were in front, laughing and talking about the things that had happened over the years. Sam and Stephanie walked behind them; Stephanie was looking at them with a smile on her face while Sam just remained confused.

"They don't hate each other," Stephanie said quietly. Sam raised her eyebrow and watched as Freddie laughed at a joke that Jake said. "They used to be such great friends, way back in kindergarten. They did everything together, until they had a falling out…"

"They were friends before?" Sam looked at Stephanie with confusion; she didn't understand why Freddie never told her about Jake being his friend. "What else did he not ever tell me?" Stephanie saw that Sam might be getting offended, so she had to think of something to say so Sam would understand and not get offended.

"Something really bad happened when they were only eight and it severed their friendship, after that, some people gossiped and told Freddie more and more lies about Jake. Oddly enough, Freddie believed them; he believed them over the one who had been his truest friend in this entire world."

"Oh…that doesn't sound too great." Stephanie frowned and shook her head slowly.

"He was one of the more popular people in the school, but after the incident that happened, he just withdrew from the whole popularity thing and Jake rose up. Of course, Jake never went a day without wanting to be Freddie's friend again, and I was Jake's closest friend, and tried to help him whenever something went wrong."

Sam looked down toward the ground and let out a sigh, she thought of the events that occurred yesterday, Freddie did seem a bit distracted when it came to Jake. "Stephanie, does Freddie know about Jake's grandma?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah that was one of the biggest things that happened. Freddie was there when Jake's grandma lost her foot, he helped to get the cat off and helped to comfort Jake and so forth." Sam's eyes widened slightly, she thought there was a reason Freddie was so quick to stop them from talking to Jake about his grandmother.

"So what exactly was it that happened to destroy their friendship? Is it something that was really all that bad?" Stephanie looked from Sam and over to Jake and Freddie, she smiled and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Yes actually it was…and I felt guilty all the time because of it, even when Jake would tell me it wasn't my fault." Sam raised her eyebrow and Stephanie closed her eyes. "Freddie had a crush on me and Jake promised Freddie to stay away from the girl that he liked, well one of their other friends, one that wasn't so great, came to me and told me that Jake liked me. I may have misinterpreted something, but Jake and I aren't sure about it, but at that time I had a crush on Jake. Well I was the new girl at the school and I thought that Jake liked me back, I was told he'd give me a tour of the school if I gave him a nose kiss or something."

"Oh my god, you didn't…" Sam stared over at the two boys, her eyes widened as she remembered the odd way that Freddie was acting after Carly gave him that nose kiss, of course that was something very strange. "So you gave Jake a nose kiss?"

"Yes, I gave him a kiss, and Freddie saw it. When that happened, Freddie called off the friendship and Jake didn't really want to talk to me again after that, and I was blamed constantly for breaking up the greatest friendship ever." Stephanie let out a sigh and crossed her arms, anyone could see that it wasn't a memory she liked to think back on. "Well Jake still took me on that tour, but I felt bad enough and didn't really feel like making him do that, and when we talked about what happened, we found out it was a misunderstanding. We decided to remain friends after that, but it seems people thought we were dating all the time, and we never did because of that experience."

"Oh, I see. What was with that kiss that I saw, then?" Stephanie blushed and glanced over at Sam, she closed her eyes and let out a large sigh.

"We wanted to see if there was really anything there, some girl had been harassing us the other day and I avoided Jake after that. After hearing the show, I decided to talk to him. It's odd, he couldn't sing before…"

"Uh, well…" Jake and Freddie stopped walking and turned around, they looked at the girls and smiled, both girls blushed at that and stopped walking when the boys walked to them. "What do you two want?"

"Well Stephanie should be the first to know this," Freddie said while crossing his arms over. He glanced at Jake and pointed to the cassette tape in Jake's pocket, Jake took it out and handed it to Stephanie.

"Carly didn't want Freddie to tell me about this, but he was going to do this regardless of whether or not Carly gave him that dumb nose kiss. He already felt it would have been the proper thing to do," Jake said as Stephanie raised her eyebrow and looked at the tape recorder. She sighed and pressed the play button, she smiled as she heard Jake's real voice, she looked up at Jake and gave him a soft smile.

"I think it's great," Stephanie said quietly. "Freddie did a good thing to cover up this for the reason that the school probably would have made fun of you, but he did the right thing letting you know. This is very good." Jake smiled and Freddie patted his back, Sam crossed her arms and gave off a smile as well.

"Well, I think I'm going to give this to my Grandma because Freddie says she'll like it as well, and that family likes the real voice no matter how bad it is. I actually never really sang to my grandma for real."

"Speaking of singing, Sam I wanted to ask you something," Freddie said with a quick voice. Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over, Freddie crossed his arms and smiled. "Your dad is a voice teacher on the side, right? Well, would you let him teach Jake how to sing? Jake apparently didn't get a real voice teacher after all these years, and I think your father would help him out."

"Uh, yeah I think that'll be just fine," Sam responded while nodding her head. Jake and Freddie turned around and looked toward a house, it was Jake's grandmother's home. The boys ran toward the house while the girls just walked up to the door. "So, did you like that kiss with Jake, Stephanie?"

"Y-Yeah actually, the one that we had just this morning actually, seeing as how that's not the one that makes me feel guilty. Now I just can't be happier for Jake, he has his best friend back, or they're really just starting over again. What about you, do you like Freddie?"

"What? Me like the dork? No!"

"Heh, whatever you say, Sam." Sam huffed and looked over at Freddie, he and Jake were standing at the door of the house and looking at the girls. She blushed when she felt Freddie's eyes on her, she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"The dork likes Carly anyway, so who am I to stand in the way of that? Freddie said an odd thing yesterday though, he told me to make sure I'm always good friends with Carly or something…"

"Maybe he was giving you a fair warning never to let a guy come between you…a girl came between Jake and Freddie." Stephanie narrowed her eyes and saw Jake's grandma open the door, the boys walked in and the girls soon followed. The grandma had a cane so she could safely walk around, she moved over to her seat and smiled at Freddie.

"Freddie Benson, is that you?" The Grandma asked. "My, my, you've really grown. I've missed seeing your face around here, have you and my little Jake made up after all these years?"

"Yes, we're staring our friendship over again," Freddie said with a smile. "By the way, Jake has something he wants to give you."

"Okay." Jake handed her the tape recorder and the grandma looked at it, she pressed the play button and heard Jake's real voice starting to play, she smiled and looked up at Jake. "I love it, is this song the one you sang on iCarly?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry if you wasted your money," Jake said quietly.

"No I didn't, I was just proud enough to see you on iCarly, your singing is great as far as I'm concerned." Jake smiled and hugged his grandmother, she hugged him and Freddie merely smiled at them.

"I told you that she would like the recording, Jake," Freddie said with a smile. Freddie crossed his arms and glanced over at the grandmother, he then tapped his chin and grinned. "Hey, how much would the surgery for that new foot cost you?"

"It would have been about four hundred dollars, why?"

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if I used my allowance to chip in and help an old friend, I couldn't pay the full thing but I could probably get in about half of that." Jake's eyes widened slightly and he glanced over at Freddie with a grin.

"You would do that for my grandma?" Jake asked.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Jake chuckled and quickly hugged Freddie. "Whoa, ah what the heck…" Freddie returned the hug and the girls smiled, Sam could see where they must have been great friends, even though she didn't know them when they were friends, she was still happy for them.

"Jake, I think I can pay about one hundred, my parents aren't very wealthy, but I can get about that much," Stephanie said quickly. She wanted to help Jake out in any way she could, Jake smiled at her and Sam glanced toward the ground. She looked over at Jake's grandma and back to Freddie and Jake, she couldn't help wanting to support Freddie's friend.

"I can pay a hundred as well," Sam said with a smile. "I have plenty of money, and besides, I wouldn't want that dork over there to have all the glory in this." Freddie chuckled and Jake smiled at her.

"You guys don't _have_ to do that, you know," Jake said while crossing his arms.

"Spare us," Freddie stated while placing his hand on Jake's shoulder. "We want to do it, and I think you know me well enough to figure that when I set my mind to something, I mean to do just that. I'll go talk to my mom and I guess Sam can talk to her dad."

"Yeah, I can talk to my dad about those things you wanted," Sam said while nodding her head. "I think my dad will be all right with helping Jake out in his singing and so forth." Freddie nodded and glanced to the side, thinking about something, he smiled and patted Jake on the back.

"Hey, let's go over and talk to my mom, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you!"

* * *

There's the end of that chapter, I hope you liked it! Something big's going to happen next chapter, so stick around.


	14. Jonah's Plot

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 15 now

* * *

Chapter 14 (Jonah's Plot)

Freddie sat at the kitchen table with Spencer, it was his first date with a girl named Valerie. He had no idea why he was going on this date, but he had a feeling it had to do with the fact that Carly and Sam forced him to go on this date. Even Jake told him that he didn't think Freddie dating Valerie was going to be such a great idea. It had only been a few months since he and Jake had become friends again, and Mrs. Benson had been ecstatic. _"I still don't see why she calls herself _Mrs._ Benson; she's supposed to be divorced."_ Freddie sighed and looked over at Spencer, his friend had a huge grin on his face.

"Don't be so nervous," Spencer said with a smile. Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes, how could he not be nervous, especially when he cared more for Sam. He wondered how it could be that he still wasn't together with Sam, but he did know it would take some time, but he wanted her back, and he needed her to know how he felt about her. "Hey Freddie, just remember that if you don't have anything to say, look into her eyes and don't say anything at all!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over at Spencer in disbelief.

"I don't think that really works, and won't she think I'm just…" Freddie blinked and his head fell slightly, it worked and Spencer had him hypnotized. Freddie shook his head and looked over to see Sam and Carly walking down the stairs, he looked at Sam and nearly fell into a trance. _"What on earth am I thinking? Yet Sam, she doesn't like me back, all these years of flirting with Carly stopped months ago, but Sam still bugs me about that. I don't love Carly! I can't love her, its impossible!"_ A knock on the door was heard and Sam opened it to reveal Valerie, she then slammed the door on her. "Sam!" Freddie walked over and opened the door for Valerie, she smiled and the other girls left the area. "Hello Valerie, how are you?"

"You aren't going to slam the door on me, are you?" Valerie asked with a nervous chuckle. Freddie shook his head and led her into the room, he smiled as Spencer led them to the table. "Thanks for saying yes, I'm so glad to be able to date you."

"Yeah, same here…"

-NEW SCENE-

"They had been dating for some time now," Jonah said to himself. He was walking down the street, thinking about Freddie and Valerie's relationship. _"She seems to make such a great girlfriend; it makes me want her as _my_ girlfriend."_ Jonah looked over at a diner and smirked, Spencer was going to be taking Freddie and Valerie there to celebrate their relationship. Jonah put his hands in his pocket and walked into the diner, it was small and it was empty, the only people there was the staff. _"Let's get them all out of here."_

Jonah walked into the place and headed for the manager's office, he sat down in a seat and smiled. "Sir, I'm here to inform you that we found some bugs and rats in here," Jonah said while placing photos of rats and insects on the desk, they were fake but they looked real enough. _"I've been planning this for all this time, I can't fail now."_ The manager took one look at the photos and his eyes grew large, he immediately rushed out and evacuated the building with the staff.

Jonah chuckled and walked out, he switched the closed sign to open and walked over to the bar area, he knew Spencer would do all the ordering and it wouldn't be suspicious for Spencer to see Jonah working at the diner. He looked up and saw Freddie walking in the place with Valerie and Spencer; he quickly turned around and waited for Freddie and Valerie to take their seats.

Spencer walked over toward the bar and smiled as Jonah turned around. "Hello, I'd like to place an order for my friends over there," Spencer said in a quiet voice. "Oh, Jonah, I didn't know you were working here!"

"Of course, I've been working here for about a year," Jonah said while wiping a glass as if it was dirty. "So, what will the order be, and I'll bring it out."

"Well, they want the number five and two glasses of Dr. Pepper, can you manage that?" Jonah nodded and Spencer walked over to the table, not bothering to mention that Jonah was there.

_"Two Dr. Peppers coming right up, this will be perfect."_ Jonah took two pills from his pocket and grinned. _"Two of these should provoke these two into doing something that will cause them to break up."_

Jonah walked over to the soda machine, he filled two glasses with Dr. Pepper and placed the pills in them. He took a spoon and quickly began to stir it in, with that, he waited for Spencer to come and pick up the drinks. Spencer took the drinks over to the table and then walked toward the bathroom, Jonah then followed after Spencer and tapped his shoulder. "Spencer, you need to be careful in the bathroom, remodeling work has been done in there."

"Yeah, I got that," Spencer said while walking into the bathroom. Jonah followed and slammed a blunt object into Spencer's head, knocking him out. He then walked out and saw Freddie and Valerie drinking from their drinks.

_"Yes, now they'll drink in the date rape drugs, and they will be drunk. When they wake up next to each other, they're going to realize what happened and then they'll blame each other so much that they will break up!"_ Jonah saw that it was starting to work, his plan would have to work, there was no question about it. He waited until Freddie and Valerie started to act drunk and then he left the diner, knowing full well what the two would be doing.

-NEW SCENE-

Spencer moaned as he walked out of the bathroom, his eyes widened when he saw Freddie and Valerie lying on the floor, mostly naked. He ran over to them and saw signs that looked like they were drunk, he raised his eyebrow and took one of the glasses, he sniffed it and his eyes grew large. It smelt like something other than Dr. Pepper had been put in the drinks, he wasn't sure what, but he wasn't going to worry about that.

He quickly turned to the two youths and dressed them in whatever remaining clothes they had on, he wasn't sure if it was necessary for them to know what happened, and he wasn't going to tell them unless something major went wrong. He rubbed his head and waited as Freddie and Valerie woke up, they moaned and looked around.

"Why does it feel like a brick hit me in the head?" Freddie asked while wincing slightly. Spencer chuckled nervously and shrugged his shoulders, he needed to think of something to say.

"I was walking out when I tripped and accidently hit you guys with something, don't worry about it," Spencer said with a small sigh. The other two shrugged and waited as Spencer left some money on the table. "You've been out for a bit, the place closed while you were out, and I've been a bit spaced out, something hit me while I was in the bathroom."

"I don't want to know." Spencer chuckled and the trio left the diner. Jonah watched them as they left, he was confused, Valerie and Freddie were not arguing at all. Of course, what he didn't know, was they didn't remember a thing that happened.

_"Damn it,"_ Jonah thought while clenching his fists. _"Break up, damn you!"_ Jonah didn't like that Freddie got everything, he didn't even want him to be around and spoil everything. _"If I had everything Freddie had, I'd be happy. Why can't I have what he has? Why can't I have a good life, a great best friend and a great girlfriend? Why can't they all pay attention to me, more attention to me and _not _Freddie?"_

Jonah sulked and walked off, he had to think of something. His jealousy of his best friend had grown more and more over the years, it bugged him to think that he still had nothing. He was greedy, he was only growing more and more envious, and there was nothing anyone could do about that. _"I want his life. I want to call Mrs. Benson my mom, I want Jake to pay more attention to me, I want Sam and Carly to be my friends, I want to be the one helping them with the webcast, and I want that and so much more!"_

What Jonah didn't realize, was maybe he could have had all of that, but he had been orphaned at such a young age and never really knew his parents all that well. His parents had been rich, they had all that stuff, but then the tragic accident happened and they were gone.

He walked toward where Freddie's apartment was, he was going to go ahead and just do something with him, like play some video games. He didn't care if Freddie was there or not, he just wanted to be somewhere where there was somebody there. He was about to knock on Freddie's door when Carly's door opened up and Spencer's hand landed on Jonah's shoulder.

"What did you do?" Spencer asked with a low growl in his voice. Jonah raised his eyebrow and turned around to look at Spencer, he had a very innocent look on his face. "Don't give me that, you did something, I know you did, and if you try to lie your way out of this…" Spencer narrowed his eyes and Jonah let out a sigh. "Trust me, I'm not going to be very thrilled until I know exactly what it is you drugged my friend with and why it was that you did it."

"Oh shut up already," Jonah said with a growl in his voice. "Yes, I drugged them with a date rape drug, but hear this…If you tell them, I'm going to kill you and I will kill your sister as well. Don't think I'm joking, if you go to _anyone_ with this, I'm going to be very pissed."

"What?" Spencer looked into Jonah's eyes and saw a look of pure greed, malice, anger, jealousy, and so much more, he stepped back and his body shook with fear.

"You're going to talk about this, never, right?" Spencer nodded and Jonah smiled softly. "Good, now go back inside, and would you make some tacos for me if I come by?" Spencer nodded and rushed back into the room, Jonah turned around and knocked on the door, it opened and Jake was behind the door. _"What is he doing here?"_

"Hey Freddie, it's Jonah!" Jake called out as he looked back inside the home. Freddie said for him to come on inside, so Jake led him inside. Sam was there, but she was completely ignoring Jonah. They were sitting with Della in the chair.

"Hey Mrs. Benson," Jonah said with a slight smile. Della gave a half smile and looked back at the group, she had been explaining something important to them.

"Mom was telling me something about _him_," Freddie said with narrow eyes. Jonah blinked and immediately realized who it was that Freddie was talking about, it was Freddie's father.

"Now Freddie, I want you to know why I'm bringing this up," Della said in a quiet voice. "It's because you asked why I always wear my wedding ring, I think it's time I tell you the truth about your father."

"Okay…what is it?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Della let out a sigh, it had to be said, she couldn't wait another minute.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you because of what your father is doing, as you should know, he's nowhere in this city. Your father is a special agent in the police force, once he's done with what his job is and he returns here, they may make him a police chief. After all, that's sort of what his job was when he left…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm really still married to him, and I have always loved him."

* * *

Jonah has gotten worse, and Mrs. Benson will be telling them about Mr. Benson it seems. What will unfold in the next chapter, wait and see, you're sure to love it! Oh no, I guarantee, you will love it.


	15. Returning Home

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 15 now

* * *

Chapter 15 (Returning Home)

"Damn this media, damn the asshole criminals that I've been chasing," A deep voiced man said while sitting at a table inside a restaurant. He was holding a glass in his hand and staring into the drink, he had a moustache and wore dark shades over his eyes. His hair was deep brown and his attire consisted of a black T-shirt with blue jeans. Sitting in front of him was his boss, Vash Johnson.

"Look, you can't damn everything," Vash said while crossing his arms. He put a cigarette in his mouth and started to light it, he stopped and put it away. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you can't tolerate cigarette smoke." Vash crossed his arms and sighed, he slowly shook his head and glanced out a window. "I'm sorry it's taken so long, Henry, but you know-"

"So long, damn it, it's been ten f- years!" The man shouted while slamming his closed fist on the table. "I've been tracking and chasing these goddamn criminals across the globe for ten years! I have a wife and a son back home, and I need to get back to them. I've had to make my wife pretend I was out of their life forever, all because I needed a secret identity, what am I going to do if my son hates me! I'm pretty damn sure he does!"

"Now Henry, you know only you're qualified for this job." Henry groaned and took a sip of his coffee. He stared out the window and then back at Vash, he could stand the fact that it took ten years and he only managed to take down two criminals from the crime syndicate that he was chasing. Not only that, but the media was following him everywhere and breaking his cover.

"Ten years I have been searching for this damned crime organization, ten years and I've only managed to bring down two out of them. I want to return home to my family. Not only that, my cover is blown every time the media finds me, why is it I had to be chosen for this job? I was the police chief of Seattle and now my assistant police chief's taken over until my return. I was supposed to return _years_ ago!"

"Yes, yes, I understand your concern, but once we catch the rest of the criminals, you will be returning home Mr. Benson."

"I fully intend on that." Henry Benson slowly stood up from the table and placed some money on it. "That should be enough for the waiter…oh and Vash?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Henry narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, his jaw tightened and his body grew firm. Vash's eyes widened when he saw Henry cross his arms, he knew the posture, and he wasn't fond of what usually came from it.

"I'm handling things myself, my brother leads the organization we're after, and I'll crush Victor and his crime syndicate in one sitting. As you said, their meeting place is not far from here…guess what, I'm going to go there, and I'm going to singlehandedly blow them away, and get to my family!" Vash's jaw fell and he quickly stood up, he couldn't allow that, Henry would be killed.

"There are several criminals, you know you don't have a whole army by your side! You'll be killed, Henry!" Henry scowled and turned around, he glanced back at Vash with narrow eyes, a sign that he'd had enough.

"You know my personality well, Vash, so you should know my answer." Vash sighed and crossed his arms, he knew he wouldn't be able to convince Henry to do anything otherwise. Once this man had something in mind, he would go through it without fail.

"Fine then, if you want to go bring them down all by yourself, be my guest, since there is nothing I can do to talk you out of it." Vash smirked and stared at Henry, there was yet another thing he had in mind. "However, you're not doing it alone, count me in on this mission. I can't allow you to have _all_ the fun." Henry smirked and walked out of the diner, Vash followed after him.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Victor Benson sat at a round table in his hideout, he held his hands in front of his face and narrowed his eyes. "I have information that states that our location has once again been found out," Victor said with narrow eyes. "My filthy rat of a brother may come and take us out, but we should evade him as we have for the past ten years." A man with a cowboy hat on sat next to Victor, he had a wide smirk on his face.

"Well, we've evaded your brother for ten years, and he doesn't seem to have the guts to charge into our hideout on his own," the man stated with a smirk.

"Well Hector, all I can say is if he does ever gain these guts that he needs, we'll just have to kill him the second he steps in." Hector nodded and looked at their two allies, John and Margaret Brown, they had been with them for years and were two of the most vicious killers on the team. They had the most money and left their son behind by faking their own death many years ago.

"You'd think he'd give up searching after all these years," John said with a chuckle. "After all, he's not all that-" John was interrupted by bullets flying into his back, Margaret was shot in the back and shoulder as well. Victor and Hector looked over at the doorway and saw Henry with Vash, both had guns in their hands and their eyes were narrowed.

"Hello bastards, I'd like to go home now," Henry said in a quiet and ominous tone of voice. "So if you would kindly come quietly or we can do this the hard way, whichever you prefer." Henry lifted the gun and clicked it, he meant business, that much was for sure. "I would like to return home and get my job back, as well as my family, and furthermore, I have a son who probably hates me because he thinks I had to leave. That's thanks to the lie the police department had to feed to my family, and only my wife was ever allowed to learn it." John and Margaret laid on the ground, moaning in pain, Hector sat in his seat with a shocked look on his face, Victor merely held a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, dear brother, if you wanted to go home, you should have," Victor said while slowly standing up. "I suppose it was your decision to continue chasing after me."

"I've stopped plot after plot of yours, and I'm sick of the constant plans I've had to bust over all these years, and now it's time to pay up. Say your prayers, assholes." Henry fired off a gunshot but missed Victor, Hector charged toward him and Victor crossed his arms.

"Henry, you deal with Victor, I'll take Hector!" Vash shouted while tripping Hector, Henry growled and charged toward Victor. He slammed his fist into Victor's abdomen and glared into his eyes.

"You would hurt your own brother?" Victor asked while tilting his head.

"Yes actually, I would," Henry said with a small growl. He truly had had enough, and he wasn't going to waste another second. "You're under arrest and you can go the easy way, or I'll take you down the hard way."

"Oh really, is that so?"

"It's your choice, bastard." Victor laughed and kicked Henry in the chest, knocking him to the ground, he then leaned forward and grabbed Henry's neck.

"I'm sorry dear brother, but I am going to have to decline that offer." Victor lifted Henry up and pulled a gun from his pocket, Henry groaned as Victor lifted the gun to his abdomen. "It was nice knowing you actually, and I suppose it was fun letting you spoil all my plans over these years, but I grew tired of that. I'll see you in hell." Henry grit his teeth and swiftly kneed Victor in the gut, Victor gasped and released Henry. "Damn it!"

"You shouldn't have done that." Henry then slammed his fist into Victor's abdomen and punched him in the chin with an uppercut. Victor growled and stood up straight, he lifted his arm toward Henry only to have him use a roundhouse kick and hit the gun from his hand. Henry then slammed his fist into Victor's neck while running toward the gun on the floor and picking it up.

"D-Damn it, you'll pay!" Victor was holding his throat and choking his words out. Victor growled and charged toward Henry, he slammed his fist into Henry's abdomen and kneed him several times, he then kicked Henry in the chest and punched him with a right hook. Henry crashed into the wall and shook his head, he growled and looked over at Victor, Victor was now holding both of the guns Henry had.

"Damn it Vic, it looks like you've got one over on me." Victor smirked and pointed the guns toward Henry, he pulled the trigger but Henry rolled out of the way of the bullets. "Not quick enough!" Henry pushed himself up and dashed toward Vash, apparently Vash one and Hector was already down on the ground. Henry knelt down beside Hector and gripped a hold of his gun. "I hope you don't mind if I take this, you see, I got a wife and kid back home that I need to get back to _alive_, so I'm going to have to do something about your boss."

"Die, Henry!" Henry looked over at Victor and leapt out of the way to avoid gunfire, Hector was not so lucky and got shot in the right side of his chest. Henry swiftly charged toward Victor and grit his teeth, Victor shot him in the chest and then the leg, soon his arm had a bullet in it, but Henry was still going. Henry punched Victor in the abdomen and gripped his wrists, he pulled his arms around Victor's back and placed the gun on Victor's back, near the heart area.

"Victor…Hasta La Vista…" Victor growled and then gasped as Henry fired a gunshot through him, Henry released Victor and let him fall to the floor, Vash blinked and stared at Victor.

"Was that bit really necessary?" Vash asked with a raised eyebrow. Henry shrugged and tossed his gun next to Victor.

"Hey, ten years away from your friends and family, and you'd be pissed enough at the person to blame to kill them." Vash tapped his chin and looked at Henry, he saw that the man was exhausted and needed immediate medical attention.

"Yeah, let's get you to the hospital, I think all of our targets are dead now. I'm sure your wife will be glad to see you home when we get you there, your son probably should too!"

"Yeah, whatever, I would only hope so…Damn you for making a police chief have to deal with all of this stuff. Just call an ambulance, we need to get the hell out of here and get healed up. I still can't believe it took ten years to get these bastards."

"Well they were all over the place, partly because of the media spoiling your whereabouts, and whenever that happened, they would leave the area and we'd spend months searching for them _again._"

"Damn them, they were all over the globe. It seems our source was better help than we thought, what will happen to that person?"

"Oh, he's going to get a few years for his involvement in the organization, but he'll probably end up dying before too long, the dude is sick." Henry nodded while Vash pulled out his phone and dialed the number for an ambulance, he smiled and lifted his head up slightly.

_"Finally, I'm coming back home...As long as they don't find another mission for me..."_

* * *

Well, there's Freddie's father! In case you're wondering, this happens around the same time that Mrs. Benson explains to Freddie and all about his father. I thought this would be a better way to introduce the guy.


	16. Unplanned Detour

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 15 now

* * *

Chapter 16 (Unplanned Detour)

Freddie's jaw dropped and everyone stared at Mrs. Benson in shock, of course, Freddie was the one in most shock. "Your father's had a lot of adventures," Della said with a half smile. What Freddie couldn't believe was his Mom was still married and his father was some Indiana Jones type guy who was on a mission for nearly ten years. "The media keeps breaking his cover, I guess, and that's why it's taken him so long to come home."

"You have to be kidding," Freddie said in a quiet voice. "I-I don't even know how to respond to this." Della smiled softly and let out a sigh, she hadn't been sure on how he would take it, and it seemed like he was taking it better than she thought he would. "So my dad is supposed to be a police chief here? You're saying he left to go take down some big organization?"

"Yes, it had a lot of people in it, so he should be taking care of them and will be back one day." Freddie growled slightly and crossed his arms, he was unsure of what to make out of all this. Jake seemed pretty happy that everything was okay with the parents. Though there was one thing everyone knew, Mr. Benson had a lot of stuff to deal with whenever he returned. His own son wasn't too thrilled about him.

"Your father is amazing, see," Jonah said with a smile. Jake rolled his eyes and smiled at Freddie, but he could tell Jonah was just trying to make it seem like he was so innocent. Sam smiled and looked over at Freddie, she hoped that his dad would come home soon and thought that he must be a great man.

_"I bet he is,"_ Sam thought while looking at Freddie. _"I bet he has to be, a lot of Freddie's traits he couldn't have just received from his mom. I mean he's so handsome, and his eyes…"_ Sam blinked and gazed into Freddie's deep eyes, they could always enchant her, they truly pulled her into a trance. If Freddie got anything from his father, it was his good looks and brains. _"No, I can't think like this, he…has a girlfriend right now."_ Sam glanced toward the ground and sighed, she still had a crush on him, and wanted Freddie to like her. _"It won't ever happen of course, he likes Carly and now he seems to like Valerie. What's wrong with me, huh?"_

"You okay, Sam?" Jake asked while raising his eyebrow. He saw that Sam looked sad, and he wondered what it was about. Jonah looked over and blinked, unsure what to make of everything. He was most likely thinking of how he could get Sam to notice him and not Freddie.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for your concern."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Henry sat on the plane with his boss and friend, Vash, and a little twelve year old girl, that girl was Jessica Johnson. Henry crossed his arms and looked out the window, it was okay for Jessica to travel with Vash since Vash was the only relative that she had and the only one that could take care of her. Yet Henry couldn't have brought his own son with him, but he wouldn't have wanted to do that.

"Daddy, are we going to be able to go home, finally?" Jessica asked while tugging on Vash's shirt. The little girl was eager to return home, she had been traveling for ten years and really wanted to go home. Henry narrowed his eyes and spotted a specific landmark that determined they were nowhere near their destination.

"I think we're flying over the Amazon rain forest," Henry said in a quiet voice. Vash raised his eyebrow and looked over, he felt the plane starting to land, and if they were over the Amazon, that wasn't good. The pilot's door slammed open and John Brown was standing in the doorway.

"Wait, what's he doing alive?!" Vash exclaimed in shock. John smirked and Henry's eyes grew wide, he grabbed Vash and Jessica and pulled them toward the floor as John shot at them with a gun. Vash had unfortunately been hit in the side by a stray bullet, but he was okay for the most part.

"Damn it…" Henry slowly stood up and narrowed his eyes as he glared at John. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, I just tipped the pilot," John said with a smirk on his face. "Gave him some money to send you to the Amazon, and we have some friends down here that would love to see you." Henry growled and Vash charged past him, his eyes widened as Vash tackled John and started to punch him.

"Henry, get Jessica out of here!" Vash shouted. "Take a parachute or something and get the hell out of here, I'll follow you guys after I take care of John here.

"Are you insane, Vash? I'm not leaving you behind!" John shot Vash in the abdomen and then pointed the gun toward Jessica, Vash growled and twisted John's arm.

"Damn it Henry, go! The pilot's obviously against us too, so take care of my daughter. I should be fine, if I don't make it, then you need to take care of her, she doesn't have anyone else." John growled and shot Vash once more, he gutted him and tossed him into the cockpit.

"Vash, hold on!"

"Daddy, don't die!" Jessica shouted. John grabbed Vash's neck and shoved the gun into his mouth, Henry growled and started toward him, but stopped when he saw the pilot aiming a gun at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Benson, but I can't let you go." Henry growled and stepped back, he felt Jessica cling to his leg, she was scared and didn't want to see her father killed.

"Damn it to hell if I'm going to let this girl watch her father die!" Henry shouted. He placed a parachute onto Jessica and then himself, then he pulled his gun out and shot the gun from John's hand. He then grabbed Vash and took Jessica in his other arm and jumped out of the plane.

"What are you doing!" Vash struggled and Henry pulled on his parachute cord, the parachute jerked them upwards and then started to slowly lower toward the ground. "I told you to leave me behind!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, you have a daughter to raise, damn it!" Jessica was too afraid to say anything at all, she was merely looking downward and clinging to Henry with fear shooting through her.

"Henry, I'm already dying, look at me!" Henry growled and glared at Vash.

"Listen well, if you're going to die, then you're going to do it after this. I'm not letting you die so soon, you hear me?" Vash let out a sigh and a gunshot was heard, Henry's eyes widened as he realized he forgot about the pilot. _"We're too far down, the bullet shouldn't pierce-"_ The bullet indeed pierced through the parachute, Henry growled and looked at Jessica's parachute, he pulled her cord and released her.

"What's happening, what's going on!" Jessica exclaimed, terror evident in her eyes.

"We'll see you on the ground!" Henry dove forward and narrowed his eyes, he could see a bunch of trees beneath him, that would be good for him, since he could easily grasp a branch and get himself out. Not only that, but the trees of the Amazon had been pretty tall, that meant the parachute could catch the branches and he wouldn't crash into the ground. "Okay Vash, trust me here, you're going to make it." Henry looked at Vash and his eyes widened, the bullet had pierced into Vash's upper back area. _"Crap! No!"_ Henry grit his teeth as his body slipped past some branches and the parachute caught the trees.

"H-Henry, you will take care of Jessica, won't you?"

"Damn it, shut up! You're going to be just fine!" Henry shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a knife, he cut the parachute cords and landed on the ground, feet first. Henry knelt down and lay Vash on the ground, he grit his teeth once more as Vash let out a moan.

"No, I want you to take care of my daughter, where is she?" Henry looked up toward the sky and saw Jessica's parachute landing, but it wasn't over them, it was elsewhere.

"I'll get her, but don't give up Vash, you're going to live." Another moan escaped Vash's lips and Henry swiftly glanced over, he saw Vash's skin turning pale and his eyes closing. "Damn it, stay awake!" Henry heard a scream and looked over, Jessica was in trouble.

"G-go, go find my daughter and don't worry about me." Henry growled once more and then felt himself blacking out, something hit him over the head.

-NEW SCENE-

Henry opened his eyes and groaned, he found himself with his hands and feet tied together, he narrowed his eyes and smirked. _"They think they can just tie me up like this?"_ Henry surveyed his surroundings and saw that he was in some cell like area, down the hall he was sure he could hear the sobs of a little girl. He saw a sharp object sticking out from the wall, it was part of some sculpture, and now was going to be used for something other than decoration. _"Let's get these ropes off of me."_

Henry rolled toward the wall and then sat up, he pushed himself up with his feet and raised his arms up toward the sharp object. _"Damn I love sculptures, they come in handy."_ He placed the ropes around the sharp object and ripped the ropes, next he checked his pocket for the knife and smirked. _"They didn't take my weapon away, smart people."_ Henry then bent over and slashed the ropes around his ankles.

Henry walked over to his cell door and placed his hands on the bars, solid iron, and he wasn't getting out so soon. He looked over and saw a guard, the guard stood up and walked to him, and Henry quickly put his arms behind his back. "I see you're awake," the guard said. It seemed that the guard didn't realize that his ropes were gone, it was either that or he didn't know that Henry had been tied up. "Don't worry, the pilot and John found the girl." Henry's eyes widened and the guard smirked. "She's alive but bawling, it seems someone told her of her father's death."

"What? Vash is…" Henry growled and his hands tightened in anger, the guard shrugged and continued to smirk.

"He was dying when our men found you, so they decided to end his life there. Apparently they had more concern for the girl being alive than for her father, I guess boss didn't want anyone dying just yet."

"Tell me, how was John not dead?"

"Oh right, you thought you killed him when you busted your brother and everyone, you did kill his wife, but you didn't kill him. In fact, you merely killed the pawn, his lookalike, now John's looking for revenge. He wants to kill you personally, of course, that's not before he takes everything you own. Anyway, it's time to take you and the girl to him now." The guard opened the door and Henry frowned, he saw that the guard was the only one in the area, which was a good thing for him.

The guard led him over to the cell where Jessica was, Henry frowned when she saw her face, she was deeply saddened and it looked like her whole world came crashing down on her. _"I'll take care of her for you, Vash. I promise, I will take care of your daughter."_ Jessica looked up at Henry with sad eyes, he was the only other person that she could actually trust, and that was because he was so close to Vash.

"Okay, listen here, I'm going to let this girl out and we're going to go out these doors. The right path is the exit, but we're not going that way until you see John, the left path is the way to him." Henry nodded and the guard let Jessica out, she walked over to Henry and he gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to say that he would get her out alive.

"Is daddy really dead?" Jessica asked with a sob. Henry closed his eyes and slowly nodded, he then gripped his blade and swiftly thrust it into the guard's chest. Jessica gasped and stared at the guard with wide eyes as the man fell to the floor, Henry took her hand in his and looked over at the door.

"Come on Jessica, let's get you out of here, I don't know just how long this is going to take though…getting back home, that is." Henry narrowed his eyes and growled, he knew that John would try to follow him home, and that's why he couldn't get home right away.

"What is going to happen to me?" Henry frowned and let out a sigh as he led Jessica to the door, he glanced out the door and saw that there were very few, if no guards were around.

"I will have to adopt you, if that's okay with you." Jessica tightened her hand around Henry's hand, a reassuring gesture that she was okay with that and she felt safe. _"If anything, we will be hounded by John's group for a while. I have to keep Jessica safe at all costs, and I need to get home to my kid at all costs."_

Henry swiftly rushed down the right path, making sure there were no guards whatsoever following him, he made it to the exit and rushed out of the building. It was only a remote building, more like a camp in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, he didn't have any idea where civilization was. "It's going to take a bit to find our way home, so make sure you stay close." Jessica nodded and Henry walked forward a bit, until he heard the clicking of a gun.

"I should have expected this much from you, Mr. Benson," John said from behind. Henry turned and stared at John, it was only that one man and no other. "This is a good place to kill you, hey Benson, I hear you have a wife and a kid waiting for you back home." John smirked and narrowed his eyes. "How about I take them from you? You don't need them, it'll be fine without them, besides, you're stuck here anyway. The plane was destroyed upon landing, the nearest airport isn't but one to two hundred miles from here, you can't possibly get there on your own. You have no survival!"

"So you expect me to die here?"John smirked and started to walk toward Henry, he kept his gun raised and his head tilted.

"Yes actually, I do. If you die here, maybe I'll be sure to hold your memory well by stealing your stuff and claiming it as my own. It needs to be used, and what good will everything you have be, if you're dead?" Henry growled and lowered his hands to his side, as if he was defeated.

"I'm truly sorry you feel that way, John I really am. I guess you know that I left my knife in the guard back there, not much I can do now, right? So it's either die while heading toward civilization or let you kill me here? What about the third option?"

"What third option is that?" John raised his eyebrow and Henry placed his hand in his pocket, he closed his eyes and then brought out a second knife, he thrust it into John's arm and swiftly slammed his fist into John's abdomen.

"I always have a spare knife, bastard." Henry reached for his back pocket and pulled out his gun, he pointed it for John's chest and narrowed his eyes. "Surely you have vehicles, right?"

"I'll tell you nothing, and I'm sure you don't want to risk taking that girl back in there or going in there and leaving her out here to fend for herself." Henry growled and John chuckled, he then moved his gun toward his head and fired a shot.

"What the hell! Don't kill yourself, damn it!" Henry stood up and clenched his fist, John was dead and civilization wasn't for a hundred miles or so. "Jessica, stay close." John had a point, there was no way in hell to protect Jessica by searching the compound for vehicles, he had to find the nearest airport and fly to America on his own. _"I'll bet the plane only goes to some useless place like New York. It may take a couple weeks to get home, but I'm definitely going to be getting home."_

"Mr. Benson, what's going to happen to us now?" Jessica asked. She was worried, but she was also determined not to let her fear get the better of her. She was sad that her dad was dead, but happy that she would have someone to take care of her, and that person was her dad's best friend.

"Nothing will happened, I promised your father that I'd protect you, and I promised my wife ten years ago that I'd stay alive and get back to her and Freddie, and that's what I intend to do. Let's go, we have a bit before we can be out of danger."

"Right…" Henry smiled softly and started to walk away, Jessica followed after him, never leaving his side.

* * *

Well, Henry's going to get there soon I'm sure. Ooh, what will happen once it's known that Sam likes Freddie, will Jonah try to take her then? Hmm, let's see what happens in the next chapter.


	17. New Friendship

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 15 now

* * *

Chapter 17 (A New Friendship)

A couple weeks had passed along, Jonah eyed Freddie and Valerie closely, he knew something was up when Sam learned that Valerie had been using Freddie to get to iCarly. It seemed like Valerie was starting to grow remorseful, and it seemed like she didn't want to use Freddie anymore. If all went well, he would forgive her and she would date him once again. Jake had also begun dating Stephanie, it was something that got onto Jonah's nerves because that made Jonah a third wheel in two separate relationships as well as the odd one out when it came to everyone.

Valerie walked over to Freddie's apartment, tears in her eyes, she had two things she was going to do on this day. She was going to tell Freddie the truth behind what she had been doing and then she was going to plead once more with her parents. She found out the day prior that she was pregnant with a child inside of her, but she didn't know who the baby's father was. She couldn't remember having sex with anyone and she knew that Freddie would never have sex with her, she wouldn't have done it anyway.

Of course, a while back, she had been drugged by one of her friends at a party, and she didn't have any idea what they did to her. She was sure that she was raped by them, but she didn't know, and if she was, she feared the child was theirs. Her parents wanted her to get an abortion, she didn't want that at all. Freddie's door opened and his disheveled face appeared before her. "I guess you're a bit tired?" Valerie asked in a nervous voice. She winced at how stupid that sounded, but her nervousness covered up for her.

"Valerie, we have to talk," Freddie said while stepping outside and closing the door, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Sam and Carly have been telling me a few things, and I need to know if they're true. I trust Sam, and I'm apt to believe her, but I need to hear it from you first. Valerie, have you been using me to sabotage iCarly? Have you also tried to get Sam away from iCarly in order to ruin it?" Valerie sighed and looked into Freddie's eyes, she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes Freddie, and I'm very sorry. I know you probably don't trust me or want anything more to do with me, but I'm really sorry."

"I know, I can see that in your eyes. However, I will have to confess something myself." Valerie raised her eyebrow and Freddie closed his eyes, he sighed and continued to speak. "I have fallen for Sam, but I'm sure she doesn't care for me like that, and that's because of how I've acted in the past. Maybe I used you to get closer to her, so maybe we're even, however there is one thing that I have to say, I can't continue to live a lie." Valerie tilted her head and Freddie glanced toward the side. "I had a crush on Sam since the day I met her, and that was years ago. When I met Carly, I was convinced, or forced, to pretend to like her in order to catch Sam's attention. It didn't work out so well, you see the results, so I stopped pretending and now it isn't much different anymore. When you came around, I thought maybe she would get jealous, but I should have learned the first time that it wouldn't work. I'm sorry."

"I understand…so, does this mean that we're over?" Freddie sighed and nodded his head, Valerie took a sigh and gave a teary smile. She was okay with it, because to continue would have been for all the wrong reasons. "Are you going to talk to them now?" Freddie nodded and walked into Carly's apartment, iCarly was starting and he needed to talk to the girls. Valerie stared at the door and wiped her tear away, she didn't see Jonah watching her from around the corner, he was apparently happy that they broke up.

"I can make her mine…I'm sure Freddie won't mind," Jonah said quietly. He thought about the dilemma of Sam, he wondered if Sam would truly be better. _"Yes, she would…now whenever Valerie's baby is born, I'll be sure to take that. Yet Sam is a better girl, I would like her more."_

**-NEW SCENE-**

iCarly was over and the trio was sitting around the counter, Freddie was back with Carly and Sam, and the group couldn't be happier. Freddie was gazing at Sam, pleased to see her with a smile on her face, a smile that he hadn't seen her wear in quite some time. Freddie looked over at Carly and saw her taking a drink, she seemed pleased as well that he was back. Of course, his return came at a price, Sam had given him a wedgie when he returned to her.

_"Yet I loved the hug we shared, however brief,"_ Freddie thought while smirking. When they hugged, he had felt warm from her, he wanted to hold on to her and never let her go. Freddie looked back over at Sam, he traced her flowing, golden hair with his eyes and smiled. _"She has such beautiful hair, but she would accept hearing it from me."_

_"Why am I so hopelessly in love with this dork, this idiot, this man who can't see what's right in front of his own eyes?_" Sam thought with narrow eyes. She shrugged and the trio looked at the computer screen, they were checking up on Valerie's webcast and checking to see how it was going, it was going horribly. _"I have to say, I feel bad for that girl. She did try to apologize to me this morning, I wonder just how sincere she really was."_

The group gasped when they saw the television screen hit Valerie, they started to exclaim, wondering if she was okay and grew relieved when she started to get back up. Sam's eyes widened when she heard something big, but the other two didn't hear it, their focus was on something else. "Hope I didn't get a miscarriage,"Valerie said under her breath. Sam's mouth opened slightly and Freddie turned off the computer, without waiting for anything or asking for any explanation, she jumped off the stool and ran out of Carly's apartment.

"What just happened?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. Carly merely shrugged and Spencer took some spaghetti tacos from the microwave, he placed them on the counter and shrugged.

"More for us," Spencer said with a smile.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Valerie plopped onto her bed, she was sure she wouldn't get a miscarriage from what just happened, but her parents wanted one. They hated the fact that she was pregnant, they hated the fact that their daughter didn't have any clue who the baby's father was. All she knew was she had been drugged at a party with her friends and she was sure that one of them had done it to her. _"I can't call them friends, they sure as hell aren't, I'm sure they raped me. I can't remember much of anything though, and I hadn't even told Freddie about that. Though, he wouldn't have cared, I mean he wouldn't care now."_

"Valerie, someone's here to see you!" Mrs. Williams called out from below. Valerie raised her eyebrow and wondered who would want to visit her, there wasn't any real friends that she had that would visit her after her webcast had just failed so miserably. No none of her so called 'friends' cared about her at all, she didn't have any true friends. She shrugged and leaned back in her bed, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go down at the exact moment. "She's coming up!" Valerie raised her eyebrow once more and stood up from the bed, when she did, the door opened and Sam stood in the doorway.

"S-Sam, what are you doing here? Hey, you don't need to be here, there's no reason for you to be…"

"Valerie, are you pregnant?" Sam asked with a serious voice. Valerie chuckled nervously and stepped back, she wasn't sure if she could talk her way out of that. "Just tell me, are you pregnant?"

"Why do you care? I mean…yes, I think it's the result of a rape that I had from a party with some _friends_, and I don't really need your pity."

"I'm not here to pity you, Valerie. I just wanted to know, I heard you mutter something about a miscarriage while on your webcast." Valerie blinked and sat back down on her bed, she was shocked that Sam would even bother to come check up after something like that. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face, she started to let out a sob but stopped when Sam sat next to Valerie. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Why do you care? You hate me, I mean you should, it's only natural. Besides, it's not important…my parents want me to get an abortion, but I don't want to."

"You don't want to? Well for one, that's your decision, and two, it's just not right to do something like that. You're killing an innocent life, yet, you also should consider that you were raped."

"That's just it, I don't know if I was or not. I mean, wouldn't I remember having sex? Yet I don't remember having sex with anybody in my life, as far as I know, I'm a virgin, and that's impossible!"

"You're sure it wasn't…you know…" Sam looked toward the ground and Valerie blinked, her eyes grew large and she shook her head.

"Freddie and I never did this, I would know, and you should trust that if it was his baby, he wouldn't have broken up with me." Sam nodded in response, if Freddie knew if it was his baby, he would have stayed with Valerie, that much was for sure. "I know that when this baby is born, my parents are going to force me to put it in an orphanage or something, I don't want to do that."

"Valerie…you don't have to do that if you don't want to, again that choice is up to you."

"If I don't, they'll throw me out on the streets!" Sam frowned and looked forward, she wasn't sure why, but she was starting to grow concerned about Valerie and for the baby that was inside of the girl.

"Valerie, I want to be here for you." Valerie raised her eyebrow and Sam let out a sigh. "I understand what you're going through, well not completely since I'm not pregnant, but I want to…I want to be your friend and help you. When the baby's born, I want to help you out then too, if your parents really do throw you into the streets, maybe my dad will take care of you."

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Well maybe I'd do it for the baby." Sam smirked and Valerie let out a chuckle, she wondered if this was Sam's way of saying that she was going to be her friend.

"You're not doing this out of pity?"

"Why the hell would I pity you? You don't deserve pity, you're in pain, I'm sure you're scared, and I want to be your friend. Do you think that your other friends would have a problem with that? You know, if you're one of those popular ones?"

"Uh…" Valerie chuckled and crossed her arms, she definitely wasn't popular, and by dating Freddie, she had actually hoped people would be her friend and she'd be popular for dating a semi-celebrity. However, it didn't turn out that way and people thought of her as a bitch because they knew she was using him and she only wanted attention. She didn't expect to get any friends out of it, she expected nothing, and here was Sam, offering her friendship.

"So, what do you say Valerie? Are we friends?" Sam smiled the same smile that she used when she first met Freddie, the look that she had on her face was so innocent and intriguing that it appealed to Valerie. Valerie closed her eyes and smiled.

"I guess, but you know what I did, you know I used Freddie and all of that. I hurt him, and why should you want to get involved with me after doing that?" Sam tapped her chin in thought, it was a good point, but it wasn't convincing to her.

"True, but it's in the past, and as long as you don't do anything else to him, I'm fine with that. I say we should start over, okay? Meaning, let's start anew, I don't know you and you don't know me." Valerie raised her eyebrow and Sam stood up, she took Valerie's wrist and pulled her up. "Okay, here we go, I am Samantha Puckett, but people call me Sam since I hate the full name."

"Okay, it's good to meet you, Sam. I'm Valerie Williams, I don't really have a whole lot of friends, so I hope you don't mind making friends with someone that doesn't have a whole lot of friends."

"Nope, I don't mind at all. It's good to meet you, and this seems like the start of a new friendship." Sam smiled and shook Valerie's hand, Valerie smiled back.

"I'm sure you also don't mind being friends with a pregnant woman, and I hope you don't mind still being my friend when the baby is born."

"I don't mind at all, in fact, I'll even help you until we find out the father!"

"Unfortunately the doctor says I can't find that out until after the baby is born." Sam nodded and gave Valerie a comforting hug.

"It will be okay, everything is going to be just fine."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now? I mean, we could talk about boys, we could go eat some food, is there anything you have in mind?"

"Actually yes, I think my mom's fixing to go to work, and if you want a snack, we can cook some brownies. I love to cook, there's a lot of things that I can make!"

"Sweet, so you're a chef, then!"

"Heh, well I'm not really a chef, but I would love to be a big time cook when I get older!"

"You can, and you will if you want to do it! So what are we waiting for, let's go and make some brownies!" Valerie laughed and the two girls left the room.

* * *

So, Sam and Valerie are now friends, and what's Jonah going to think of this. Stick around for the next chapter, I'm sure it'll be awesome for you.


	18. Father and Son Talk

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 15 now

* * *

Chapter 18 (Father and Son Talk)

Freddie, Sam, Stephanie and Jake were inside his apartment while Mrs. Benson ran around the place making sure everything was just right. "Come on mom, what are you getting so excited about anyway?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms, he knew what she was excited about, but he wasn't excited. A part of him was very excited that he was going to see his father after so long, he wanted to see his father, but then part of him didn't want to see his father and thought he could be fine without.

"Your father's returning, you know that," Della said in a quick tone of voice. Not only was he returning, the police station was reinstating him as the city's police chief. All the citizens loved him anyway, and he was their greatest police chief before he left. "Freddie, he's adopted a little girl also, a friend of his died and left the child in his care."

"What? You mean to tell me that I'm getting a sister now? My dad's coming back and now I'm getting a sister, what's all this about?"

"Just remember, this little girl is twelve and she's lost her father. She doesn't have any other family, so try to treat her nicely. So what are you going to do when your father gets here, anyway?"

"Well…" Freddie smirked and Jake raised his eyebrow, Stephanie and Sam looked at each other nervously and Freddie let out a small chuckle. "I don't know, I think I'll give him a good old 'Benson Greeting' or something." Della raised her eyebrow and a knock was heard on the door, she rushed over to the door and looked through the peephole, it was Henry.

"It's him, he's here, he's finally returned!" Della opened the door and Henry smiled at her, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "Henry Benson, what the hell took you so long? What were you thinking, staying away for so long and worrying your wife and son?" Henry chuckled and placed his hands on Della's sides, he couldn't think of anything better than to be back home.

"Damn, you don't know just how long I've been waiting to get back home," Henry said with a soft smile. He kissed his wife's lips and grinned.

"Hey Pop, want to know how long I've been waiting to do this, come on over here and find out," Freddie said with a low growl. Henry looked at Freddie and smiled, he was proud of how well it seemed that Freddie grew. Freddie charged toward Henry and then threw a punch toward him, the punch connected with his face and caused him to take a step back. Sam and Della both clasped their hands over their mouths in shock, while Jake's eyes widened and Stephanie let out a sigh.

"I suppose I had that coming," Henry said with a small chuckle. "It's good to see you after all these years, Son." Freddie growled and crossed his arms, unsure of what to make of Henry's arrival. "Anyway, I'm sure you would like to meet her, this is Jessica." Henry gestured toward Jessica, the young girl was standing in the doorway, shocked at the fact that Freddie just tried to punch Henry. Though everyone was more shocked about one other thing, Henry seemed to brush off the blow. That was probably because he had been through quite a bit, a punch from Freddie didn't seem to faze him much.

"Jessica, so she was…" Freddie looked at Jessica and saw her with a shocked look on her face, when she saw that eyes were on her, she quickly looked down. Henry smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled, then looked over at Freddie.

"I'm Jessica Johnson," she stated. "My father was Vash Johnson, and now Mr. Benson's going to adopt me. I think that means that I'm going to be Jessica Benson…Mr. Benson told me a lot about his wife and son, they were good things."

"It's good to meet you, Jessica." Freddie looked from Jessica to his father, he frowned and turned around to walk away. Sam started to go after him, but Jake stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should let him have some time," Jake said quietly. "This is a big deal to him, I don't even know what to say to him."

"He needs to talk to his father," Stephanie said while crossing her arms. She turned to look at Henry and tilted her head. "So you're Freddie's dad? I'm Stephanie Jeffers, and this is my boyfriend, Jake. Jake's Freddie's best friend, at least now he is, again…."

"What do you mean by now and again?" Henry asked while raising an eyebrow. "You sound like he had been friends before or something." Stephanie chuckled nervously and Jake let out a small sigh.

"They were friends before," Sam stated while crossing her arms. "They had been best friends since kindergarten, then something happened that was a big misunderstanding and they stopped being friends. Now they're best friends again, and all is pretty much well with them. I'm Sam Puckett by the way, just another one of Freddie's friends…" Henry rubbed his chin and smiled at Sam, she was glancing down at the mention of being just another of Freddie's friends.

"Right, well it's good to meet you, how about you guys get acquainted with Jessica while I go and talk to Freddie?" The others nodded and Henry followed Della to Freddie's room, he turned to Della and smiled. "Let me do this, this is just between us right now." Della nodded and watched as Henry opened the door and closed it.

"Who said you could come in here?" Freddie asked. He was sitting on his bed, a book in his hand. Henry sighed and sat on the bed, he looked into his son's eyes and kept a determined glance, he knew it would be tough, but he had to talk to Freddie. "Look, I realize it was just your job and you didn't leave on your own accord, nor could you talk to us, but that doesn't mean I will be one hundred percent sure about you. I mean, you missed a lot, I guess I should be happy that you're back and all, but things happened that I could really have used a dad for."

"I understand, and I'm sorry for everything I missed, I would like to make up for those missed moments. There probably would have been a lot we could have done, but most of those moments were messed up by my not being able to be here for you."

"Well yeah, and I'm not talking about the puberty thing, although it would have been nice for you to have been here when I was going through that. Mom didn't seem to fond of having to explain it all to me, but she managed to do it. There isn't much to talk about now, I mean it, I don't have anything left to say…"

"What about that one girl, Valerie?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Henry crossed his arms. "I should let you know that I've seen your webcasts on the internet, the computer was one of the things I was allowed to keep. So I know that you have a girlfriend."

"Had, she used me for iCarly…and I used her too." Freddie looked down and Henry raised his eyebrow, he waited for Freddie to talk some more. "So much…I used her to make some other girl jealous, and that girl's best friend made me use _her_ to make the same girl jealous."

"Oh, is that so? And that other girl is Carly Shay, right? Refresh my memory, is she the one that you declare your love for on the webcasts?"

"Yes, and please stop talking about that…" Freddie grumbled and tossed the book onto something, he hated to think about how he used to declare his love for Carly. "It made her hate me, the girl that I really like."

"The girl you really like, who is she? Is she that girl out there in the living room, Miss Puckett?" Freddie blinked and looked over at Henry, he frowned and nodded. "Why would you think she hates you?"

"She gives me wedgies, she insults me, she attacks me other ways verbally."

"She seems like she cares for you." Henry tapped his chin and chuckled lightly. "The girl out there in the living room, if she hated you, would she be there?" Freddie mumbled something and crossed his arms.

"I don't care if she hates me or not, I mean, I care if she does, but I want her to feel the same that I do. Yet, I understand if she doesn't, and if she doesn't, then I'm not going to push."

"That's the mature thing to do, and perhaps you should ask her on a date."

"I turn sixteen in a month, I think I'd rather wait until after my birthday. Perhaps I'll wait until after her birthday."

"Your birthday is February, when is hers?"

"April."

"Don't wait that long, if you want to wait a month, then go ahead. Maybe I can help you out and give you some advice, I happen to be pretty smart when it comes to women…okay I suck when it comes to dating advice, but I can try my best." Freddie chuckled and shook his head, he could actually see that Henry was trying to bond, and maybe if he tried as well, it would work.

"Where were you when I lost my best friend over something stupid?" Henry sighed and patted Freddie's shoulder.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened, but from what I just heard in the living room, you and your friend have everything patched up, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So you should not worry any more about the past, it's over and done with."

"True, but still, wouldn't you agree it was stupid? My friend Jonah made a mistake and told Stephanie, I had a crush on her at the time, that Jake liked her. She liked him then, and she gave him a kiss after Jake told me he wasn't going to go near her, then I saw it and I broke the friendship off. We were eight then, and it took us nearly eight years to regain our friendship."

"Jonah, who is Jonah to you, is he anybody important?"

"Jonah Brown, he's an orphan that goes to my school, Jake and I befriended him back in the fifth grade and he became our best friend. He follows us everywhere, he's cool, and a good guy." Henry's eyes widened slightly, he figured it had to be a coincidence, but how much of a coincidence was an orphan like Jonah. After all, it was widely known that John and Margaret Brown faked their deaths and left their son behind to fend for himself, so Jonah could very well be their son.

_"How interesting that Freddie should befriend the son of one of my worst enemies."_

"I know that Jonah would always tell me things that Jake did behind my back over the years, though it seems like Jake didn't mean to do or say the things he did. Of course, Stephanie did say that Jake never did any of those things, and I'm pretty sure Jonah wouldn't lie. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?"

"I don't really know…" Henry sighed and rubbed his chin. _"Does it make any difference that he's the son of John Brown. I suppose it shouldn't make any difference, but I wonder if I should watch this kid."_

"I guess it's fine, he's really been a trustworthy kind of friend, so I'm confident that it's fine."

"Yeah, but maybe you should look out for the guy."

"Why?"

"Just call it a hunch, that's all." Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms, he and Henry would spend the next few hours discussing and bonding with each other. They wouldn't know that Jonah was in the living room, talking to the others, wanting to meet Mr. Benson.

* * *

Yeah, the father finally made it, seems like Freddie and Henry may get along decently. Let's see what goes on in the next chapter.


	19. Birthday Party

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now (Kids minus Sam)

* * *

Chapter 19 (Birthday Party)

A month later, it was Freddie's birthday and they were celebrating at the new home that the family bought. It seemed that Freddie was getting along with Henry, and he was starting to adjust to his father being his dad. Jessica was even starting to adjust to her new life, one that she hadn't had in a long time. The birthday party for Freddie was going pretty well, most of his good friends were there. Carly and Sam had been invited to another party of some sort, Carly went but Sam wanted to go to Freddie's party. Spencer was even at Freddie's birthday party, along with Jonah, Valerie, and Stephanie, and everyone seemed to be enjoying it for the most part.

"Sixteen years old, that means we've been friends for eleven years," Jonah said with a slight chuckle. Freddie shrugged in response, it was close enough, though it would be a few months later and he didn't really check to see. Sam and Valerie made the cake, they brought the cake out to the table where Freddie was and set the cake on the table.

"Sam really did most of the work," Valerie said with a smile. Sam chuckled and shook her head, they both worked equally on the cake, at least she thought they did. "She decorated it and mixed all the ingredients together, she wanted it to be just right."

"No, you did a lot on it, too," Sam responded while blushing lightly. She wasn't one to admit that she did any work on the cake, though she did want to make it just right for the birthday.

"It looks great," Freddie responded. He smiled at Sam and she blushed once more, Valerie chuckled lightly and crossed her arms. Jake was tuning his guitar, after a couple years with Mr. Puckett's teachings, he was an okay singer. He was going to sing a song, but it wasn't the usual Happy Birthday song, that was going to be done by everyone around the candles. Henry was talking to Dale Puckett about old times, it had been ten years since they've seen each other an in the past month, that was all they could talk about. It seemed that Dale and Henry had known each other at some point of time, and both families moved away from each other, now they were reunited.

"So you like the cake?" Sam asked while raising her eyebrow and looking at Freddie. "I mean, I didn't do much on it, I only put-"

"Sam, it's great, I love the way you made it." Freddie smiled and Sam blushed once more, she couldn't contain her blush, and she was not feeling too thrilled with it. Freddie smirked when he saw Sam turn away; he had seen the blush on her face._ "Maybe she does like me, was Dad right? Nah, I still don't think she does, but…no, she does, she has to, and it would make sense if she did. She blushes and has a lot of the signs that Dad mentioned to me, but she still insults me."_ Jessica walked over to Freddie and tapped his shoulder, she smiled and pointed to the side.

"We have the piñata up," Jessica said with a smile. The piñata was really for her, Henry and Della wanted to do that, and Freddie was just the guy that persuaded them to do it for her. "We hope you'll enjoy it." Freddie chuckled and closed his eyes, Jessica was so innocent that she thought they put it up for him.

"Thanks, but you know what? You're going to be the one to strike that piñata, and everything in it will be divided, or all of it given to you. Though, I don't know if Mom and Dad want to let you eat all that candy." Jessica shrugged and walked over to Stephanie and Jake, they were listening still working on the guitar.

"How is that going?" Jake and Stephanie looked up and smiled, it seemed that the guitar was finely tuned. "So, you're going to sing a song for Freddie? Will you sing anything else? If you do, I wouldn't mind making a request."

"What would you like to hear done?" Jessica tapped her chin and looked over at Jonah, she blinked and narrowed her eyes, she didn't like Jonah at all. She hated how Jonah looked at Sam and Freddie, and she was sure Jake didn't like him either, because Jake's eyes were always narrow whenever he looked at Jonah.

"I actually wouldn't mind hearing Jonah sing 'Jessie's Girl' at all, that was one of my favorite songs to listen to on the radio when I waited in the car while my last Dad would be inside for few minutes."

"Jonah, singing, you're kidding me, right?" Jake chuckled and Stephanie looked over at Jonah, they never heard Jonah sing, and were sure that he wasn't that great of a singer. "Actually I wouldn't mind hearing him try singing that song; I definitely wouldn't mind hearing him sing 'Freddie's Girl' along with that. He seems to sing that song every time he looks at Sam…"

"Huh?" Jessica looked over at Jonah and saw him looking at Sam, she had a worried face and her eyes grew large. She quickly ran over to Jonah and started pushing him, Jake's eyes grew wide and Stephanie gasped while everyone looked over. "Stop looking at her! She doesn't like you; she likes someone else and won't ever like you." Jonah blinked and Henry walked over to Jessica, he placed his hand on her shoulder and then gave her a smile. "Sorry…" Jessica quickly walked to another side of the room, embarrassed by what had happened. Henry actually had seen Jonah looking at Sam, and it concerned him as well.

"Jonah, if you wouldn't mind, let's talk for a minute," Henry said with a smile. It wasn't only Sam that he saw Jonah looking at, it was everyone, it was Jake, Della, Spencer, and even Jessica. Henry led Jonah into another room and sat down in a chair, Jonah looked at him with confusion and concern.

"What would you like to talk about Mr. Benson?" Jonah asked while crossing his arms. Henry rubbed his chin and stared at Jonah, he was concerned more and more about Jonah and how he acted.

"I was wondering, you have been acting strange today, is there anything going on? I know you read the news story about the bust that happened a few weeks ago, and a familiar name may have been mentioned."

"I didn't hear anything other than Margaret Brown, I know that was my birth mom's name." Henry closed his eyes and let out a sigh, that was confirmed to him, Margaret and John were indeed Jonah's parents.

"Yes, John and Margaret Brown, they faked their deaths. They were major criminals, killers, they hated everything and wanted everything they did not have, even my own brother may have been fooled into trusting them. I'm sure that once Victor got his hands on the money that I prevented him from ever getting…they probably would have taken that. They were already planning on making Hector their own personal assistant, I believe. I'm sorry Jonah, I'm sorry that they left you behind."

"Its fine now, I mean…I never knew them at all. It doesn't matter to me, and I shouldn't care because I am not like them at all." Henry leaned back in his chair and made a humming sound, he wasn't sure what to think about that. He glanced to the side and saw Jake and Stephanie looking through the doorway, he looked at Jonah and saw something in the man's eyes. It looked like admiration, but an obsessed type of admiration, it was something that freaked the hell out of him.

"Jonah, for some reason, I get the feeling that some people are feeling a bit uncomfortable with you here." It was true, he noticed how awkward Spencer seemed around Jonah, almost fearful. Sam appeared to feel his eyes on her, Henry saw her fidget whenever Jonah looked at her and she felt his stare. Valerie was almost the same way, Jonah would even stare at her with an almost lustful look in his eyes. Jake always stared at Jonah with bitter distrust, and even Della mentioned feeling uncomfortable sometimes when Jonah was around. The only person that seemed oblivious to anything was Freddie, but then even Freddie had mentioned having some doubts about him being a very good person.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know anything at all, but maybe it would be best if you went home. After finding out about your parent's, it is probably something that is not what you should have on your mind while around others. You do seem a bit sick also, and I think it'd be best if you went home."

"I guess…" Henry smiled and watched as Jonah started to walk toward the door, he closed his eyes as Jonah left and heard Jake and Stephanie sigh. The two teens walked over to Henry and he looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong with Jonah," Jake said while crossing his arms. "We actually have some proof about him being an obsessed freak, and we think that he's after all that Freddie wants. I don't want to see my best friend hurt, but if I tell Freddie about what Jonah's been up too all these years, he's not going to believe me and he's going to think that I'm trying to be an ass."

"Jonah is a very close friend to Freddie," Stephanie responded while giving a brief nod. "It would be very hard for Freddie to believe that Jonah may not be a trusting friend, but Jonah flat out lied to me when he told me Jake liked me back when I was eight. He wanted Jake to be his best friend, not Freddie's."

"He always had an admiration for you as well, whenever the media found you and put you on the television, he would always call me up and let me know that you were on. He would say that Freddie had such a cool dad, and I think he said Freddie's mom was even cool."

"I see, well until he does anything, I can't do anything about that," Henry said while slowly standing up. "Though, I guess I can keep an eye on him, just in case. Let's go in and celebrate Freddie's birthday now, Della and I got him a car for his birthday."

"Cool, he can drive people around now, and take Sam on dates." Henry chuckled and Stephanie smiled, they were all actually hoping that Freddie would ask Sam out.

"Yeah, well I'm sure everyone's waiting, so let's get moving." Jake nodded and the three walked back into the main room where everyone was, the party was underway.

* * *

Hope you liked that, next chapter is the beginning of something interesting, stick around.


	20. Asking Sam Out

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 20 (Asking Sam Out)

A couple of months passed by, Freddie still didn't manage to ask Sam on a date, but that was only because he was still adjusting to some new things. Today was the day he was going to ask her out, today had to be the day, that was what was running through his mind. Sam was actually at her locker, eating cheese from a can. Carly walked over to her and raised her eyebrow, wondering why on earth Sam was eating cheese from a can. Freddie walked over to the girls and smiled. "Hello ladies," Freddie said with a smile. "Or should I say, lady, and Sam."

It was innocent, he didn't mean for it to come out wrong, but Sam was more than just another lady to him, she was everything to him. Sam of course, took it the wrong way, but it was to be expected. In the second after he said it, she squirted cheese onto him. _"I didn't even mean it in a bad way at all, why did she put cheese on me? Aw man!"_

"Give me that!" Carly said as she took the cheese from Sam's hand. "You will get this back when you learn to handle portable cheese responsibly!" Sam shrugged and everyone looked over as a teacher dressed up in a chicken outfit walked out of a classroom. "What on earth?"

"That's our teacher, she said she'd dress up in a chicken costume if everyone got an A on the tests." Freddie chuckled and Jonah walked up to him, he handed Freddie a notebook and grinned.

"Hey Freddie, thanks for letting me borrow your notes," Jonah said with a grin.

"Hey, anything to get a teacher in a chicken costume, you can't get much better than that." Carly chuckled and Sam tilted her head.

"Maybe a chicken in a teacher suit," Sam said with a laugh. She looked at Jonah and tapped her chin, she knew that he was Freddie's best friend, and she wondered what more she could do with this information. _"Freddie liked Carly, I wonder if I pretend to like Jonah, will he notice me? Maybe I will."_ Sam looked over and saw Jonah pretending to be a chicken, she feigned a giggle and smiled. "You make funny chicken noises."

"Hey thanks," Jonah said with a smirk. He thought for a moment and Freddie stared at Sam, Carly saw Sam making a look in her eyes as though she was attracted to Jonah. _"Is she honestly attracted to me?"_ Jonah chuckled and glanced to the side and back to Sam. "Well I have to go give a nerd a wedgie."

_"What? He's never acted like that before,"_ Freddie thought while raising his eyebrow. Jonah walked away and Sam looked over at Freddie, she smirked and saw Freddie turn his head back to her.

"Freddie, who is that, I know I've seen him before," Sam said in a quiet voice.

"You know him, that's Jonah," Freddie responded. "He's in my French class and is one of my best friends."

"I see…Freddie, go to your locker." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam pointed her cheese can toward Freddie. "Go to your locker."

"Okay! I'm going." Freddie walked over to his locker, confused and baffled by what just happened. Sam turned to Carly and smiled.

"You like Jonah, don't you?" Carly asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, I mean he's cool."

"You should ask him to hang out with you!"

"Nah, a guy like that wouldn't want to hang out with me anyway."

"Why? He makes chicken noises and bother's other children, he's perfect for you!" Sam raised her eyebrow and stared at her friend, confused by what Carly thought was good for her. She was actually having second thoughts on pretending to like Jonah, she didn't know how well it would go over anyway.

_"I love Freddie, its Freddie that's good for me. Carly thinks that Jonah's the one good for me? I don't really like him though, but Freddie doesn't seem to ever notice me…if I dated Jonah, would he notice me?"_ She was too confused, she couldn't think at the moment and was sure that she shouldn't bother with it. "Forget it, I'm going to go squirt cheese down Gibby's pants before class…later." Sam walked away and Freddie walked over to Carly, wondering what the heck happened.

"Mind telling me what just happened?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, do you believe in love at first sight?" Carly asked with a grin. Freddie raised his eyebrow, he had a crush on Sam since he first saw her, but love developed over time. He didn't love Sam at first, but over the years, he had fallen for her.

"Yes, I do…I always have."

"I mean it like this, Sam likes your friend Jonah." Freddie's face fell slightly and his eye twitched once more, he knew if that was the case, he would have to be happy. "You should get Jonah to ask Sam out."

"No!" Just because he would be happy for her, didn't mean he was going to get Jonah to ask her out. "Jonah never did anything bad to me, so I don't have anything against him."

"Please, do it for me?"

"No! You think when you say that, then I'm going to do whatever you want, but you're wrong. You know I don't really like you enough to do that, so don't even think it's going to work on me."

"Please, for me?" Freddie rolled his eyes and grumbled, he knew when Carly had something in mind, she was going to do it no matter what. He hated that, she kept going on until he finally gave in.

"Fine, but if anything happens…I'm not going to be happy." He was both shocked and confused, Carly knew he liked Sam, so why was she asking him to make Jonah ask Sam out. Freddie grumbled and walked toward his classroom, the more he thought about Sam and Jonah, the sicker he got. He wasn't sure why, but he was sure he would be throwing up pretty damn soon.

Freddie walked into the classroom and spotted Jonah, he growled lightly and walked over to his friend. He called Jonah over and waited as Jonah walked up to him. "What's up, Freddie?" Jonah asked with a grin.

"Hey, you remember that girl out in the hall?"

"Yeah, she was cool, and cute too." Freddie closed his eyes and groaned inwardly, he wasn't sure how much he could take of Jonah talking about Sam, the girl that he liked.

"Yeah, I'm talking about the blonde one, let's make sure you know that."

"Yeah, and she's Sam, I know who she is, dude. She hasn't really ever noticed me around you, but she's cool."

"Yeah, well…I hear she likes you." Freddie felt a churning in his stomach, it was tightening and making him start to feel sicker than he could ever remember feeling.

"Does she? So tell me about her." Jonah sat on a desk and Freddie let out a sigh and sat down on a desk.

"She's…she's nice, and pleasant to be around." Jonah chuckled and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you okay, you look like you're going to be sick."

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Freddie felt his throat tighten, and his stomach jumped up again. _"On second thought, I'm going to be very sick."_ Freddie chuckled and made sure to keep his cool. "So, why don't you ask Sam out."

"Okay, I think I will! Thanks for hooking me up!" Jonah was excited, he literally was just handed Sam by Freddie. Sam could be his girlfriend, it was great. Freddie chuckled and Jonah walked back to his seat, Freddie sat down in his seat and let out a sigh.

_"I wanted to ask her out, maybe I'll do it before he does. But then, Jonah seems excited to ask her out, and Carly said that Sam liked him. I thought…there isn't hope, is there? I wanted to ask her out, I should have done it a long time ago and now it's too late."_

-NEW SCENE-

Sam walked down the hall with Carly, she was talking to her about Jonah and Carly was mentioning how great it would be if he actually asked her out. "Maybe he will, unlike Jake who thought I liked Freddie and went to kiss his ex girlfriend," Carly said with a sigh. Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes, Carly had no clue and Freddie actually didn't tell her that he was friends with Jake. He would have, but Carly was still too wrapped up about Jake and his girlfriend, Stephanie.

_"She was never his girlfriend until they kissed,"_ Sam thought with a smirk on her face. Carly went on to rave and Sam glanced over to see Jonah walking toward her, when he arrived, Carly silenced and grinned wildly. _"I wonder what he's doing here…"_

"Hey Sam," Jonah said with a smile. "How is it going?"

"Not bad at all, if you're looking for Freddie, he's staying after and helping Mrs. Briggs do something. He'll be out soon, don't worry about that. Is there anything else you need?"

"Uh, yeah, I don't want to talk about Freddie right now." Jonah wondered about whether or not Sam liked Freddie, and if she did, he would have to make her like him more. "What I want to do is talk about you." Sam blinked and Carly gasped. "How would you like to go out sometime?"

"W-What are you saying? You want to go out with me? Like…on a date or something?"

"Yes." Carly looked at Sam and smiled, Sam was still staring off into space, baffled by everything. Freddie finally left Mrs. Briggs's class, he had done something not so great and Mrs. Briggs had to hold him after for a bit. He finally managed to leave and was going to ask Sam out right after.

_"Well, I wonder how Freddie would act. I like…no, I think I've fallen for him, and hard. I'm in love with him, and I need to talk to my best friend. Carly seems like she would just force me to say yes to Jonah, but what would Valerie say? Valerie knows I like Freddie, so what would…"_ Sam looked at Carly and sighed, the girl's eyes were telling her to accept Jonah. Sam looked at Jonah kindly and smiled, Freddie rushed around the corner and stopped just as Sam opened her mouth. "Yes Jonah, it's a date, I would love to go out with you…"

"Cool, so you want to come with me and we can talk about setting up a date?"

"S-Sure, I'll meet up with Carly afterwards." Carly smiled and nodded, she told Sam that she would wait by her locker and watched as Sam and Jonah walked away. She then walked to her locker and nearly jumped when Freddie spoke.

"Why did you do this?" Freddie asked with narrow eyes. "You knew I liked Sam, you knew I was going to be asking her out soon, yet you had me get Jonah to ask out Sam and then it looked like you were going to scold her if she didn't accept him."

"You were too late, Freddie," Carly responded in a calm voice while closing her eyes. "You should have asked Sam out long ago."

"Carly, I couldn't, I was too damn afraid that she hated me because you made me pretend to like you, and when that happened, she got upset!"

"Well then, I don't know what to tell you, Freddie. You're Jonah's best friend, right? You should know whether or not Sam will be happy with him, she probably will because she's also your best friend. He's going to make her happy, so you need to be happy for her, okay?"

"Carly…" Sam walked over to Carly and smiled, Freddie sighed and watched as the two girls turned and walked away. _"Sure, he'll be just fine for her, I guess. I'll just have to be happy for them, I hope things work out well for them."_

Jonah smiled from where he was, things were looking up for him, and now he was going to be happier. _"Yay, Sam's going to be my girlfriend, and I wonder if it's possible for Mr. and Mrs. Benson to adopt me…I don't have any parents, maybe I should talk to them about that. However, I want to get Sam liking me first, so I'll go ahead and do that."_

* * *

Freddie was too late, Jonah has asked Sam out, what will happen next, stick around!


	21. Dating Jonah

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 21 (Dating Jonah)

Three days later Freddie was still fuming over the loss, his father told him to just be happy for her and be happy for Jonah, that was all that he was able to do. Apparently he was supposed to not worry about it and be sure that if things were meant to be, things would happen. Freddie found Carly next to her locker, she asked him how French class was and he let out a groan.

"I couldn't concentrate on the test because Jonah was text messaging Sam the whole time!" Freddie exclaimed. "They've spent every second together for the past three days, it's sickening!" Sam walks over to Freddie and Carly while text messaging Jonah, she had to admit that she was slightly interested in how Jonah was acting. She merely acted more interested just to see how Freddie would react to it all.

"Hey Sam, what's going on?"Carly asked with a grin. Sam said that she was texting Jonah and Freddie groaned inwardly, he hated how she was acting.

_"She's obsessing over him now, why does she have to obsess over him?"_

"Aw, Jonah says the back of my head is totally cute, he's thinking about the back of my head!" Sam said with an excited voice. Jonah snuck up behind Sam and smirked.

"I'm not just thinking about it, I'm looking at it!" Jonah said with an energetic tone of voice. Sam squealed and hugged him while Freddie rolled his eyes. Sam said something to Jonah and then he said as long as she didn't sniff the fruit salad, Sam started to explain but then said you just had to be there. Apparently they had been at the smoothie place the other day and someone sniffed the fruit salad, then something else happened, but none of that was on Freddie's mind. Sam and Jonah walked away and Freddie scoffed.

"You had to be there," he mocked.

"Be happy for her, Freddie, she hasn't had a boyfriend since the fifth grade when Frankie Murkin rudely dumped her," Carly said in a quick voice.

"Carly, she broke his leg."

"Yes, and then he rudely dumped her!" Freddie rolled his eyes and shook his head, it was clear as day that Carly didn't understand. He remembered that, it was only a few weeks after he met Sam, and she didn't really date the guy.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie sat in his room and looked over as Henry walked in, he crossed his arms and waited for his father to say something. "Jonah just came by here," Henry said while crossing his arms. "It seems that Jonah's interested in adoption."

"That's interesting, I mean he's been living at the orphanage for over ten years, you would think if he wanted to be adopted, he would have said something years ago."

"Yeah, well he wanted to talk to you, but you were a little busy. We talked to him instead, and then sent him on his way. First off, is something wrong?"

"The other day, we were discussing our next iCarly and Sam was so obsessed with texting Jonah that she handed me a drawing of her with Jonah and hearts all over the place." Henry winced slightly and glanced to the side, he knew that couldn't be good for Freddie. "Carly's finally getting a bit annoyed by it as well."

"Son, don't let jealousy eat you up, I hope you know that." Freddie chuckled and glanced to the side, he didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous. He missed his chance to ask Sam out, and now she seemed really happy with Jonah. What he didn't know was that she wasn't, nor did he know just how unhappy she was.

"He's probably a better boyfriend for her than I am, I can guarantee that."

"Don't bring yourself down, have patience with yourself. I know Della told me that Sam did have some fights with Jonah." Freddie blinked and raised his eyebrow, Sam had always talked to his mom whenever something happened and there was no one else to go to.

"Is it really bad enough that Sam went to Mom about it?"

"I don't know the details, oh and about that adoption thing, Jonah actually asked if we wanted to let him live with us. We said he should talk to you about it, but we already have adopted Jessica. We've done all the custody work and everything, we couldn't possibly adopt another, so it's out of the question."

"You told him that? How well did he take it." Henry shrugged and walked over to the window, when they told Jonah that, he seemed pretty sad.

"Yeah, I think he was upset. He probably would have enjoyed being your brother and all, but as things are now, it just can't happen."

"I don't think I would want him to be my brother. I'm already struggling with some things concerning him, like running the risk of making another mistake." Henry raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Freddie, he crossed his arms and let his son continue to speak. "Before, with Jake, I ruined a friendship with my best friend because I thought Jake stole my crush after he told me he wouldn't. Jonah didn't promise anything, nor did he know that Sam was my crush, I think. I can't break off my friendship with him because of this."

"Then don't, it's as simple as that. You say he's a pretty good friend, and he didn't know that Sam was someone that you liked as more than a friend. Be happy for them and don't worry, it's going to work out for the best, Freddie."

"Dad, did Jonah seem mad at all when you said you couldn't adopt him?" Henry thought for a minute and shook his head, Jonah had been very quiet about it and left without any trouble. "You know, the other day also she blew off rehearsals to go play with Jonah at some water park."

"Ah, that's too bad."

"Not only that, she's got some ringtone that has him saying 'it's me' every single time he texts her! She ruined Carly's locker, and then later that day she shows up at rehearsal _with_ Jonah. I don't ever want to hear the term 'playa' again, nor do I need Jonah watching our rehearsals. He didn't even make sense when he was there!"

"What happened while he was there? Did he do or say anything stupid or something?"

"Yes, he critiqued our wig routine, Sam even did beautifully and he laughed. However, he thought Carly was funny when Sam did it, yet when Carly acted like Sam, he didn't even laugh."

"So what does that mean, he thinks Carly's funny but doesn't think Sam is?"

"No, he explained it as thinking that Sam is funny, but Carly didn't do a good job at all. He said Sam did a great job, and that was it."

"Maybe you should try that other thing then, what was it?"

"It was the fan bit, but Jonah didn't think it was funny." Freddie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he wasn't to fond of how things were going, it seemed like Jonah was controlling the webcast. "The only other thing is the wedgie bounce and no one really wants to do that."

"Yeah, that seems like it would hurt."

"Well we're not doing that one, oh and then they went on about Lewbert, calling him 'Captain Wart Burger' and so forth. It wasn't very funny. Then he ruined Spencer's clay movie that he was making and laughed it off like it was nothing." Of course, what Freddie didn't know was that was Jonah's way of reminding Spencer about their 'deal' they made. "Then, he took the fruit kabobs that Carly and I were going to eat, I'm telling you, he's starting to annoy me more and more."

"He's your best friend, right? Don't let him get under your skin like that, I mean sure he's annoying, but it's because he and Sam are dating and you're not sure how to deal with it. I mean, you like Sam and so you're trying to adjust to your best friend dating her. It will be fine, you'll cope eventually."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be just fine."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Tomorrow's the iCarly show, you'll be there I guess," Sam said with a slight chuckle. She wanted to stop while she was ahead, she was giving Jonah the wrong idea and she didn't like it. She and Jonah were sitting in her room, trying to talk about the show, and Sam was starting to think that Jonah was not so great to be around. _"I'm not sure why, but I'm just getting a negative light from him."_ Jonah didn't seem to be doing anything wrong, but even still, Sam wasn't fond of him. She thought it was like that because she actually wanted to be with Freddie, not Jonah.

"You know I'll be there, babe," Jonah said with a grin. Sam nodded and glanced over at her door, she really did want to end it with Jonah, because he actually freaked her out somewhat. There were times when he seemed a bit overly obsessive, and even possessive, such as the constant text messages. Whenever she said she was with Freddie, he always seemed to ask her questions about him.

"Yeah, I'm glad you'll be there, it's good to have a boyfriend rooting for you!" Sam wondered how Jonah would take it if she broke it off with him, and if she started to date Freddie, how would she handle it. Sam talked a lot with Valerie in the past week, Valerie told her that she shouldn't have ever started dating Jonah because of her feelings for Freddie. She also told her how because she dated Jonah, Freddie probably would have some problems. _"Not sure how badly Freddie would have taken it, since I don't think he ever noticed me aside from Carly. Freddie hasn't been going after her for a while, but Valerie's been a better friend to me lately, and Stephanie's a good friend too."_

Stephanie told her almost the same thing that Valerie told her, she said it was a bad idea to date Jonah. Though, Stephanie told her something more about Jonah, that she was afraid that Jonah might stalk her. Sam was afraid of being stalked, Valerie said she even felt like she was being stalked by someone. There would be times when Valerie would go somewhere and she would feel eyes on her, and it gave her the creeps.

Sam was actually starting to probably feel slightly uncomfortable with him, he had started to try and kiss her once before when she was telling him no and she didn't want him to do that. He stopped when someone walked in and when they left, he apologized. He seemed really sincere with his apology, but when he told Stephanie and Valerie, they acted like it was a major crisis. Carly didn't, when she told Carly, she asked why Sam would refuse her first kiss.

"Hey, I'm going to go now, okay?" Jonah stated while standing up. "I have something to do." Sam smiled and nodded as Jonah walked away. He growled as he stepped out the door, he knew Sam was still in love with Freddie, and he knew that Sam wasn't really dating him for the sake of dating him, but she was dating him to get Freddie to notice her. _"Sam doesn't want anything to do with me, the Bensons don't want to adopt me, and I know Carly will probably never be friends with me. The only thing I know, is I'll get Freddie's kid, since he doesn't even know Valerie's pregnant with his child, and it's all thanks to me."_

Jonah walked down the stairs and smiled at Mr. Puckett as he walked out of the house, he walked down the street and pushed his hands into his pocket. "What would my parents do? Oh hell, they'd probably find a way to kill Freddie to get him out of the way…" Jonah blinked and stared ahead, he was right, his parents would kill Freddie. "If he were out of the way, then Jake would be my friend, wouldn't he? Maybe the Bensons would even adopt me…no, I wouldn't have it in me, killing isn't my style. I'm not strong like that." Jonah chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to walk home.

* * *

Hmm, what's going to happen in this next chapter? You'll be on the edge of your seat, I promise you that. Stick around and enjoy.


	22. The Plan

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 22 (The Plan)

Jonah was walking toward Carly's apartment, she had called him over to talk to him about something before the show, but that wasn't the only thing that was happening. He was drunk as hell, and his whiskey bottle was running on empty. It was said that people drink to gain courage to do something, and that's what he was doing. _"Today is the day,"_ Jonah thought while walking into the apartment. Spencer didn't seem to notice him, he was doing his show. _"Too bad the bastard's movie is ruined."_

Jonah burped and took another drink of his alcohol, in his sleeve, taped to his arm, was a long needle. He made sure the needle didn't touch him, because on the end of the needle was a very deadly poison, one that when it touches the victim, the victim will die on the spot. The needle couldn't be seen by others all that well, and it was hidden under his sleeve.

_"I'm going to find the opportune moment to prick this needle into Freddie, and when he falls, there will be no mess and it won't be obvious that I'm the one that killed him."_ Jonah thought it was pretty genius, he thought the whole idea up in his head. That was more of a lie than anything though, he found an old journal that belonged to his father and it detailed everything that he needed to know.

Jonah wasn't sure how or when he was going to kill Freddie, and the closer the time came, the more alcohol he drank, for strength. He was getting drunker with each sip, and he was starting to lose his exact train of thought. He was positive that he would sober up when the time was right, and then he would strike when everyone least expected it. Jonah walked up the stairs and into the loft, Carly was pacing back and forth, apparently waiting for him to show up.

_"Damn, she looks hotter than I thought."_ Jonah shook his head slightly and made sure his alcohol bottle was securely hidden where no one could see it. Fortunately, his pocket was big enough to hide it well, and his sleeve still covered the needle perfectly. "You wanted to speak to me, Carly?" Carly smiled and led him to a chair, she sat down next to him and stared at him, obviously not sensing that he was drunk.

"Jonah, I need to talk to you about Sam-"

"My _lady_…" Carly blinked and raised her eyebrow, she shrugged off the obscenity and continued to speak.

"Yes, well I'm glad you two are so into each other and all, but I need Sam for the show. Now, you can't keep distracting her-"

"Sam hasn't complained about it."

"Yeah, because she's so into you that she can't think straight…" Jonah raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh, you don't like me spending so much time with Sam, that's it?" The alcohol was already starting to take effect, in fact, it already had.

"No." Jonah smirked and turned more toward Carly, she raised her eyebrow and stared at him.

"Well, then maybe I should spend a little less time with Sam, and a little more time with someone else." Carly leaned back as he started to lean forward, her eyes widened and Jonah puckered his lips up. "Kiss me, Sam doesn't have to know." Carly thumped Jonah on the head and stood up quickly, Jonah shook his head and blinked. "Did you just thump me?"

"How dare you try to kiss me while you're dating Sam!" Jonah's eyes widened and he realized what he had done, he groaned inwardly and Carly glared at him. "You're…you're icky, and I'm telling Sam!" Jonah couldn't have that, if Carly told Sam, everything would be ruined.

"Whoa, you can't do that!" Jonah jumped in front of Carly as she made her way to the door, she stepped back and Jonah smirked. "Think of how happy I make Sam, what kind of friend would you be if you ruined her first great relationship by ratting me out?"

_"Damn it, what kind of friend am I anyway? I let her date this bastard when Sam could have had Freddie…"_ Carly glanced over and saw Sam rush into the door, she was shocked and confused, and not even sure what to do.

"Carly, I got those-Jonah, what are you doing here!" Sam said in a quick voice. Jonah smiled and draped his arm around Sam's shoulders while Carly let out a small sigh.

"Carly asked me to come over," Jonah stated.

"Yeah, to help me with my imitation of you," Carly said in a low voice. "You know, for the wig bit." Carly placed the wig of Sam's hair on her head and smiled. "I'm Sam, I like to eat pork chops in bed." Sam laughed and Jonah let out a small chuckle.

"That's exactly how I would say that!" Sam stated. She looked over at Jonah and smiled. "You're so helpful." Jonah nodded and hugged Sam, he then looked over at Carly and smirked. It seemed that neither girl even noticed that he was drunk.

_"What kind of friend am I? I even forced Freddie to pretend to like me, I shouldn't have done that. Things probably would have been fine, Freddie might have even asked her out sooner, and I wouldn't be in this situation right now."_ Carly heard Spencer call her name and say that Freddie was around, she quickly hurried out the door and downstairs to see Freddie. "I'm freaking out, Freddie, freaking out!"

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. Carly pulled Freddie into the kitchen and growled, he was still confused. "Did you talk to Jonah?" Freddie thought he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they were softer than Jonah's, so he knew they had to be Sam.

"I did, and he tried to kiss me!"

"What! He tried to kiss you!"

"Let's see, he said 'kiss me' and then puckered his lips, so call me crazy but I think the boy wanted some Carly kissing!" Freddie was flaring, his own best friend had cheated on Sam, he couldn't believe it.

"No one does that to my girl!"

"Freddie!"

"What?" Freddie blinked and his eyes widened in realization, Carly thought he was talking about her. _"I meant Sam…"_ Freddie sighed and slowly shook his head. "Are you going to tell Sam?"

"I was going to, but…Jonah makes her real happy and I don't want to ruin anything." Freddie clenched his fist slightly, he wouldn't mind ruining something, but Carly did have a point.

"iCarly starts in three minutes, we should head upstairs now." Freddie turned around and thought he heard footsteps running upstairs, he had forgotten that Sam was there, and she heard every word. _"Crap."_

They made it into the loft and Freddie headed for his camera, he checked Sam and saw that her eyes had a hint of sadness in them. He hated seeing that, and as much as he wished he could do something, he knew he couldn't hurt Jonah without getting in trouble. Plus, Jonah was his best friend, he needed to talk with Jonah about this. Sam told Jonah to stand behind Freddie, his eyes widened when Jonah walked toward him, he saw what looked like an alcohol bottle in his pocket.

_"Was he getting drunk over this?"_ Freddie thought while narrowing his eyes. He didn't even suspect Jonah of murder, and he missed Jonah's wide grin on his face. Freddie stepped forward and started the recording, he then slowly backed up and Jonah kept a solemn face.

_"This is the big moment, I'll stick Freddie in the neck or something,"_ Jonah thought while pulling his sleeve back slightly. He knew the plan was foolproof and it wouldn't be long before Freddie was out of his life and Jonah could commence taking Freddie's life. All he had to do was be there for the parents and friends in their grieving time, they would trust him even more, and eventually the family would adopt him.

_"I'll have everything, even Freddie's girl, Sam. Of course, maybe I'll take Valerie in as one of my girls too, since Freddie dated her. No, there's no real reason for her to be alive, but Freddie's baby, I'll be sure to take that also."_

Freddie backed up and stood next to his laptop as the girls said their introductions, of course, Sam then said something that no one expected. "Can we not do the wig bit today, Carly?" Sam asked with a low voice. Carly looked at her and raised her eyebrow, there wasn't any other bit they could do, except for one, but it hadn't even been tested. Sam whispered into Carly's ears and fears were confirmed, Carly's eyes widened and she protested that it hadn't been tested yet. Jonah raised his eyebrow and for a moment, he was disinterested in Freddie and interested in what Sam's idea was. "So let's test it now!"

"Who are we going to test it on?" Carly asked. Sam shrugged it off and smiled at the camera.

"Okay iCarly fans, today we're starting off with a new bit starring my boyfriend, Jonah!" Freddie blinked and Jonah's mouth opened slightly in surprise and shock, Freddie would have to wait. "Come on out here, Jonah!" Jonah rushed out and stood next to Sam.

"What am I doing?" Jonah asked while clasping his hands together, making sure the needle doesn't rub onto him. The needle was a bit shaky, it felt like it was going to come off, and it probably would have after all the readjusting that he did with it.

"Okay Jonah, you stand right here, this is going to be awesome."

"Yes," Carly said with a grin as Sam brought a ladder over. Freddie blinked and chuckled, for this moment, he did not feel sorry for what was about to happen to Jonah. "Yes it will be awesome."

"Next, I climb up and grab this red rope with this large hook."

"Pretty cool," Jonah said with a small chuckle. Carly chuckled and Sam brought the hook down, Freddie continued to film and glanced behind him to make sure he wasn't going to trip over a wire while backing up.

"And now she hooks the rope onto the back of Jonah's underwear!" Carly said in a quick and excited voice.

"M-My underwear…why is it my underwear?"

"Just go with it, Jonah." Sam walked over to stand next to Carly while Jonah looked up toward the ceiling, probably wondering what was up there. "Freddie, is the button on Sam's remote ready to activate Sam's special surprise?"

"Yes it is," Freddie said while pressing some buttons on his laptop. Carly and Sam smiled and then decided to name what they were fixing to do.

"Introducing the new bit, the wedgie bounce, enjoy it!" Jonah's eyes widened as Sam and Carly walked over to Freddie, Sam pressed the button and Jonah shot up with the rope.

"AAH!" Jonah exclaimed. His arms flailed around and he tried to get his hands to stop moving, he didn't see the needle in his hand slip out from its taped prison and fall into a crack on the floor. He screamed out in pain and agony, too busy with the pain to notice the disappearance of the needle, the other three left him on the wedgie bounce and left. He cursed himself and continue to bounce up and down, he wanted down and he swore that he would take care of Freddie afterwards. Yet he wasn't sure he wanted to anymore, he didn't think it would be such a great idea, but perhaps there was still a chance with Sam. _"Damn it, she'll probably break up with me, I bet Carly told her! No, I _will_ find a way to take what Freddie has."_

He thought he deserved everything, he wanted the family, he wanted the friends, he wanted the fame and fortune, he wanted it all and he was set out to get it. Two hours passed by and Freddie walked into the loft, Jonah cursed himself, knowing Freddie was probably mad at him. "We have to talk, Jonah."

* * *

Wow, Sam saved Freddie's life without knowing it. I suppose the wedgie bounce will mess with Jonah's head, though. I wonder what Freddie will talk with Jonah about, stick around!


	23. Emotional Wave

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 23 (An Emotional Wave)

Freddie typed on the computer and the wedgie bounce started to slow, it stopped and placed Jonah's feet on the ground. Freddie slowly walked over to Jonah and crossed his arms, unsure of what to say to him. "Jonah, I think I saw you with a bottle of alcohol, is this the case?" Jonah frowned and slowly closed his eyes, ashamed that he had been under the influence. He slowly nodded and Freddie let out a sigh. "So you were drunk when you tried to kiss Carly?"

"Yes, Freddie, I was," Jonah responded. He clenched his hand and realized that he no longer had the needle; he couldn't do anything to Freddie at the moment. Of course, since he was on the wedgie bounce, he couldn't throw Freddie out the window. _"Wait, the window!_" Jonah let out a sigh and looked to Freddie with apologetic eyes. "What do you think Sam would think? Did Carly tell her about what happened?" Freddie shook his head and crossed his arms. "Then how did she find out?'

"A girl will always find out if you cheat on her, I'm a bit annoyed that you did such a thing. If you plead really well, then maybe she will forgive you. However, she's a tough girl, and I'm sure it would be very hard for her to find a way too forgive you." Freddie hoped she wouldn't, Jonah was bad enough anyway. He could actually understand that the guy was drunk when he tried to kiss Carly, and he hadn't been scorned by the guy. "I will say this, since you tried to cheat on my best friend…" Freddie heaved a large sigh and shook his head, unfortunately that was all Sam would ever see him as. "I won't end the friendship, since you were drunk, I will try to help you in any way possible."

"You will? Thank you Freddie, thank you very much!" Jonah smiled and Freddie nodded his head. "Can you let me off this thing?" Freddie nodded once more and pulled Jonah's underwear off the large hook. Jonah smiled and glanced over at the window, his eyes widened and Freddie glanced over. "Freddie, there's something on the window." Jonah walked over to it and Freddie followed him. "Right there, on that blue tile."

"I don't see anything."

"Get a closer look…" Freddie leaned forward and Jonah smirked, he started to lift his hands and stopped when he heard the door open. Freddie turned around and the two saw Sam standing in the room, her hands were closed slightly and her head was positioned slightly down. Freddie placed his hand on Jonah's shoulder and gave him a brief nod while walking away. "Where are you going, Freddie?" Freddie thought that Sam would like some time alone with Jonah, some privacy so that she could talk to him about their relationship.

"Freddie, stay here," Sam said in a quiet voice. "I…I want you to be here for me." He could do this, so Freddie stood next to Sam and watched as she walked over to Jonah. She lifted her hand up and slapped Jonah across the face, he held his cheek in shock and looked at her with wide eyes. "That's for trying to cheat on me with my best friend, and for lying to me while we were dating. You showed me that even guys I don't really care for all that much will choose Carly over me, why is it they _all_ choose her over me? Why did you try to kiss her? Why was I not enough for you?!" Freddie closed his eyes and thought of his own situation, thankfully he stopped his flirting with Carly, but Sam must have been deeply troubled. He would never do this to her, he loved her.

"I-I'm sorry, Sam. I was not in the right set of mind." Jonah placed his hands on Sam's arms and looked into her eyes. "I do care for you, I really do care. Can you forgive me, is there any forgiveness left in your heart?" Sam blinked and glanced to the side, she didn't really love him. She loved Freddie, she had only been using Jonah, but sadly that was the wrong thing for her to do.

"I can forgive you, but it doesn't mean I will still date you." Jonah's face nearly dropped and Freddie kept from smiling. Of course, this opened things up for Freddie to possibly date Sam, and nothing could get in his way now. "So, goodbye Jonah, I can't date you anymore. You just don't seem right for me, that's all." Jonah lowered his hands and Sam placed her hand on her arm, she glanced to the side and Jonah looked over at Freddie and back to Sam.

"So, I guess that's okay then. I guess I'll see you later." Freddie gave him a solemn nod, it didn't seem like Sam was going to say anything more toward the man. Jonah slowly walked out of the door, he may have lost this one, but he was far from giving up. Freddie glanced over at Sam and frowned, she looked ready to break down at that moment. He slowly walked over to her and stood in front of her, thinking of what to tell her.

"Freddie, I thought I smelled alcohol on his breath, did I smell anything or am I wrong?" Sam slowly looked up to Freddie and into his eyes. It was in that moment that he thought he saw tears starting to show, it pulled at his heartstrings when he saw that. He slowly nodded and Sam let out a small growl. "Why would he be drinking? I thought he hated that stuff anyway. It's not really like it mattered, I didn't really…I don't know. Why is it that everyone chooses Carly over me? Why does every guy like _her_ over me?"

"I don't know how to answer that," Freddie responded in a quiet voice. Sam raised her eyebrow and stared at him with a confused look, she was sure that he liked Carly more. Freddie gave Sam a hug and pulled her close, she blushed lightly and Freddie slowly rubbed her back. "Sam, you're a beautiful and special girl. You're more than Carly, you're the one that shines above her." Freddie pulled back and kept his hands positioned onto her arms, he smiled softly and gazed into her wide eyes. "Don't ever think that all the guys choose you over her, you may end up growing resentment toward her and a big fight could happen."

"But…most guys do choose her over me. I mean, I'm just the best friend that stands next to her." She was very confused, and trying to keep down a massive blush. Freddie had called her beautiful, he said she was important and more than Carly. If only he knew the things she was making her feel at the moment. She was merely frozen, slightly in a trance. Freddie was saying something else, but Sam wasn't even paying attention. She was merely watching his lips move and trying to imagine those lips on hers, even though she was sure it wouldn't happen.

"So, don't let what Jonah did get you down. Don't worry about those guys that think Carly's all that, she's not. She's smart, sure, but she's definitely not great. She doesn't fit my criteria for what I look for in a girl, I think that tells you that I definitely don't feel Carly comes in first. At least she doesn't come first when it comes to you, Sam." Sam gasped slightly and tried to hold down the extreme blush that was threatening to come to her face. If he talked anymore, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Jonah doesn't bother me at all, Freddie. What happened between us, it was nothing…we never kissed or anything. I didn't really feel a connection with him, he kind of scared me for some reason." She glanced past Freddie and thought she saw Jonah staring through the door at them, she raised her eyebrow and watched as he fled the area. "Freddie, I think Jonah was watching us just now, but I don't know." Freddie released Sam and looked back, he raised his eyebrow and stared at the door, wondering if and why Jonah would be watching.

"Okay, let me check…" Freddie walked to the door and opened it, he looked around and shrugged. "He's nowhere around." Freddie closed the door and turned around in time to miss one of the ceiling lights crashing to the ground. Sam gasped and her eyes grew large, Freddie turned around and stared out the door. "What the hell?" Sam swiftly rushed over to Freddie, she knew he was okay, but that did scare her. "It's okay, accidents like these tend to happen all the time. We'll just get it replaced, if it's broken that is."

"Y-Yeah, but that was too close." Sam sighed and heard her cell phone start to ring, she answered it and heard Valerie's voice on the other end of the line. It was frantic, almost as if she needed Sam's help with something. Sam told her to relax and that she'd be over soon. She hung up the phone and looked over at Freddie. "Hey dork, I need to go over to Valerie's home, something seems to have come up." Freddie nodded and raised his eyebrow, wondering what was going on. Sam was the only person that ever saw or talked to Valerie, so he would never know what was going on.

"Okay, I hope you can help her out with whatever she needs."

"Yeah, see you around, Dork." Freddie chuckled and watched as Sam left the area. She was still nervous with him, and slightly relieved that Valerie had called her away from him. _"I can't believe that I'm in love with him and that he can make me feel so…different."_ Freddie seemed to have infected her mind, since it seemed almost like he was all she could think about at the moment. _"Does he really care for me? It seemed like that, I would hope so. Chances are he was just saying that stuff to make me feel better. Why do I have to be in love with him?"_

* * *

Okay, so what's up with Valerie, I wonder? Well I do know. It seems Freddie has a way with words and do you honestly think that fallen light was accidental? Stick around for the next chapter.


	24. Cold Blooded

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 24 (Cold Blooded)

Sam hurried down the street, she had to get to Valerie's place and fast. She didn't know what was wrong, but she would try her best to help. She stopped running and looked behind her, she thought she felt someone following her, but nobody was nearby. She shrugged off the feeling and made her way to Valerie's home, she knocked on the front door and waited until Mrs. Williams opened the door and looked at her.

"Hello Sam, Valerie's in her room," Mrs. Williams stated. Her face was stern, almost upset. Sam nodded and walked into the house, she walked up the stairs and stepped next to the door. She could hear a sobbing from inside, suddenly she felt very sick. Sam slowly opened the door and stepped inside, Valerie had her arms around her legs and her face was buried into her knees. Her bed was surrounded by her clothes and some suitcases, further confusing Sam. Valerie slowly lifted her head up and looked at Sam, she gave a sad smile as her friend sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"What happened, Valerie, what is it?" Valerie let out a small sigh and wiped her tears, she didn't want to talk about the big fight she had with her parents. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Valerie nodded and Sam tilted her head to the side.

"My parents…they're forcing me to either get an abortion or leave the house," Valerie responded. Sam's eyes widened and she quickly gave Valerie another hug. "I don't want to get an abortion, but where would I go? What would I do?" Sam thought for a moment and a smile soon graced her lips.

"You'll come move in with me and my father, we'll be like sisters or something!" Valerie laughed lightly and looked at Sam, she liked the idea, and the baby would be safe when it was born. She was still not sure if she really wanted to leave her family, but they were throwing her out. "My dad likes you, and I'm sure he'll accept you into the house. Just let me call him up, and I'll talk to him about this." Valerie nodded and watched as Sam pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father.

"Thanks." Valerie wiped her eyes and looked out the window, she raised her eyebrow and thought she saw someone sitting in a tree. She got up and walked over to the window, at a second glance, she didn't see anything. She shrugged and grabbed the curtains, she closed them and turned around to look at Sam. Sam was still talking on the phone, it seemed that there wasn't a huge problem and she was now talking to her father about Jonah. Sam hung up the phone and let out a sigh, she looked over at Valerie and smiled.

"He says you can move in with us if you want, he may have to file custody papers, but he will take you in." Valerie smiled and Sam gave her a quick hug. Sam stepped back and looked around the room, they would definitely have to clean up the mess. "Okay, let's go ahead and start packing the bags. Then we can get you the hell out of here." Valerie nodded and placed one suitcase on the bed. Sam frowned and crossed her arms, she was baffled by how some parents could be so pitiful.

"Thanks again for this, you're a great friend." Sam smiled and started to fold a group of shirts up. "So, I saw the show earlier, what did that bastard do to you?" Sam looked over at Valerie and raised her eyebrow. Valerie placed a pair of pants into the suitcase and looked at Sam with concerned eyes. "He did something bad, didn't he? What did he do that you put him on the wedge bounce for?" Sam glanced down and let out a sigh as she set the shirt on the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, and Jonah tried to cheat on me…" Valerie let out a small gasp and Sam slowly tightened her hand. "He tried to cheat on me with Carly, and that's not all, he was drunk in the process!" Valerie's lips formed a line and she quickly hugged Sam.

"Don't worry about him, there are better men out there for you. There are men like…Freddie for instance!" Sam blushed furiously at that and quickly turned back to the shirt, Valerie raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Well, is there anything _else_ you want to tell me?" Sam shifted her eyes to the side and then back to the shirt she was folding.

"You know, you have a lot of nice looking shirts." Valerie chuckled and crossed her arms, Sam let out a sigh and lowered the shirt slightly. "Okay, so you know how I feel about Freddie, right?" Valerie nodded in response, they had always wound up talking about her feelings for him and how she was starting to grow jealous of Carly. "Well, he made me feel…different today. I mean, I was only dating Jonah so he'd notice me. I don't know if it worked or not, but today he made me feel special."

"What happened, tell me more!"

"Well, after what happened with Jonah, he went to talk to him. I went and broke up with Jonah, then Freddie took me into his arms and started to whisper things to me. I don't know how he feels about me, but while he was talking to me, he set every emotion inside of me on fire." Valerie let out a small squeal and Sam chuckled nervously. "I was tempted to kiss him, and I knew I shouldn't do that. That's when you called and gave me a reason to get away from him before I fell to that temptation."

"Aw, you should have kissed him! I bet he likes you. In fact, I bet he's in love with you." Valerie smirked and remembered what Freddie had told her once before, she knew how Freddie felt about Sam. Sam looked at Valerie and narrowed her eyes, she was sure Valerie was crazy for thinking that Freddie would ever feel anything for her. Sam finished packing some clothes into the suitcase and closed it up. "I'm telling you, Sam, that boy is in love with you and only you." Sam blushed and Valerie closed the second suitcase.

"I don't know…" Valerie walked to the head of her bed and pulled the covers back, revealing a stuffed bunny. Valerie picked up the white and brown rabbit and held it tightly in her arm while making the bed back up and walking over to Sam. Sam smiled and crossed her arms. "Well, can't forget Fluffy, can we?"

"Of course I can't forget this little guy." Valerie picked up her suitcase and Sam picked up the other one. Valerie picked up another bag and placed it around her shoulders, it had everything else she needed. The two girls walked out of the room and down the stairs, they saw Mrs. Williams waiting for them.

"What do you think you're doing, Valerie?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I'm not getting an abortion, I refuse to do that." Sam nodded and Mrs. Williams raised her eyebrow as Valerie's face grew stern. "I'm taking you up on your other offer and I'm leaving. Mr. Puckett says he'll take me in." Valerie and Sam brushed past Mrs. Williams and walked out the door, the mother stepped out and narrowed her eyes as she watched the girls leave. She glanced at the side of the house and saw Jonah watching the girls, she raised her eyebrow and walked over to him.

"Who are you and why are you spying on the girls?" Jonah looked at her and frowned.

"I'm Sam's boyfriend," Jonah stated. Mrs. Williams raised her eyebrow and Jonah started to walk away from the area. Mrs. Williams raised her eyebrow and walked over to Jonah, she placed a firm hand on his shoulder and glared at him. He raised is eyebrow and looked to her. "What are you doing?"

"Don't lie about something like that, I saw the webshow, I'm sure she broke up with you." Jonah growled lightly and glared into her eyes, he narrowed his eyes and slowly clenched his fist. He had another needle taped to his hand, a drop of poison was on the tip of the needle. "You know you shouldn't lie about things so trivial, plus, I don't like you. When Freddie dated my daughter, I saw you looking at her with weird looks, and I don't appreciate that. In fact, I'm willing to bet you have something to do with that baby that's inside of her…yeah, I bet that's the case. I see how you look at Sam too, I'm betting you want her as your own, have I hit anything yet? Stop me if I'm getting close." Mrs. Williams smirked and narrowed her eyes, Jonah growled and narrowed his. "Most likely that's the case, I've seen your kind before, bastard. You make everyone thing that all is well, yet in reality, you are tainted with nothing but pure malice. I'm sure I'm close, what do you think?" Jonah's body twitched slightly and he let out a growl. "I think you need to stay the hell away from Valerie, and Sam. Don't think I didn't see something fall from your sleeve on that webshow, you're hiding something, aren't you? Am I close ye-"

Jonah swiftly thrust the poisoned needle into Mrs. William's neck, she gasped as Jonah's face hardened. He pulled the needle out and thrust it into the grass. He glared at Mrs. Williams as she clutched her throat and fell to the ground. "Yeah, you're close, but you're not going to be telling anyone about that. Consider yourself lucky, I wasn't going to use that thing." Jonah heard a shout and turned around to see Mr. Williams staring at him in shock and fear.

"What did you do to my wife!" Mr. Williams exclaimed. He ran to his wife's body and held her in his arms, Jonah narrowed his eyes and growled slightly. Mr. Williams turned to him and snarled. "You'll pay for this!"

"On the contrary, Mr. Williams, it's you that will be paying." Jonah swiftly grabbed the man's throat and tightened his grip until the man could no longer speak. He then punched the man's eyes and kicked him to the ground. "See no evil, speak no evil, and it seems I won't do anything about your hearing. Remember my name…actually, my name is Kevin. So remember that name well, my friend." Mr. Williams lay on the ground, his body twitched in pain. Jonah chuckled and turned around to walk away. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. "Yeah, I just got told that someone named Kevin attacked an innocent couple on 521 Broad Street. Can you check it out and see if that's the case? Thank you."

Jonah chuckled evilly and walked off the street, he continued to walk away and laughed as he heard sirens rushing to the street that he left. Mr. Williams would live, but he would never accuse Jonah of murder, but some person named Kevin.

Mr. Williams lay on the ground in extreme pain, he tried to shout, but he couldn't. He couldn't see anything but pure darkness._ "This is punishment, isn't it? I forced my daughter to get an abortion or leave, this can't be happening…"_ He felt a firm hand on his arm, a deep voiced man spoke out to him.

"Mr. Williams, this is Henry Benson. Are you able to hear me?" Henry asked while the paramedics surrounded the two. Mr. Williams nodded and felt himself being lifted onto a stretcher. "You're going to be okay." Henry looked over at Mrs. Williams and frowned, he would have to get the coroner to determine the cause of death for her. Henry crossed his arms and looked over as a paramedic walked to him.

"Sir, it looks like the man won't be able to talk," the paramedic stated. "Upon operation, we'll determine whether he can see or speak." Henry nodded and rubbed his chin, they needed the man to stay alive. If he could speak, talk, or even just hear, then he could be used as a key witness. That was also if he knew his attacker, if he didn't, then he probably wouldn't be of great assistance.

"Damn…okay, let's get the investigators on the scene." Henry walked over to his lead investigator and crossed his arms. "I want any evidence you find to come to me, is that okay?" The man nodded and Henry slowly closed his eyes. He had a hunch who the attacker might be, but there was still no real connection. _"Damn, this just isn't my day today…"_ Henry looked at the door of the house and frowned, he suspected Valerie would be inside the house, but if she was, she would have come out by now. He shrugged and turned away from the scene. He watched as the paramedics worked to sustain Mr. Williams's life before driving off, then he watched as the paramedics covered Mrs. Williams. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hmm, well that's no good, definitely not good. Jonah's getting pretty dangerous, stick around.


	25. Revelations

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 25 (Revelations)

Valerie sat on her bed in the Puckett household, she was eight months pregnant, making it the month of August. Dale Puckett had Mr. Williams move into his home so that he didn't have to deal with custody and someone would look after the man. "It's a real shame," Dale said while leaning against the bedroom wall. Valerie looked up and over at Dale, Sam was leaning in a chair in the room. "Mr. Williams can't talk or see, and the police still haven't found the one who did it."

"He thinks someone named Kevin did it," Sam said while crossing her arms. He still thought it was someone named Kevin, but the police decided only a few months earlier that no one named Kevin could have done it. "Three months since the incident…Valerie, at least you weren't at the house when the killer struck." Dale nodded and Valerie stared at the ground, she had not taken the news all that well when it happened. She couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty and angry with herself. "They're going to find the person, I'm sure of it. I mean, it's Mr. Benson, he always figures these things out."

"I know, and I'm fine now…I'm just really stressed," Valerie responded. Sam nodded in understanding, she was stressed because the baby was going to be born any time now. "Anyway, Sam, onto some better news…When are you going to tell Freddie your feelings for him?" Sam blushed and glanced to the side. Everyone was telling her to tell Freddie her true feelings, even her own father wanted her to. Of course, her father did like Freddie, so that made plenty of sense.

"I may have gone through the whole summer like this, but I'm still afraid of how he really feels." Valerie sighed and slowly shook her head, she thought Sam was entirely clueless. When she dated Freddie, he did tell her not to mention him liking Sam, but times like these called for extreme measures. She slowly stood up and looked into Sam's eyes. Sam raised her eyebrow and Valerie placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, a serious look was etched onto her face. "What is it, Val? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Freddie loves you."

"What?" Sam raised her eyebrow once more and Valerie crossed her arms.

"When we broke up, he told me never to tell you this, but I have to now. He is in love with you, he's always been." Sam's jaw fell and she instantly closed it and looked away with disbelief. "He said that Carly made him pretend to like her because she thought it would make you jealous, and it seemed like it had the opposite effect. In any case, he would love to date you, and I don't know why he hasn't asked you out yet, but I'm sure he's still afraid of your reaction."

"Heh, what does he think I would do?"

"Slap him, give him a wedgie, anything negative." Sam's mouth fell open once more, she couldn't believe that he would think she'd do something like that. Of course, she was always a bit harsh to him, but that was because she thought he never noticed her anymore through his blind love for Carly. So this news truly amazed her, and now she felt like she really needed to tell him. "So, what are you going to do? It is now or never, just so you know." Valerie smirked and Sam glanced toward the door with an almost frantic look. "He's at the library with Jake and Jonah."

Sam nodded and paused for a moment. She was always surprised that Freddie still talked to Jonah, but she wasn't going to tell him who to be friends with. She didn't care if he was friends with Jonah anyway, she only dated Jonah, and that was after Freddie had been Jonah's best friend for several years. She quickly grabbed her cell phone from the desk and looked at her father, he smiled at her and she quickly ran out the door.

-NEW SCENE-

Jake, Jonah and Freddie sat at a table in the public library, they had to research something about a subject they grew interested in. Of course, the last thing they were doing was research at the moment. Freddie didn't really notice the glares that Jake sent toward Jonah, and he didn't seem to notice the envious and dark look in Jonah's eyes. The three were chatting about their lives and how everything was going, and so far they knew that Jake was having a great relationship with his girlfriend. Of course, Freddie still didn't have Sam as his girlfriend, and Jake kept bugging him about it.

"I have a question," Jonah said while crossing his arms and frowning slightly. Freddie and Jake looked at him and raised their eyebrows. "Freddie, why does your younger sister hate my guts?" Freddie laughed lightly and then started to think, he had no clue why that was. Jessica was usually a person that liked everybody, but she hated Jonah for some unknown reason.

"I'm not sure on that, she loves everyone, usually," Freddie responded. "I suppose she's just shy toward you, who knows…" Jonah shrugged and glanced toward the side, he didn't really care if the girl liked him or not, but it would be helpful if she did. After all, if she liked him, then it was possible for him to move in with the Bensons.

"I say we don't worry any more about this," Jake said while crossing his arms. He was getting tired of this, he wanted to tell Freddie his suspicions and what he and Stephanie had found, but he was still afraid of what Freddie would say to him. _"I shouldn't be fearful, but Jonah hasn't really done anything yet, has he?"_ He let out a sigh and looked over toward Freddie. "Hey, I want to say that Sam's dad is really helping me out with the whole singing thing."

"That's good, I thought Mr. Puckett could help you." Freddie smiled and nodded his head, Jake glanced toward Jonah and back to Freddie.

"You know about that whole career thing at school, right?" Freddie nodded and Jake gave off a subtle smirk. "I'm working with Mr. Benson! I want to be a police agent one day, maybe even someone in the secret service and protecting someone important."

"You think you can actually do that?" Jake started to answer but stopped, he wasn't doing such a good job of it right now. His face fell slightly and he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I think I could do that. I'd love the job, because I really want to help people out." Jake glanced at Jonah and saw him glaring out the window, he followed Jonah's gaze and saw Sam rushing toward the library doors. _"I wonder what Sam wants. She probably wants to talk to Freddie about something, I should get Jonah out of the way, as well as myself so they can have their space."_ Jake slowly stood up and Jonah looked over at him. "Hey Jonah, could you help me look for something?"

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not," Jonah responded while slowly standing up. He didn't realize that Jake suspected much of him, so he was just trying to win over Jake's friendship, so he would be another person that he could steal away from Freddie. In truth, he wanted to retake Jake's friendship.

"Later guys," Freddie said as Jake and Jonah left the table. He slowly stood up and turned around to see Sam walking through the doors, he raised his eyebrow and stood in place. Sam spotted him and coolly walked over to him, she looked almost timid when she met his gaze, and he simply waited to see what she had to say. "What's up, Sam?"

"Freddie, I think we have to talk," Sam said in a quiet voice. Freddie blinked a couple of times and stared at Sam with a look of concern on his face. "I-Is it true, that you never really liked Carly?"

"Did someone tell you I didn't? They're right, actually, I never liked her as anything more than a friend. She was even the one that suggested it." Sam's mouth opened slightly and her lip quivered for a quick second, she was shocked and confused, but then that was what Valerie said. Jake stepped beside a bookshelf while Jonah fingered through some books, looking for a book that Jake knew wasn't on the shelf. He watched as Sam and Freddie talked. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, wondering what would happen between his two friends.

"Is there anything else you would like to say?" Sam looked to the table and at a book sitting on it, she sighed and closed her eyes, hoping Freddie would realize that she wouldn't hurt him if he told her how he felt. Freddie merely shrugged and crossed his arms over. "What happened before, when it was just you and me? Did things really change, Freddie?" Freddie shrugged again and glanced toward the side.

"I don't know, I met Carly and then you started giving me wedgies and whatnot." Sam paused for a minute, mentally slapping herself. That was the reason why he never told her his feelings, and that was also the reason why she thought he wouldn't ever like her in the way she liked him.

"Can I admit something to you, Freddie?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam looked directly into his eyes, she hoped what she said would push him into at least asking her out. He nodded and Sam let out a soft sigh. "I just want you to know, that I suppose I was jealous of Carly when you first said you liked her. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe that you would honestly fall for my best friend. I see now that you didn't, but back then, that's why I started picking on you."

"I see, so if I hadn't said that, then things wouldn't have changed?"

"Well I wouldn't have picked on you, that's for sure. I think the only reason I did that was because I was jealous. I was young, and I sort of…had a crush on you." Freddie's eyes widened slightly and Sam glanced to the side, though she knew what Valerie told her, she was still afraid of his reaction. Did he still care about her? Did he not move on and forget her? That and so many thoughts ran through her mind like wildfire. "I still do have very strong feelings, I mean, I can't possibly tell you just how strong these feelings I have for you are." She thought for sure she sounded weird and creepy to him, and she was sure that he would be freaking out right now. "I even dated Jonah out of hope that you would become jealous."

_"Ouch,"_ Jake thought as he winced slightly. He knew that was a bad move, because that made Jonah think she liked her, and she had no clue about the situation she put herself in. Jonah tapped Jake's shoulder and held out a book, Jake shook his head and gestured for Jonah to continue searching, and Jonah did just that.

"Freddie, say something, please say something…I don't care what you say, just as long as something comes from those lips of yours. I swear, if you don't say something, I will give you a wedgie." Freddie chuckled inwardly at that statement and smiled at Sam, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind was trying to process how random the moment was, but he figured someone told her how he felt. Of course, he really was more shocked that Sam had a crush on him all this time. Sam glanced to the side, afraid that he had given up on her over time, but a part of her was trying so hard not to let her heart break itself. "Well? If you have anything to say, say it now, so I don't feel like I've just completely-"

Freddie draped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her toward him, causing her to let out a gasp and bring her hands up. She placed her hands on her chest as Freddie held her tight and brought his lips to hers, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. Sam moved her arms up and around Freddie's neck, deepening the kiss. She felt a surge of warmth shooting down her spine and spreading to every inch of her body. It was perhaps the greatest moment of her life, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that moment. Freddie pulled his lips back and gazed into her eyes, she felt like she could melt in his arms and his powerful gaze that shot right through her.

"Freddie…you dork, how would you do that without expecting me to do something?" Freddie flashed a smirk toward Sam and she felt a small blush forming, which was a normal reaction that happened whenever she saw his smirk.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be doing anything bad."

"Yeah, I wouldn't slap you or anything…"

"I'm guessing Valerie told you?" Sam nodded and Freddie let out a soft chuckle. "I see, well she's right. Sam, I love you so much, and I have ever since I met you. Well, I mean it started out as a crush and developed as time went on. Sam, you mean the world to me, but when it seemed things changed because of Carly, I thought there wasn't any hope left."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I can understand everything. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to get this out of the way, but I think I can ask now. Sam, would you please go out with me?" Sam smiled softly and nodded her head. She then shifted her body and held her lips slightly away from Freddie's lips.

"Of course I will." Freddie then closed the gap and kissed Sam's lips again, extremely happy that he was finally going to start dating Sam. He pulled his lips back and Sam breathed in slightly as she continued to hold his gaze.

"So, what are you doing this Friday?"

"Going out with you…" Freddie smirked and Sam gave a soft smile, she was extremely elated and loved the new, joyous sensation that was inside of her at the moment.

Jake watched his two friends and smiled, he was definitely going to let Stephanie know about this. Of course, now he really felt concerned about something. He shifted his eyes over and watched as Jonah continued looking through the books, he felt a churning in his gut, as though something would happen in the future. _"I have to tell him,"_ Jake thought while looking at Freddie. _"Now there's no question about it, I need to tell Freddie about Jonah. If he doesn't believe me, I'll have to find a way to prove it, Sam's well being and his could be in danger."_

* * *

Well, Sam and Freddie are finally together! Let's see what happens next!


	26. Jake's Suspicions Revealed

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 26 (Jake's Suspicions Revealed)

The greatest moment of Freddie's life, the girl of his dreams actually said yes to him. Sam actually said she'd have to have a talk with Carly, since it was because of Carly that made Freddie wait so long before ever asking her out. Freddie entered into his home and met up with Jessica, she ran up to him and grinned, seeing that he was overly ecstatic about something. Henry walked into the room and looked at Freddie, he crossed his arms and smirked when he saw Freddie's big grin. "So, what are you so happy for?" Henry asked.

"Well Dad, I finally asked Sam out," Freddie said while grinning. He heard his mom shout for joy in the other room and rolled his eyes in response. "She said yes. I think she's going to be my new girlfriend." Jessica jumped and squealed for joy as Henry smiled and rested his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"I'm happy for you. I trust you know the basics, right?" Freddie blinked and narrowed his eyes, knowing full well what was coming. Jessica slipped into the kitchen and Freddie followed Henry into his office. "Have a seat, son." Freddie sighed and sat down in a chair while Henry sat down at his desk.

"Let's skip the whole Father Son talk, right?" Henry chuckled and shook his head, telling Freddie that wasn't going to happen. "Trust me, I know the basics. I'm not going to do anything inappropriate with Sam, and I know her father would have my head if I did." Henry nodded in response, Dale wouldn't be happy if Sam ended up pregnant with Freddie's child. In fact, Dale would probably bring out the big guns if Freddie did anything with Sam. "Not only that, Sam knows the limits too. Even if I wanted to, she wouldn't let me."

"Right, and you _don't_ want to do anything, right?" Freddie nodded and Henry smirked. "Okay. Also, what do you think of Jonah? Do you find him to be a good friend?" Freddie rubbed his chin and shrugged, he couldn't think of anything really bad that Jonah had done. Plus, he had always been a good friend to the guy, so he always trusted him with stuff.

"I've not known him to do anything wrong. Oddly, I don't know why Jessica doesn't like him at all." A knock was heard on the office door and Henry looked up from his desk.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Jake. I'm with Stephanie, and Mrs. Benson said Freddie was in here."

"Come in." Freddie looked toward the door as it opened, Jake chuckled nervously as he and Stephanie walked into the office. Jake wanted Stephanie to be there for him when he told Freddie, just in case anything went wrong. Freddie saw the nervous look in Jake's eyes and raised is eyebrow, concerned about what was bothering his friend.

"So, what's going on?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms. Stephanie placed her hand on Jake's shoulder and smiled at him as Jake took a deep breath.

"It's Jonah," Jake responded. Freddie raised his eyebrow and Jake sat down in a chair while Stephanie sat in the chair next to him. "This has been bothering me for years, but I think Jonah's a bit…obsessed with you, or maybe even your life." Freddie blinked, trying to take all this in. "Now, I'm not saying this out of jealousy or anything, I'm saying this because I care about you and I care about Sam as well."

"Freddie, it was Jonah's fault for when I kissed Jake," Stephanie stated. Freddie swiftly turned his head to look at Stephanie; she took a breath and closed her eyes. "Jake didn't want any part of it. Jonah came to me and said that it was Jake that had a crush on me, and I sort of had a crush on him back then. I was pretty naïve for an eight year old, and didn't get it when Jake told me to stop. I think Jonah knew you'd be back and he wanted Jake's friendship all too himself, that's why he made you and Jake separate."

"Our theory is, Jonah wants what you have. He wants your life." Freddie rubbed his chin and stared at the two, unsure of what to think. Jonah had always been a good friend to him, and never did anything bad to him. At least, that was what he thought.

"All those things that Jonah told you Jake did, Jake never did. Jake would never tell people anything that you told him, if you didn't want it to be known. All along, Jonah's been doing harmful things. He tried to break up your friendship with Jake, and he's always been glaring at Sam."

"Not just Sam, but he did it with Valerie too." This thought made Henry raise his eyebrow, he crossed his arms and thought about whether Jonah might be a stalker. "I remember seeing him looking with lustful eyes at both Valerie and Sam. Now that you're with Sam, I think he's going to get worse!"

"I don't know," Freddie responded. "I mean, these are just your thoughts? Also, what do you seem afraid of?" Stephanie looked over at Jake and he shrugged, she sighed and realized Jake wasn't going to speak that part of his concerns.

"He's afraid of you thinking that he's the one that's all jealous," Stephanie stated. Jake looked at Stephanie and his jaw fell slightly, he chuckled and crossed his arms. That was why he loved her, because she was always so perfectly blunt. "We also have proof. Inside his house, there are photos of everyone in your life. If you're in the photo, your head is either cut out or has a big X covering it. His home is like a shrine to your life!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Stephanie took out her camera, she handed it to him and Jake blinked.

"What is this?"

"I took photos of what I saw."

"When did you do that?" Jake asked with wide eyes. Stephanie smirked and looked at him, he chuckled and smiled at her, truly amazed by her. "I'm so lucky to have you, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are." Stephanie kissed Jake on the cheek and Freddie started to look through the pictures. His eyes grew large with each picture taken, he just couldn't believe it, and he was looking at all the evidence. "Of course, Freddie, you know those pictures could have been taken at any house. The best thing to do would have Mr. Benson and a Judge to issue a warrant and take a look at the home."

"Yeah, most likely…" Jessica peered into the doorway and smirked, knowing they were discussing Jonah. She walked into the room and everyone looked at her, she stared into Freddie's eyes with a look of determination.

"I don't like Jonah," Jessica stated. "He's a threat to Sam! He's a threat to you. Look at the wedgie bounce episode closely, something flew out of his sleeve!" Henry and Freddie raised his eyebrow and Jake lifted his head. "What if it was a needle? Just like the needle that Dad's investigation team found!"

"Yeah, we know that there was a mysterious poison that killed Mrs. Williams," Henry said while rubbing his chin. They had a feeling the needle found in the grass was what transmitted the poison into her system, but they could find no prints on the needle. Henry turned to his computer and started typing, everyone got out of their seats and moved behind him, each of them stared at the computer with interest. "Let's see what we can find."

"This is Jonah, I trusted this guy," Freddie said while the wedgie bounce episode started. "I can't believe he would do anything. I just can't. I mean, this guy was someone that I helped out, you remember, right Jake?"

"Yeah, but I can't say I ever liked that look that was in his eyes whenever he looked at you or anyone else you knew," Jake responded while looking at Freddie. "He had a look of jealousy and a look of greed on his face. It would turn to malice."

"Okay guys, concentrate," Henry stated. "Jake, watch this video closely. You want to be in the law enforcement when you grow, so you need to closely watch for anything." Jake nodded and grinned, he was learning from the best after all. He saw Jonah starting to fly on the wedgie bounce, and then something caught his eye. Something sparkled away from Jonah's sleeve.

"There it is!" Jake and Jessica both shouted. Henry nodded and typed on the computer, rewinding the scene and cutting the bit out from the rest of the video. He replayed the scene very slowly and this time, everyone saw a needle flying from Jonah's sleeve. Freddie's eyes widened and he took a step back, fearing that Jonah may have tried to kill someone that day.

"The ceiling light also fell on that day," Freddie said while letting out a silent gulp. "A second earlier and it would have hit me." Jake looked at Freddie with concern and Jessica let out a small growl.

"Jonah's a bad, bad person," Jessica said. She remembered Mr. Brown, Jonah's father. The memory played fluently in her mind, that was the man responsible for her real father's death. That was the person that would have killed Henry as well, but Henry was too swift for him. "He's just like his father."

"I thought his father died," Stephanie said while blinking in wonder.

"No, his father was the person that took Jessica's birth father from her," Henry said while rubbing his chin. "Not only that, Mr. Brown said he was going to try and take my family as his own when I died. I wasn't about to let something like that happen."

"Like father, like son, I suppose," Jake stated. He smirked and looked over at Freddie, that phrase could actually be said for even the Bensons. Jessica looked over at the office window, the blinds were open and someone was watching the group. The man was in a black outfit and wearing a ski mask, her eyes widened and she quickly pointed at the window. Henry and the others turned to see the man run off.

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked while clutching Jake's arm. Now she was starting to fear, someone was watching them, someone knew what they were investigating. "Oh god, I hope that wasn't Jonah."

"Chances are, it was," Freddie said while locking his jaw and clenching his fists. He hated feeling like he'd been lied to, and betrayed by what he thought was his closest friend. "Damn it, I don't even know what to think now."

"I'll just have to get a few warrants and search for that needle," Henry stated as he turned around. "Then, if there's any poison, we may have something. However, we would have to somehow connect Jonah to Valerie and the Williams. Currently we have nothing, what we _do_ have is a video of Jonah with a needle soaring out of his sleeve. Any prosecutor could make whatever they wanted out of that. However, if we could look at that ceiling light…chances are the Shay's have either removed that or repaired it."

"Right, and what about a warrant to search Jonah's home?" Jake asked while crossing his arms.

"If that peeping tom over there was Jonah, then if he has any photos in his house, he's probably going to trash them all. You're right, however, we do still need to search his home. Maybe we will get something out of it." Freddie stared at the computer screen, still trying to process everything. Jessica looked up at him and frowned, she knew he was probably also thinking about how Sam might be in danger.

"Don't worry, Brother," Jessica said while placing her hand on Freddie's arm and smiling. Freddie looked at her and gave a small smile. "Dad's going to find out whatever he can, and if Jonah really is a danger, then he's going to stop him from hurting Sam."

"We haven't proven anything yet," Henry said while rubbing his chin. Freddie nodded in response, he knew there was still a chance that Jonah wasn't as bad as everyone was thinking. Of course, now, he wasn't completely sure anymore. "So Freddie, when is your first Date with Sam?" Freddie smiled and looked over.

"Friday at three," Freddie responded.

"Good, I trust you'll have fun, but not _too_ much fun."

"Yeah Dad, don't worry." Freddie rolled his eyes and chuckled, he was probably going to hear the same thing from Sam's father.

* * *

There you go, it looks like they're figuring Jonah out. Though he seems to be getting more and more of a danger. Stick around!


	27. Jonah's Journal

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

Chapter 27 (Jonah's Journal)

* * *

Henry stood in the investigation lab, looking over all the evidence that had been found. A few weeks had passed by, and they had searched for the needle in the Shay's apartment, and the needle they found had poison on it. Of course, it seemed to be similar poison to that which killed Mrs. Williams.

_"We know it's a match, but the defense can always say it's a coincidence,"_ Henry thought while rubbing his chin. He knew that if he wanted to place Jonah in the hot seat for Mrs. Williams's death, he needed to tie Jonah to the crime scene. The only thing that he knew was Mr. Williams continued to believe it was a killer named Kevin. _"Kevin has brown hair, and brown eyes, from what Mr. Williams can write on paper. Apparently Kevin does resemble Jonah, but the man has never seen Jonah beforehand."_

Henry crossed his arms and frowned, trying to determine what they could use to nab Jonah. He shifted his eyes to the evidence found in the boy's home; he frowned when all he could find was a few books and a couple pictures. Apparently, Jonah may have trashed all the pictures that had been in his apartment. However, one of the books found had been a journal of his father's, and it depicted the poison on a needle death method. Henry walked over to the second book on the table, it was Jonah's journal, he needed to start reading through that.

Henry sat down and carefully opened the journal to the first entry made, his eyes narrowed as he read through the pages.

_I just started kindergarten, and I already met two great people! Freddie Benson and his best friend, Jake. They're cool, and they accepted me into their group. I couldn't be more excited, Freddie seems really smart._

_-Jonah_

Henry rubbed his chin and turned the page, to see another journal entry. Once more, it was about Freddie and Jake, but more Freddie than Jake. The next few pages were all about Freddie making good grades, or Freddie having a great mom. Henry stopped on an interesting sight, he thought he saw his own name mentioned.

_"Freddie seems to really not like his father, Henry Benson…Mr. Benson is totally awesome! He was the Police Chief, and I think from the news reports, he's left to go on some big mission. I wish the guy could be _my_ father; at least I'd appreciate him as one. I wouldn't say that I didn't want to see him; I would hope to always be by his side. Freddie doesn't deserve a father so cool like that, nor does he deserve a mother as nice as Mrs. Benson. I know if Mr. Benson were my dad, I would treat him like the father of the year, every single day!_

Henry blinked and shifted his eyes up from the book, he wasn't sure what to make of that passage. From the pages he was reading, he could tell Jonah was obviously obsessed with Freddie's home life, and Freddie's friends. One passage he saw, Jonah admitted to having been responsible for separating Freddie and Jake and ending their friendship. Henry returned to the book and started turning the pages, once more seeing many mentions of himself in the writings. He had to admit, Jonah was definitely a freakish kid, but the journal still didn't tie him to murder. If anything, it only proved how greedy and obsessed the boy was.

_Freddie has a new friend, her name is Sam. I'm jealous already, I mean Jake is a good best friend, but for some reason it seems like Jake isn't really trying. I don't think Jake really cares about me all that much, I don't know. Anyway, back to Sam, does Freddie really deserve her? I mean, he seemed so down and all, and then she came and lifted his spirits up. She's pretty, no, beautiful, and sassy at the same time. Yet, she doesn't ever seem to notice me. Why can't she notice me? Why doesn't she notice me?_

_-Jonah (crushed)_

_Freddie says he loves this one girl, Carly Shay…I don't think he really likes her. I can tell from Sam's eyes that she likes him, but he never notices, and is always saying how much he loves Carly. Not only that, but Sam seems more and more hurt than anything. He doesn't deserve her, he doesn't deserve Sam's love, in fact, and I think _I_ would be better for her than he would._

_-Jonah_

_He has a girlfriend, her name is Valerie. She's pretty, and perhaps she's too pretty. I think I like her. If I could, I'd switch places with Freddie, I would make his life become _my_ life. After all, since when does he deserve a girl as nice as Valerie? I think I should do something about this, something that might make them split apart._

-_Jonah_

Henry blinked and rubbed his chin, he didn't know what Jonah was talking about in that last passage, but he felt it couldn't be good. He flipped the next page and thought two pages were stuck together, he shrugged and read another passage. It dealt with his return, and once more, Jonah was obsessed with Freddie's home life. The next few passages dealt with Sam and Jonah's obsession with her. Henry felt like he himself was starting to get sicker with each passage that he read, but it was his job after all.

As what Henry could see, Jonah wanted Valerie as his own, Sam as his own, and even Valerie's baby. He wanted to be adopted into the Benson family and didn't think Freddie deserved anything that he had. Apparently Jonah hated Spencer and Carly with a burning passion; those were hates that would have to be looked into.

Jonah's writing did mention a hate for Valerie's parents, and the fact that he wanted them to die. Another thing that confused Henry was every time Valerie's child was mentioned, Jonah referred to her as "Freddie's Baby" and rarely as Valerie's. Henry moved back to the two pages that had been stuck together. He started to work at them, to bring them apart, and finally he did. He started to read another journal entry and his eyes widened.

_Damn it! I can't believe Valerie got pregnant! All I did was spike her drink and Freddie's drink, I didn't know she would get pregnant. They can't know, if they know, they'll be together. If they're together, I won't be able to have Valerie all to myself. I told Spencer that he better keep his goddamn mouth shut, because if he talks, then I'm in trouble. He won't talk, though. He's too scared that I'm going to kill him, along with Carly. I don't mind killing them, they're only small issues to me. If I killed them, it wouldn't hurt. I got it, I'll wait until Valerie's baby is born! Once it's born, I'll find a way to snatch that infant as my own. Besides, Freddie doesn't deserve a baby. If he can't appreciate his own father, surely he won't appreciate a baby! That's what I'll do, I'll take the baby as my own. Maybe I'll even take Sam as my own too, I mean…its Sam. She's beautiful, and sexy in every way…_

_-Jonah_

Henry felt his throat tighten and he turned his page, deciding to look at the passages with more detail than before. Prior to that last passage, he had merely skimmed through some of them, since most of them all seemed to be the same. Of course, that last one proved one thing for sure, not all passages were the same. Maybe the same topic was discussed, but they were indeed different. Henry stopped on a passage that caught his eye, he raised his eyebrow and read it with concern.

_That's it, I've decided, Freddie _can't_ have Sam! I've decided, but I'm too afraid to try…I'm going to kill him. Sam loves him, she doesn't care for me, dating me meant nothing to her. So, in order for her to notice me, she can't see him. If he's dead, she won't see him and she'll be with me! I'll make everyone feel so good while they're grieving, that they'll all love me!_

Henry's eyes widened, with that brief passage, it seemed to be a confession of Jonah's attempted murder on Freddie. He took the sticky tab he had been using to mark the pages with entries that stuck out him and placed one in that position. He shifted his eyes down and read a passage after it, his eyes widened while reading it.

_Crap, crap, crap! Sam broke up with me, because she found out I was drunk. I was drunk when I tried to kiss Carly, I didn't mean for that to happen. That's why the plan backfired, they put me on the wedgie bounce, even! Freddie seems to still trust me, okay that's fine. As long as he trusts me, he'll be easier to take out. He deserves nothing, NOTHING! Sam is mine! His baby is mine! Valerie isn't important to me, I don't really care about her. Damn it, I lost that needle I used, it is somewhere in the Shay apartment. Not only that, later today Sam went to Valerie's home, and here's what I did…Mrs. Williams started to find out about me. Well, I had another trick up my sleeve, literally! A second needle! I thrust that baby into that bitch's neck and killed her, then I took care of Valerie's dad. I decided to call myself Kevin, that way they'd never suspect me…_

The passage went on, but Henry decided to stop there. He needed to warn the others and find Jonah, immediately. He knew now that Jonah was more than just dangerous, he was extremely dangerous. Henry closed the book stood up, book in hand, he couldn't wait any longer. He could arrest Jonah based on the evidence, not only for the murder of Mrs. Williams, but the attempted murder of Freddie Benson.

_"Okay sick bastard, now you have me hunting you down, I'll be seeing you soon."_

* * *

Well, now Henry knows what's going on, but can he warn the others in time? We'll have to see what happens, so stick around. Yes, I'll agree, Jonah is one sick little freak.


	28. Death

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 28 (Death)

Jake and Freddie were sitting on the school steps, they hadn't seen Jonah much during past few weeks, and they were starting to grow more suspicious of him. Henry said that because of the law, they would have to find evidence on Jonah for the murder of Mrs. Williams. They wouldn't have much for Freddie unless Jonah did something to him or to Sam. They hoped that Jonah wasn't really all that bad, but now they weren't so sure.

"So, Valerie has had her baby?" Jake asked while looking over at Freddie. Freddie nodded and Jake crossed his arms over, both boys wondered how Valerie had ever become pregnant to begin with. "So, she has no clue who the father of the baby is?" Freddie nodded in response. The baby was only born about a few days prior to the end of the week, and Valerie was out of the hospital.

"She'll find out who the father is soon," Freddie responded. "She just has to wait a while before the doctors can run those tests on the child. Freddie slowly stood up and looked over at Jake with a grin. "You want to go see the baby? I want to go see her." Jake shrugged and stood up, he loved babies, they were cute. From there, Freddie and Jake walked toward Sam's home, knowing full well that's where Valerie was.

"So, what is the baby's name?"

"Rebecca." Freddie paused for a moment and rubbed his chin in thought, he liked that name. "It's a beautiful name." Jake nodded his head as he and Freddie made their way to the door of Sam's home. Freddie knocked on the door and waited as Sam opened it and smiled upon seeing Freddie.

"So, what do you want, dork?" Sam asked while wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck. He placed his hands on her hip and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Jake and I were hoping we could see Rebecca, actually." Sam nodded and took Freddie's hand, Jake chuckled as he followed the two inside the house.

"Hey Valerie, Rebecca has a couple visitors!" Valerie looked up from the couch as Sam rounded the corner, she smiled and pointed toward her father. Mr. William's was sitting next to her, and he was carefully holding Rebecca in his arms.

"It's a shame he can't see her," Freddie whispered while watching the man cradle his granddaughter. It honestly looked like Mr. Williams was sorry they ever tried to force Valerie to get rid of her baby. Rebecca made a soft noise and Mr. Williams rubbed the baby's back. Valerie smiled and placed her hand on her father's arm.

"Dad, Freddie and Jake are here to see Becky, do you think you can let Freddie hold her for a second?" The group saw Mr. Williams tighten his fingers slightly, as if he didn't want to let go of the infant. He nodded his head and Valerie carefully took her baby into her arms. She slowly stood up and smiled as Freddie held his arms out.

"She's so small…" Freddie gently cradled the baby and slowly rocked her in his arms, taking care not to drop her. Sam smiled as she watched Freddie care for the infant, she wondered if he might make a good father, and if one day he might be a father to her children. Sam chuckled to herself and slowly shook her head, those thoughts would have to be in the distant future. As for the current moment, she only cared that he was hers.

"You cradle her as if she was your own," Sam remarked. Freddie gently shrugged his shoulders and continued to gaze down at the child. Rebecca made another sound and Freddie's smile seemed to grow. "It's kind of nice to see." Sam stepped next to Freddie and peered down at the infant, she adored children herself, and knew when the time came, she was going to love her children no matter what.

Just then, Dale walked into the living room, he frowned and looked at the others. "Henry says he has some troubling news," Dale said in a quiet voice. "So, you guys may want to stick around."

"Oh, but I have to take Rebecca to the daycare center," Valerie stated. "So the people at the nursery can let her try out their cribs and stuff."

"Yeah, you can do that if you have to, go ahead and get it done, and then return here. Henry should be here in a couple hours, as he's trying to get here as fast as he can."

"What do you think is so important?" Dale shrugged and crossed his arms as Valerie took Rebecca from Freddie.

"I don't know, but he said it was something that everyone needed to hear." Valerie nodded and walked to a baby stroller, she would be back as soon as she could. She walked out the door with Rebecca and Mr. Williams's face shifted to a nervous look.

-NEW SCENE-

Valerie turned the corner and walked down the street, the daycare wasn't too far away from the house, which was a good thing. She glanced to the side and saw Jonah rushing toward her. "Valerie, I think something happened to Mr. Benson, do you know where Freddie is?" Valerie's mouth opened slightly and she looked at Jonah with concern.

"What do you mean? Where is Mr. Benson?" Valerie asked while gripping the handles of the baby stroller.

"Follow me, I was passing this building and I thought I saw Mr. Benson inside, he was being tortured I think." Valerie's eyes widened and she nodded, she quickly followed Jonah. She was moving at a safe, but quickened pace, so as not to disturb Rebecca in any way. Jonah led her to the building and looked inside a window, trying to see if anything was going on.

"Do you see him?"

"No, we'll have to go inside and look…" Valerie raised her eyebrow and started to grow suspicious of Jonah, she wasn't thrilled with the whole idea of going inside when there was someone being tortured. "Go on, go inside." Valerie sighed and walked into the building, Jonah followed after her. She took Rebecca out of the stroller and held her close to her chest, if anything was to go wrong, she didn't want to leave her baby in that seat. She took a slow step forward and stopped when she heard the clicking of a gun.

"What the…" Valerie's eyes widened and she felt a gun touch her back, her lip trembled slightly and she closed her eyes. "Jonah, what are you doing?"

"Taking what is rightfully mine, and not letting Freddie have it." Valerie blinked and looked confused, Jonah smirked and pressed the gun into Valerie's back. "That baby in your hand, it is Freddie's child." Valerie gasped and looked at Rebecca, she didn't remember ever having sex with Freddie. It was impossible, she and Freddie never dated long enough, and she didn't even know what he looked like underneath his clothes. "Believe me, Valerie. I should know, I spiked your drinks."

"Y-You did what?" Valerie's voice was shaky and tears were starting to run down her face.

"That incident at the restaurant, I spiked your drinks and you two had sex. I intended for you two to break up because of that, but it didn't turn out as planned. You were pregnant…I thought I wanted you as my girlfriend, but I was wrong, I really wanted Sam."

"What? You can't mean…"

"Yes, Freddie doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve anything at all. I deserve her, and I deserve that family of his."

"You sick bastard." Jonah chuckled and fired a gunshot into Valerie's back, she screamed and the baby started to cry. Valerie held Rebecca close, so as not to drop the infant. "Damn you, Jonah…you won't get away with this."

"On the contrary, I think I will." Valerie's eyes shifted to the corner and she saw something shiny coming from Jonah's pocket, he had a knife. She screamed out as he thrust his knife into her lower back and cut up and out her upper back. "I don't need you, I just need the baby. Hand her over to me, and I'll be satisfied."

"No!" Jonah rolled his eyes and thrust his blade toward Valerie once more, she ducked out of the way and ran around him, only to be shot in the lower back. She felt the bullet leave her front side. Valerie grit her teeth as she felt another gunshot hit her body, the bullet didn't exit, but stayed in her chest. "I have to get back!"

"Damn it, get back here!" Valerie continued to run, completely bloody and dying. It was a misfortune that they were in a remote area of the city. Jonah stepped out of the building as she ran away, he aimed his gun and fired another shot at her.

_"I have to get to Sam! I'm going to make it, even if I die on the porch."_ Valerie's eyes drifted down to Rebecca, the baby was crying up a storm, and tears were fleeing Valerie's eyes. She knew she was being shot again, but she didn't care, all she cared about was protecting Rebecca and getting her home. _"Freddie's baby…Then Sam will be your rightful mother."_ Another bullet passed into her and blood escaped her mouth, fortunately she aimed her head away from the infant.

"Damn you Valerie, quit running! It makes it harder for us both!"

"Screw you, Jonah!" She was a bloody heap, but somehow, she had enough strength necessary to carry her away. After time, the gunshots had ceased, Jonah gave up. She wouldn't have known, nor did she notice the looks she was getting from passing citizens. "Get out of my way!" She screamed, pressing through and dodging anyone that tried to help her. She started to run through the park, thinking it would get her closer to where she needed to get to. She found Sam walking through the park, and wondered why she was there.

Sam's eyes grew wide when she saw Valerie, her mouth dropped and she ran toward her. "Valerie! Oh my god, what happened? I left to find you when the daycare called and said you didn't come by," Sam stated. Valerie nodded and placed Rebecca in Sam's arms, she collapsed on the ground and Sam stared at Valerie with fear. "It's going to be okay, I'll call for help right away!"

"No, it's no use…he's right behind me…" Sam nodded and knelt beside Valerie, she couldn't stop the tears that were escaping her eyes. "Take Rebecca, and go home…hurry…"

"No, I won't leave you alone."

"Please, and tell Freddie…." Valerie coughed and Sam let out a small huff sound as tears continued to drip.

"What? Tell him what?"

"Rebecca…"

"Yeah?"

"You all know…I want you to raise her…" Sam nodded in response, that had been something Valerie went through right when she gave birth. She talked to a lawyer and got a statement that said if something ever happened to her, that the baby was to go to Sam. Her father would help raise the baby, but they never thought anything would happen to Valerie.

"Save your breath, you're going to live." Sam reached for her cell phone and stopped when a clicking sound was heard. Sam's eyes widened and she looked up to see Jonah standing above her, a gun pointed directly toward her. "J-Jonah…what do you want?" Valerie coughed once more and Sam swiftly looked to her friend. She watched as Valerie's head fell to the side and her chest stopped moving. "Valerie? Valerie! No, don't die, you can't! Wake up!" Rebecca cried again and Sam looked to Jonah with fear.

"Come on Sam, follow me, and don't ask any questions." Sam's lip trembled and she slowly stood up, fearing for her life. She had no choice, it was either get shot and possibly lose the baby, or do whatever Jonah wanted. "Just walk with me, and don't even _think_ about running." Sam hiccupped slightly and nodded, she closed her eyes and felt Jonah grip her arm. She had no choice but to let Jonah lead her to wherever it was that he was going to take her, she could only hope someone would find Valerie's body.

_"Oh God, why is this happening? Valerie's dead, I can't believe this! No! Am I next? Is Jonah going to kill me? What does he want?"_ Fears of rape, death, torture, and various others ran through her mind, she knew she was in trouble. _"Is this what Mr. Benson wanted to talk about? God, please, let Mr. Benson and Freddie find me. Someone save me…"_

* * *

Hate for Jonah probably just skyrocketed with this. I'll be nice, I'll post the next chapter with this.


	29. Rebecca's Cry

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 29 (Rebecca's Cry)

Henry parked the car next to the Puckett household and quickly exited, he saw Spencer's car parked alongside the curb as well. He entered through the house and saw Freddie, Jake, Spencer, Dale and Mr. Williams all waiting for him. "Where are the girls?" Henry asked while raising his eyebrow. He explicitly asked for Sam and Valerie to remain where they were, and now they were missing. "Dale, didn't I tell you to keep them here?"

"Yes, but Valerie needed to take her child to the daycare center for a quick meeting," Dale stated while crossing his arms. "Then they called, saying she never came, and Sam immediately left to find her. Sam didn't even wait for me to stop her." Henry slapped his forehead and groaned, he hoped that Jonah hadn't found either one. "Spencer also stopped by just a few minutes before you, he wanted to tell Valerie something important."

"Okay, what is it?" Henry looked toward Spencer, the guy would have to tell him. Spencer looked nervous and positioned his arms toward his side, he knew he should have brought Carly along, but he didn't.

"I fear for Carly's life," Spencer started out. "My own too, but that's because I was threatened. Jonah told me if I were to reveal this, I would be killed…" Spencer fidgeted and Henry gave a brief nod, knowing full well what it was that Spencer was going to say. He placed his hands on Spencer's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "It's okay, I know just about everything now. You're going to be safe, and I'm going to find Jonah, and arrest him."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked while looking over at Henry. "Did you find something?"

"What I found is rather disturbing, actually," Henry said while frowning. He knew that the journal pretty much said that Jonah wanted to kill some people, but it didn't completely prove that he was the one that committed the crime. "Jonah's journal has a lot of obsessions written down in it, and let's just say, he's not the friend you think he is." Freddie groaned and mentally cursed himself for ever trusting Jonah in the first place. "Just keep in mind, it's not your fault, no one could ever know what he was like."

"Yeah, but how serious is it?"

"Serious enough that we need to find Valerie and Sam right _now_." Henry glanced over and noticed that Rebecca wasn't anywhere near, he narrowed his eyes and let out a small growl. "If Rebecca is with them, that worsens the matter."

"She is…"

"Damn it! We don't have any time, let's go."

"Check the park," Dale said in a quick voice. Henry raised his eyebrow and looked over. "Sam was talking to me and hung up her phone when she entered the park, so it's possible she's still there. It's the one down the street." Henry nodded and rushed out of the house, Freddie and Jake followed behind him.

"If Sam's in any danger, I'm going to find her," Freddie stated. His eyes were narrow and focused straight ahead. "There's no way anyone will talk me out of it either."

"Heh, like father, like son," Henry stated. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over, his father had a smirk on his face and was focused straight ahead. "I just want you to know, Jonah's very obsessed with Sam, and your life." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over at Jake.

"Why are you following?"

"You're my best friend," Jake stated. "Sam's a close friend, and I don't care if you're the President of the United States, I'm still going to follow." Freddie blinked and stared ahead.

"President, eh? Hmm…" Freddie looked ahead as they entered the park, he saw something lying on the ground in the distance. As they neared the object, he realized it was a person. His eyes grew wide as they realized who it was. "Valerie!" Freddie charged forward and knelt beside Valerie's body, she was in a bloody heap. Henry grit his teeth and clenched his fist, he was too late to save her. "If Valerie's here…where's Sam?"

"Jonah might have gotten to her," Henry said while crossing his arms. He was furious with himself, and angry that Jonah would do something of this level. "Damn it, I'll have to call this one in."

"Where's Jonah? If he has Sam…Oh god…" Freddie's eyes widened when he remembered Henry saying Jonah was obsessed with Sam.

"It'll be okay." Henry placed a hand on Freddie's shoulder and looked into his eyes, he smirked and Freddie raised his eyebrow. "You're a Benson, and we Bensons _always_ find our target. We're going to find Sam, and we're going to get her away from Jonah. I just have to call in the paramedics for Valerie…" Henry looked at Valerie's body and closed his eyes. He was used to seeing dead bodies, but a situation like this, he never dealt with his own family and loved ones being targeted like this.

-NEW SCENE-

"Let me go!" Sam shouted as she struggled against her binds. She was tied against a wall. Her wrists and ankles were in small clasps that were bolted with nails. She looked toward the table where Rebecca lay, the infant was crying her eyes out.

Sam tried to free herself, she only cared about getting to the baby. Like Valerie, she didn't care what happened to her, as long as Rebecca was safe. It was motherly instinct, that's all that it was. Jonah stood next to the table and smirked at Sam, he finally had her where he wanted, even though it wasn't in the means that he had desired. Of course, in his mind, it was whatever the means needed, as long as it delivered the desired outcome. Jonah walked toward Sam and she sucked in her breath. She glared at Jonah and angry tears stayed at her eyes.

"Don't cry," Jonah said as he brought his hand to her face. Sam bared her teeth and looked away from Jonah, staring at Rebecca and wishing she could get to the child. "I see you're not interested in looking at me, but I could look at you all day." The bile rose in her throat and she struggled to fight it, she didn't want to be where she was, she wanted to escape. Jonah slowly caressed her face and smiled at her. "It's okay, you're going to be just fine."

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want you, that's all. I deserve you, I love you more than Freddie ever could." Sam sucked in more air and glared at Jonah.

"He's your best friend! How could you do this sort of thing to him!"

"To him? Oh please, I tried to kill him." Sam's mouth hung open and Jonah's eyes grew dark. "The wedgie bounce may have messed with my head, but it doesn't matter. Somewhere, I gained courage to do this stuff. I've never killed anyone before, but I was drunk when I tried to kiss Carly. I did it only so I could kill _him_."

"Y-You bastard, how could you murder your best friend? Freddie cared about you! Both Freddie and Jake helped you out and trusted you! How could you turn on them!"

"It doesn't matter, maybe I let the greed consume me, who knows. I find that I'm much more deserving of the things that he has, he has them and yet he doesn't appreciate them. Such as that baby…"

"You stay away from her!"

"Don't worry about that one, my dear. I bet you didn't know, the child is his." Sam's eyes grew large as she stared at Rebecca. "Yes, I spiked their drinks at that restaurant and unfortunately I didn't foresee Valerie becoming pregnant. Don't worry, my dear. The baby is going to become ours."

"_Ours_? No, I don't think so, I'm not having anything to do with you!" Sam struggled once more, and Jonah gently ran his hand down Sam's face. Sam growled slightly and Jonah moved his face within an inch of hers.

"Why not? I've done everything for you, at least I've tried. That day of the wedgie bounce, if I wasn't drunk, it would have gone perfectly…" Sam whimpered slightly as Jonah placed his hand on her hip, he slipped his hand underneath her shirt and her eyes grew larger. "I would have killed Freddie with that poisoned needle. Unfortunately my drunken mind made me try to kiss Carly, and that led to you saving Freddie with the wedgie bounce."

"Please…stop…" Sam whimpered as Jonah's hand slowly moved upwards. He stopped and with his other hand, he started undoing the binds on her arms.

"But it doesn't matter, its fine now." Jonah slipped his hand out and undid the binds on her ankles. She started to run, but Jonah grabbed her and pulled her arms behind her waist.

"Let me go!" Tears fell from her eyes and Jonah smirked as he pressed her against the wall, she whimpered again as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Then, I killed Mrs. Williams because she found out. She threatened us, Sam. She threatened us being together, she was going to keep us apart. She had to die, that was the only way."

"No, stop, I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Valerie had my baby, sure it's Freddie's, but I deserve the child more. She's _our_ baby, Sam. Valerie kept her from us, so I had to remove that obstacle. Now Freddie still stands in our way, he still keeps us apart."

"Stop!" Sam started to sob and Jonah lifted his hand to pull her hair behind her neck.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Sam held her breath as Jonah moved his hand to her pants, he started to tug on her pants and she let out a loud scream.

"No! Don't do it!" Rebecca screamed louder than ever before, and the shrill cry rang out and pierced Jonah's ears. He grunted and placed his hands to his ears, the noise was far too loud and distracting for him. Sam panted and quickly pressed her back against the wall, Jonah had fallen to his knees and was groaning loudly.

"Shut up! Stop crying already!" Rebecca didn't stop her crying, she continued to scream, sensing the danger that was in the room. "Stop it, before I end it myself!" Sam's eyes widened, and forgetting about her own fears, she charged past Jonah and pulled Rebecca into her arms. Jonah looked at her, eyes wide and almost pleading. The baby continued to cry as Sam backed up toward another wall, Jonah growled and slowly stood up.

"Please, just leave us alone. Don't do anything, Jonah, please."

"Fine, if you don't want to be with me…If I can't have you, then nobody's going to have you!" Sam's eyes widened as Jonah pulled his gun from his pocket, he pointed it at Sam and took a step forward. Rebecca continued to scream and Sam held her close to her body. "I'll kill you, just like I killed Valerie and Mrs. Williams. I'm not afraid, I can do it. I poked out Mr. William's eyes and ripped his vocal cords out, and I thrust that needle through his wife's neck. I would have took out Freddie in the same manner, but I couldn't do it. Well, I'll just shoot you down, because I won't allow another guy to hold you."

"Jonah…"

"Shut up, damn it! All I wanted was you, and maybe Freddie's life. All that Freddie had, it could have been and should have been mine! His mother was too good for him, his father was too cool for him, his friends were too much for him to have…everything he had, he deserved none of it!" Sam felt her throat tighten as a tear fell from her eye, she closed her eyes and wished for someone to save Rebecca. If not her, the baby at least.

* * *

Rebecca's cry stopped Jonah from doing anything really harmful. Next chapter should be up pretty soon.


	30. Rescue and Decisions

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 16 now

* * *

Chapter 30 (Rescue and Decisions)

"Put the gun down, Jonah!" A voice exclaimed. Sam opened her eyes and glanced over to see Henry pointing a gun toward Jonah. Freddie and Jake were right next to him, and several police officers entered through the door, each held their guns toward Jonah. "Drop your weapon, right now!" Henry shouted out. "You're under arrest for the murder of Valerie Williams and her mother, along with the attempted murder of Freddie Benson."

Jake had a gun of his own, given to him by a police officer, he held it toward Jonah as he and Freddie hurried to Sam. "If you make any movements whatsoever, I will not hesitate to shoot," Henry said with narrow eyes. He had the whole police force on command to shoot if Jonah moved the slightest muscle in his arm. Jake pushed his gun into a holster and took Rebecca into his arms, Freddie held his arms out and let Sam fall into them. She rested her head and hands on his chest, while gripping his shirt with her fingers. Freddie felt her tears rushing onto his shirt, she was thrilled to see him and too scared to do anything else.

"How did you find me?" Sam asked in a slight whimper. "That bastard…he was…he was going…" Freddie shushed her and ran his hand through her hair, giving her comfort during the emotional time. He gently kissed her forehead and held her close. "How did you find me?" Freddie smirked and Sam lifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I'm a Benson, we always find who or what we're looking for." Sam chuckled slightly and buried her head back into his chest, never daring to let go.

"I made sure Rebecca was safe. Freddie, she's your child." Freddie nodded in response and closed his eyes, Henry had told him about that while searching for Sam. He said how Jonah had spiked his drink and how Spencer had been threatened.

"I'm sure Jonah didn't tell you about how Jonah threatened Carly and Spencer's life if Spencer mentioned anything." Sam slowly shook her head and continued to sob into Freddie's shirt, she didn't care at the moment, she only cared that she and the baby were alive.

A gunshot was fired and Jonah let out a shout, the gun that had been in his hand had just been shot out of his hand. Freddie glared over at Jonah and Sam slowly shifted her gaze over to him, she didn't even want to look at him. When she looked at him, she just had a nauseating feeling in her stomach.

"He was going to rape me." Freddie looked at Sam and raised his eyebrow. "He was going to rape me, Rebecca's cry stopped him from raping me." Freddie felt the bile rise in his throat and Henry looked over, having heard what Sam said just then. Freddie felt an intense anger rising inside of him. To think that someone he trusted, someone who had been his best friend for years, could do something so horrible.

Jonah started to laugh and Freddie's muscles tightened. Henry knew that if his son was anything like him, he was about to flip his lid. Freddie's face darkened slightly and his eyes narrowed. "Damn you, Jonah. Damn you and everything about you."

"Hey, you can't damn everything," Jake stated while glancing over. Freddie placed his hand on Sam's back and gestured for her to go over to where Henry and the others were, she did that and Freddie glared at Jonah.

"Ten years…Ten goddamn years, I'm your friend! After all this time, this is how you return my friendship? By threatening a friend, murdering another, trying to kill me, and then trying to rape my girlfriend! So, you were intent on stealing my life? Was that it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jonah stated with a dark grin.

"Relax Freddie," Jake said in a quiet voice. Freddie's eyes darted over to Jake and he let out a huff.

"You know my personality pretty well, Jake. You should know how I'm going to respond to that." Jake let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Yeah, telling you to relax right now is pretty pointless."

_"I think I had a similar conversation with Vash,"_ Henry thought while blinking. He had his gun drawn but arm lowered, Sam was hugging him and watching Freddie and Jonah closely.

"You know I'm not going to let this go," Jonah said while picking his gun back off the floor.

"Oh come on," Freddie stated while rolling his eyes. "The easy way, or the hard way, which do you prefer? I'd personally like for you to give up and let my father arrest you…"

"Ah, but would you really hurt your best friend?"

"My best friend?" Freddie shifted his eyes to Jake and then back to Jonah. "No. You, yes." Jonah scoffed and charged toward Freddie. Freddie kneed Jonah in the gut and then hit him in the chin with an uppercut. Henry blinked as he watched, trying to figure out if he was suffering from déjà vu.

"Damn it, you shouldn't have done that!" Jonah lifted his gun and fired a gunshot, Sam yelped and buried her face into Henry. Freddie dodged the gunshot and charged toward Jonah.

He dodged another gunshot and grabbed Jonah's wrist, pulling his arm back. He grabbed Jonah's other wrist and pulled it back. Freddie was growing more and more ticked, and noticed Jonah trying to free himself from Freddie's grasp. He then grabbed Jonah's gun hand and positioned the nozzle to his back.

"Jonah…Hasta la vista…" Jonah's eyes widened and he felt a gunshot fire into his lower back. Jonah groaned and fell to the ground, but he wasn't dead yet.

"Was that bit really necessary?" Jake asked while raising his eyebrow.

"When you waste ten years trusting a guy who tries to kill you and harm your girlfriend, yes, it's very necessary." Henry quickly moved to Jonah and handcuffed his wrists, he saw that the gunshot wound wasn't too bad, but it needed operation. Jonah growled as he was pulled up, he shifted his eyes to Sam and then to Freddie.

"Hey Benson, so you got a girl and a kid waiting for you," Jonah said while narrowing his eyes. "I'll be back. Oh, and why don't I take those two from you? You'll be fine without them."

"Shut up Brown," Henry said to Jonah. His nostrils flared as he led Jonah away, Sam quickly ran toward Freddie and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't do that again," Sam said while letting out another fearful sob. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Freddie, nor did she want anything else to happen. "Just…"

"Don't worry, I'll always protect you," Freddie said with a soft smile. "Plus, apparently Jake wants to protect us too. I guess we can't shake him off of that offer." Sam chuckled lightly and looked up to Freddie as he wiped her tears away. "You're safe now, and Rebecca is safe." Jake walked over and Sam held her arms out, taking Rebecca into her arms. Freddie draped his arm around Sam's shoulder and both looked down at the small infant.

"She saved me and didn't stop crying until you came…" Sam looked up at Freddie and then back to Rebecca. "Becky is your daughter, Freddie. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to care for her as a father would, but she also needs a mother. I guess we'll figure out what to do, but first, we need to get you home and get some rest." Sam sniffled and nodded her head as she and Freddie started to walk toward the door with Jake.

-NEW SCENE-

A month later, everyone testified and Jonah was put in prison, it was hard on just about all involved. Now the only thing they knew on what to do was whether or not Rebecca would go to Freddie or to Sam. Legally, it could go either way. Sam had been Valerie's chosen dependant, if anything were to happen to her. Yet, Freddie was the father of the baby, and could raise Rebecca.

"So, Freddie's a dad?" Carly asked, in what seemed to be the millionth time. Sam would have given anything to be in Carly's position, not knowing anything about what happened. However, Carly would rather it had been her, instead of Sam. She was lucky, that's what Sam thought, Carly didn't have to go through any of it. Her only involvement was when Jonah tried to kiss her, and that was it. He wasn't even targeting her when it happened, he was drunk.

"Yes, Freddie's a father," Sam responded. Freddie was holding Rebecca in his arms, he hated that he couldn't remember the day of conception. Yet, he loved the little girl, "Who's going to get custody of her, though?"

"I think she needs a mother," Freddie said while letting out a sigh. "I want to say this, though. I feel she binds us together." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at Freddie, for some reason, her heart had just started to pick up a rapid beating pace.

"What do you mean, Freddie?" Dale, Henry, and Della all looked over, each of them able to tell exactly what Freddie was thinking. Freddie lifted his gaze up and looked into Sam's eyes, he smiled softly and continued to hold the gaze.

"Valerie entrusted you as the mother of Rebecca, correct?" Sam nodded slowly and Freddie merely nodded. "I'm the father of Rebecca." Sam felt a pulsing sensation going through her body. Jake and Stephanie were sitting on the opposite side of Freddie and Sam, both were grinning. Freddie moved his gaze down and met with his daughter's eyes.

"Freddie, what are you saying?" Jessica would have said something, but she didn't want to ruin the mood that was obviously present. Carly looked slightly clueless, but it was slowly dawning on her.

"I'm going to be seventeen soon, and you'll be seventeen afterwards, that gives us a year. Sam, when we turn eighteen…I want to take you as my wife." Sam took a sharp breath and held it for a moment, Freddie turned his head and looked at her. "Not just because of Rebecca, either. I love you, Sam. I've realized that over time. I can't be happy with just any girl, I can't be happy with any girl at all, if it's not you. The way I feel for you, I want you and only you by my side."

"You're proposing to me, and we've only started dating a few months ago." Freddie smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"A few months, or ever since we met, I can't seem to be happy unless you're with me. So, when we turn eighteen…" Freddie's face grew serious and confident, he wasn't going to take no for an answer, or at least he'd be devastated if she did say no. "I'm going to take you as my bride, that is, if you'll let me." Sam felt tears running from her eyes and every eye in the room was on her, including Rebecca's.

"Y-Yes! Of course I'll allow it!" Sam threw her arms around Freddie's neck and made sure to be careful not to disturb Rebecca's position as she kissed Freddie's lips. "Of course, you'll have to talk to my dad about it." Sam smirked and Freddie looked over at Dale. Mr. Puckett had a smirk on his face as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't worry, I'll accept it," Dale stated. "As long as you two plan to go to college. You two will always have a place here, and I'll be glad to help take care of Rebecca and so forth."

"I'll agree to that," Della stated. "When you're eighteen, one of you can move in with the other and a designated parent, if you want."

"We'll be sure to support you until you're ready to get a house of your own and so forth," Henry said while nodding his head. Freddie and Sam were thrilled to have their parents all supporting their decision, it was truly a great help to them.

"Thank you," Sam said while giving a teary smile. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, it means a lot to us," Freddie stated.

"Anything to help you two," Henry said. He smirked and crossed his arms over. "By the way, I should let you know, Jonah's going to be transferred to a prison in the Amazon."

"Why?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Henry let out a small chuckle.

"Jonah always wanted a father, well there he'll be closest to his father's grave." Henry probably wouldn't admit that Jonah seemed to freak him out enough to make him want the boy as far away from him as possible. "I think he'll like it there, personally…I just love Amazon captivity." Henry rolled his eyes and Jessica snickered, remembering when they were trapped in the Amazon.

* * *

Jonah's been caught and we see Freddie intends to marry Sam, and she's accepted. Everyone has accepted and Rebecca will be taken care of. Don't think this is the end, though. Oh no, this is far from the end. Stick around for the next chapter.


	31. Escape and Abduction

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 21 now

* * *

Chapter 31 (Escape and abduction)

"Five years," A dark voice said from a shadowy cell. "Five years I've been stuck here." The shadows slid away as light flashed into the cell, revealing Jonah's hate filled eyes. Jonah shifted his gaze to the guard walking toward his cell, the man had food. Jonah fell to the ground and started moaning loudly. "Help me! Help me!" The guard looked curious as to what was wrong with Jonah. "I'm bleeding horribly, I think a rat attacked me. I'm not sure what it was, but it was a huge animal!"

"Okay, hold on!" The guard, forgetting regulations, opened the cell door and rushed in. He knelt beside Jonah and started to look for any wounds. "Where is it?" A smirk flashed across Jonah's face for a split second, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and in his hand was a jagged mirror. The guard raised his eyebrow and looked toward Jonah, within a split second, he felt something pierce through his heart. He fell to the side and Jonah slowly stood up, the broken mirror dangling at his side with blood slowly dripping off of it.

"I wouldn't think you're very smart, sir." Jonah bent over and took the gun from the guard's hip, with that, he looked around and then proceeded to dress himself in the guard's uniform. He left the cell and shut the door. He started to walk down the hall, ignoring the other prisoners who thought he was a guard. _"I don't think I'll help them, they can all just rot in their cells for all I care."_ He made his way to the main control center of the prison, there was a button to gas every occupant of the building, if he used it, he could escape unnoticed. Though, he would be killing off several people with one touch of the button, but that wasn't a big deal for him.

Jonah pressed his back against the wall and peered into the doorway, there were two guards drinking coffee, not watching the monitors. He smirked and pulled out his gun. Swiftly, he jumped into the doorway and fired two gunshots into the heads of the guards. _"Okay, now where is that button?"_ The gas button was in case of a prison riot, all guards would be issued over intercom to get out of the prison and away from the area, so they wouldn't be gassed. However, this was the time where that wouldn't be happening.

Jonah searched and finally found the button, he opened a door and pulled out a gas mask, it would be protecting him until everything was finished. He attached the gas mask and then pressed the button, and with that, he left the control center. _"While the guards outside are getting away and waiting, I will be the one to make my grand exit from this hellhole."_

Jonah crossed his arms and glanced to the side as he walked down the hallway. Gas was filling the building at rapid pace, and people all over were vomiting, some even had their organs out on the ground. Jonah let out a sigh, thankful that he was wearing a gas mask, he'd hate to be one of those people. The feeling of one's eyeballs burning at great intensity and upchucking ones own organ, as well as blood, was all a horrible thought. _"I wonder how Freddie's doing. I know one thing, if he has any children…_"

-NEW SCENE-

Jonah stepped in front of the General Hospital, he smirked and crossed his arms. "So this is where her child would be," Jonah said while walking toward the doors. He knew Sam and Freddie had been married, and he found out by word of mouth that Sam had a child staying overnight. "I suppose I'll be kind enough to let Freddie keep his wife, but I'm going to get something out of this." Jonah saw someone at the door and quickly hid behind a pillar, he waited for the man to exit and grinned when he saw it was a doctor.

Jonah pulled a wire from his pocket and quickly wrapped it around the doctor's neck, the man grabbed at the wire and coughed. "W-Who are you? What do you want!" Jonah tightened the wire and grinned.

"Freddie and Sam Benson, do you know where their baby is at?" The doctor choked and shook his head in protest, Jonah frowned and tightened the wire once more.

"Fine, fine! The baby is in the nursery, first row, third cradle from the wall! Just don't hurt me."

"Thank you, now I just need your uniform. Oh, and I'm sorry to say this, but…" Jonah tightened the wire and the doctor choked out one final gasp. Jonah then released and let the doctor fall to the ground, he surveyed the area and smirked when he saw there were no witnesses. He then dragged the doctor by the legs and took him to the side of the building, where he put the doctor's uniform on him. "I can't let you live, not now at least."

Jonah walked into the hospital and looked at a nurse, the lady smiled at him and he let out a soft smirk. "By the way, I've had so many patients today that I am forgetting simple things, where was that nursery?"

"Down the hall and to the left, doctor," The nurse stated. Jonah thanked her and rubbed his chin as the lady continued to walk down the hall, he noticed that she had the same basic look as Sam did.

"Hey ma'am, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, what was it?" The nurse stopped and turned around, she smiled at him and crossed her arms.

"Tanya."

"Well Tanya, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Would you like to get something to eat? Preferably after your shift is over?" Tanya placed her hand to her chest and nodded.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Maybe we can catch a movie, do you know of any good ones?" Tanya tapped her chin and shrugged.

"There's one with that actress, Carly Shay. Do you like her acting?" Jonah shrugged and nodded his head, Carly was better than nothing.

"That's fine, where should I pick you up?"

"My apartment, room 402. It's on South Birch Street." Jonah nodded and crossed his arms, that was in the quieter part of town.

"Isn't that the part of town that has more gangs and whatnot? You're safe there?"

"I can handle myself just fine, Doctor. Thank you very much."

"I'm sorry to assume anything." Jonah smirked inwardly, that place would make a great hideout for him. "Does your apartment perhaps…have a basement?"

"Yeah, it's on the first floor. I have to go freshen up, so I'll see you later, what was your name?"

"Jonah."

"Jonah. Okay, I'll talk to you later, Doctor. I'll see you around eight." Tanya turned around and walked off, Jonah decided to continue his walk toward the nursery. He found a folder sitting on a counter, it had Tanya's name on it. Out of curiosity, he opened it and read through the folder. It seemed she was barren and had no real family to speak of.

"Hm, this is an interesting thought." Jonah shrugged and walked into the nursery, he found the cradle that the doctor had told him about and picked up the sleeping baby that was inside. He checked the name and smirked. "Angie Benson, well that's a nice name. I guess it's time for my _date_."

Later that night, in apartment 402, nobody could hear the screams and cries for help. Not the cries of murder, but the cries of a woman's nightmare, just beginning.

-NEW SCENE-

The next day, Sam, Rebecca and Freddie returned to the hospital to pick up their two fraternal twins, Angie and Daniel Benson. They saw a doctor looking rather forlorn, and when he saw them, his expression saddened. Sensing danger, Freddie hurried over to the doctor. Sam raised her eyebrow and the doctor turned and gestured for them to follow him to the nursery. When they got there, he showed them one empty cradle and one cradle that had Daniel in it.

"Doctor, where is my baby girl?" Freddie asked while looking at the man. Rebecca, five years old at the time, hurried to the empty cradle and looked in.

"My sister's missing," Rebecca said with a frown.

"Where is Angie?" Sam asked as she rushed over. She looked at Daniel and made sure he was still there, but she was concerned about the whereabouts of her daughter. The doctor frowned and looked at the family.

"It pains me to say," the doctor started. Sam held her breath, praying that the doctor didn't say her baby was dead. "This morning when we returned, Angie was missing. We don't know where she is, or what happened to her, but we have contacted the authorities."

"She's gone! My baby is gone? No!" Sam's eyes widened and she fell to her knees, tears started to form at her eyes and her breathing started to grow labored. She was thankful that Daniel was still there, but she couldn't believe Angie was lost. Freddie quickly wrapped his arms around Sam for comfort, tears were starting to come to his eyes as well.

"Mommy, Daddy, where is my sister?" Rebecca asked. Tears were forming at the girl's eyes, she hated seeing her parents cry. She rushed to her parents and tugged on their clothes. Freddie was rocking Sam back and forth, speaking soft words of comfort. "My brother's still there, Daniel's there! Be happy, don't be sad, I don't like it when you cry! It makes me sad, I don't like feeling like something's wrong, it scares me! Mommy! Daddy!" They came to take home two babies, but would only leave with one child. It was a devastating blow to the entire family, as no one knew who was responsible. Not even the security cameras could depict who took the baby, Jonah was that good at deceiving the cameras.

* * *

The next chapter will be Angie's perspective. There are only a few chapters left. I have a reason for doing this, and you'll find out soon enough. For those of you getting impatient here, just bear with me. I'm writing as many chapters are necessary for a proper story.


	32. The Lost Twin

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 37 now, 16 years have passed

* * *

Chapter 32 (The Lost Twin)

Sixteen year old Angie Brown sat at her desk in school and stared at the teacher, it was Mr. Jack Williams. Valerie's father, he had received surgery that made him be able to see and talk again, and he became a teacher because of it. Angie didn't know much about him, but she did know he was often very grumpy about some things. Of course, it seemed like every teacher had something against her.

Angie had her elbow on her desk and hand to her head, she was bored and disinterested in the lecture. She hated her life, everything about it sucked, horribly. Her mom was distant and never talked or did anything for her, and her father was almost never around. When he was, he was pretty much an abusive jerk. Her best friend was a girl named Jade, she had all of Angie's classes and sat next to her. Angie's hair was light brown and had curls going down her back, she also had blue eyes. Many guys flirted with her and spoke of how enchanting her eyes were.

"They need to get real," Angie said in a small voice. "This class is boring, this life is boring, everything is boring." Jade looked over at Angie and blinked, wondering what her friend was troubled over. She knew she couldn't talk in class, but notes always worked. Jade wrote on a sheet of paper and slipped the note to Angie's desk, Angie read the paper and wrote a response. "I hate this school, I hate my dad, I hate my mom, and I want a better life." She let out a groan and shifted her eyes to the side. The teacher heard the groan and looked at her.

"Angie, stay after class please," Mr. Williams said while narrowing his eyes. Angie rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, she didn't really care. Jade let out a sigh and slowly shook her head, disappointed that Angie was always getting into trouble.

"Sure, why not! I'd _love_ to stay after with the teacher who thinks he's such a big shot because he _thinks_ he met the President of the United States! Let me tell you, you need to stop dreaming, some people in this world don't get that pleasure!" Mr. Williams's face flushed and Jade's mouth fell open, she frowned and let out a small sigh.

"I'll let that little outburst slip for now." Mr. Williams turned around and started to chalk more words onto the board. Angie shifted in her seat and crossed her arms, ignoring the rest of the lecture. Soon the bell rang and the class left, all except for Angie and Jade. "Jade, let Miss Brown have some time here, you're dismissed." Jade looked at the teacher and frowned when she saw his stern face, she had no choice but to leave.

"Well, ya got me, what more do you need?" Mr. Williams sighed and walked over to Angie, he had grown greatly concerned about her over the years he knew her. He folded his arms over and sat on a desk near her, thinking of what to say. "You know what? You always tell people so many good things that happened, why do you do it? Some people don't have such good things…"

"Nothing in my life has been good, and you know nothing about me for you to talk like that." Angie raised her eyebrow and Mr. Williams let out a sigh. "You haven't been so close to death that you're scared, you haven't wished for a death that would never come-"

"You don't know that." Mr. Williams raised his eyebrow and let out a small sigh, wondering about how he could reach this girl.

"Angie, let me tell you a little story."

"My dad's not going to be too thrilled if I go home late."

"It's not going to be that long." Angie rolled her eyes and shrugged, she had nothing better to do and really didn't want to go home. "Around twenty one years ago, I suffered the worst year of my life and I have _never_ gotten over it. My wife was murdered before my own eyes, a poisoned needle to her throat." Angie raised her eyebrow and Mr. Williams took in a rattling breath. "He took me and poked my eyes out and then crushed my windpipe."

"Heh, how can you see or talk now?"

"I had surgery to fix it all years ago." Mr. Williams slowly stood up and Angie watched him carefully, he frowned and walked to his desk. He took a picture from his desk and walked back to Angie, handing her the photo.

"Who is this?" It was a picture of a girl, surrounded in a backyard environment.

"My daughter."

"Oh, what about her?"

"She was pregnant all those years ago, pregnant with Rebecca Benson." Angie raised her eyebrow and her head jerked back slightly, that was the daughter of Freddie and Sam Benson.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense."

"Her baby went to live with Samantha Puckett, her best friend at the time. Valerie was taken from me, taken from this world, by a man that was obsessed with Sam. She didn't deserve to die, and the way she died was too gruesome. I had the urge to puke when they described how she was found, I only wished I could see her at the time." Angie's mouth fell open and she stared at the photo, she wanted to cry, even though she didn't know the girl.

"Oh my god, that's horrible."

"Turns out, the man that did it was actually best friends with Freddie Benson. He was jealous of the man, craved all that he had, including that baby. He even wanted Sam to himself, and almost raped her." Angie knew how horrible that had to feel, her father seemed to rape her mom every night.

"I can imagine how bad that must be. I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Williams, I never knew." Angie choked up and Mr. Williams took the photo of Valerie over to the desk. "The man that took away my wife and my beloved Valerie, we believe is long dead."

"Really? How did he die?"

"He was sent to a prison in the Amazon. Apparently something happened and all the inmates in that prison were gassed, the surviving guards did a body check before demolishing the building. There was a body in his cell."

"Oh my god." Angie frowned and glanced toward the ground, it seemed the guy got what he deserved. She would have hated to know that man, and she knew she'd be afraid if she did know him.

"I'm not sure if the guards thoroughly checked his cell though, I mean, he was always a tricky devil." Angie looked up and saw Mr. Williams with tears in his eyes, he obviously was having trouble telling the story. "As far as I know, it's possible that bastard got out of that prison, it's possible he's the one that gassed all those inmates and guards."

"Don't think like that, Mr. Williams. The bastard got what he deserved, and if he didn't, I'm sure he will. You seem to have paid a big price, I wish there was anything I could do for you."

"You realize you have his last name, right?"

"What?" Mr. Williams chuckled slightly as Angie's face paled, he shook his hands in the air and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Brown is a common last name. I'm just saying, it reminds me of the guy, but it has no effect on how I treat my students. At least, I try not to let it affect me."

"Well…that's good. So, you weren't lying whenever you said you knew the President?" Mr. Williams chuckled and crossed his arms over.

"Of course not. My daughter's best friend became the first lady, Sam Benson. Puckett is her maiden name. Freddie Benson became our youngest president ever, at just the age of thirty six. You may want to remember that for class." Angie rolled her eyes and shrugged, just because her class was U.S. Government didn't mean she cared all that much about government.

"Yeah, whatever. They have five children, don't they?" Mr. Williams nodded and lifted his hand up.

"Their oldest is Rebecca, she is twenty one. Then Daniel, he's sixteen. The next is Valerie, she is twelve. They named her after my daughter. Then there is Aaron, he's ten years old. Finally there's Alex, she is eight."

"Wow, will this count as extra credit on some test?" Mr. Williams chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think it would really matter if she knew it or not, it wasn't all that important.

"Here's something you might find interesting."

"Oh great, _more_ knowledge." Mr. Williams rolled his eyes and smirked as Angie played with her pen. "I suppose I have to write this down."

"If you want. They should have six children." Angie raised her eyebrow and Mr. Williams crossed his arms over. "When Daniel was born, he had a twin. That twin was kidnapped, along with a hospital nurse, neither were ever found." Angie's eyes grew wide and she felt a strange pang in her chest for some reason, she couldn't explain it at all. "I almost want to think that it was the same man that attacked Sam and Freddie years before."

"So, could that twin be dead now?" Angie frowned and thought about how devastated Sam must have been.

"It's always possible. I think it's likely she is, but no one really knows. The police quit searching after the police chief at that time retired, the case grew cold and she was forgotten. All except for Sam, Freddie, Rebecca and Daniel, each of whom still search for her."

"So they're just searching in vain I suppose…"

"Maybe they are."

"Even still, it sounds like their home life is better than my crappy one." Mr. Williams raised his eyebrow and Angie stood up. "So am I free to go? I think my father wants me home now. Who knows what he's doing to mom while I'm away."

"Does he abuse you or your mother, Angie?"

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Williams. All is fine." Mr. Williams raised his eyebrow and watched as Angie left, he was concerned for her, he had never met her parents.

* * *

Yes, I've posted three chapters in one day. Don't mind it too much. Seems like Angie's learning a little. All of the chapters have been written already, so bare with me. .


	33. The President's Daughter

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 37 now, 16 years have passed

* * *

Chapter 33 (The President's Daughter)

Angie made her way home, her thoughts kept slipping to Freddie and Sam, but she knew she shouldn't be worrying about them. After all, why worry about the President of the United States, he has secret service to do that for him. She walked in the house, her father wasn't anywhere around, she was happy for that. She saw her mom sitting in the living room, on the couch.

"Mom, why don't you ever run?" Angie asked while sitting next to her. The woman looked ahead with her soulless eyes, telling stories of torment and years of rape gone unnoticed. "Why don't you ever try to get away from Dad? Why don't you let me get out of here? Plus, you never really talk…" Angie's mom stayed vacant and nonresponsive, there was no reason for her to say anything. "I'm afraid to stay here, I don't know why. I've always been afraid. Mom, I don't look anything like you or Dad, and I don't know anything about my genetics…"

Angie sighed and crossed her arms over, she hated always having one sided conversations with her mother. Somehow, she questioned whether she was really the woman's child, she was nothing like her mom at all. "I think it would do some good for you to get out of here, you know. You need some light. Of course, you never leave the house, and I don't know why!" Angie was always able to leave the house, but it took lots of time to confirm it with her father. He was ruthless, and hard to convince at times, but sometimes he was always easy to convince.

"Leave," a voice said. The voice was weak and raspy, and it came from the woman sitting next to Angie. She looked over at her mother and saw that her mom didn't even move. "Before Jonah comes home." Angie raised her eyebrow, it was one of the few, if not only times she heard her mother speak. Of course, the raspy voice freaked the hell out of her. She watched as her mother's head slowly turned toward her and the woman stared at her with empty eyes. "I'm not your mother."

"What?" Angie was taken aback by that, she was appalled to think that her mom could be disowning you. "Are you disowning me?" The woman shook her head and Angie raised her eyebrow. "Why do you say you're not my mother then? Surely you and Dad are my parents."

"N-No."

"What!" Angie's eyes widened at the statement, that was news to her. "You're my real parents, aren't you?" The woman slowly shook her head and slowly stared up at the ceiling. "So, what would I call you?"

"Tanya."

"Oh, well then, Tanya…do you know who my real parents are?" Tanya shook her head, she never was told about that. Angie felt her throat tighten, she felt as though she'd been lied to for sixteen years. "You and Jonah aren't my real parents, but who are? How the hell do I find out? Who am I, really?"

"Your name is Angie…"

"That's my real name?" Tanya nodded her head and Angie paused for a moment. So Jonah and Tanya never changed her name, which was good, she liked that name. A tear left her eye as she tried to piece everything together. "I don't know how I'm going to look for my parents. Where do I even begin searching?"

"General Hospital…Y-Your birth…" Angie blinked and smiled at Tanya, she knew the hospital might help out a lot.

"Tha…" Angie paused for a moment, remembering something about the hospital. It was the main hospital in Seattle, but it was also the hospital where a doctor was found murdered, a nurse disappeared and on the same night, a baby was abducted from the nursery. Angie's eyes widened as she stared at Tanya. "Tanya, did you ever work there?" Tanya froze up once more, going back into her trancelike state. Angie clenched her fists and tightened her jaw. "I promise, I'm going to find a way to get you away from here!"

Angie quickly left the house, she had nothing important in there. Jonah never bought her anything but the clothes she had, and her cell phone. She did vow that she wouldn't be returning to that house, it was hell for her, and she felt threatened when over there. Angie started out in a run, trying to get as far away from her home as she possibly could. She probably ran for a mile, maybe two, perhaps even three miles. She finally stopped at a sandwich shop and walked in, taking a newspaper from the rack.

"Hello, how can we help you?" The cashier said.

_"Tell me who my parents are."_ Angie sighed and sat down at a table, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. _"I don't know how I will possibly find them…Maybe I'll call Jade…"_ Angie looked over at the cashier and smiled. "I might order some food in a minute, but I'm going to call a friend of mine first." The clerk nodded and Angie dialed Jade's number, she waited until Jade's voice came onto the other end.

"Hello?"

"Jade! Look, can you meet me at the sandwich shop on Brook?" Jade took a moment to register the tone of Angie's voice, she knew she had to be there for her.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Jade hung up and Angie let out a small chuckle. Angie took the moment to read the newspaper, the headline said the President's son had been riding in a car that was involved in an accident. The picture showed Daniel Benson with only minor cuts and bruises.

_"Phew, good that he made it. He looks a lot like that guy that appeared in my dream. I dreamed about him having that wreck…"_ Something else Angie noticed, he had what seemed like the same features and the same curly brown hair. _"That's odd…"_ Angie stared at the photo for a longer second, his parents and siblings were standing next to him. Freddie had straight, brown hair and Sam's hair was a golden blonde, curly. Angie's mouth hung open slightly as she slowly lifted her hand to a strand of her hair. Just at that moment, the doors of the restaurant opened and Jade rushed in. Angie nearly fell out of her seat. _"How long was I staring at that picture?"_

"Angie! What happened?" Jade rushed over and wrapped her arms around Angie in a hug. Angie slowly blinked and glanced over at the counter.

"I think we should order some food first." Jade nodded and the two girls walked up to the clerk. "I would like a meatball sub."

"I want your number five." The clerk smiled and rang up the two orders, she then went on to work on the sandwiches and gave them to the girls. Angie and Jade handed her the money and carried their food back to the table. "Okay Angie, spill it, what is on your mind?"

"Heh…" She had to love her friend's concern about her. "You know who your real father is, don't you?"

"Well…yeah. He's Robert Jones, but his real name is a secret. He's the brother of Carly Shay."

"…The actress…_that_ Carly Shay?" Angie's mouth dropped for a moment, she never knew that about Jade.

"Yeah, he changed his name because he didn't want all the fans. Also, he feared that some guy from his past had come back and that's who took some child from the General Hospital." Angie shifted her eyes to her sandwich and frowned before taking a bite.

"I think I might have been that child." Jade's eyes went wide and her eyebrow arched up. "My mother told me that though Angie is my real name, neither she nor my father was my real parents, and I was born at General Hospital."

"Oh wow…so do you have any idea how you're going to find your real parents? If that's what you want to do…" Jade took a bite of her sandwich and made note of Angie's frown. "You have no idea where to start, do you?"

"No, I honestly don't have any clue." Angie's eyes drifted from her sandwich and to Jade. "By the way, we may want to start cutting Mr. Williams some slack. He told me some scary things…"

"Like what?"

"His daughter was murdered, and he really _did_ know the President. His daughter was best friends with the President and the First Lady." Jade stared back at Angie in shock once more, she watched as Angie took another bite of her sandwich and picked up a napkin. She wiped her mouth and started to fold the napkin in triangle form, causing Jade to smirk at her.

"Have I ever told you how elegant you look when eating and so forth?" Angie shrugged and took another bite of her food.

"I never noticed. Oh, and look at this." Angie pushed the newspaper toward Jade and pointed at the photo. "Tell me what you think." Jade blinked and furrowed her brow as she stared at the photo. She could see all of Daniel's features and made note of the parents' hairstyles. Her eyes grew wide as she mentally put the brown and the curly hair attributes together and made a mental picture of placing that long hair on Daniel.

"What did you learn from Mr. Williams?"

"Oh, the President lost a child who was born at the same time as Daniel Benson. That child was stolen from the hospital." Jade stared at Angie, shocked and considering all the possibilities.

"Daniel Benson may have a twin?"

"Most likely he has a twin running around somewhere that may not have any clue."

"Fraternal or identical?" Angie stared at the photo and silently swallowed.

"Fraternal…" Jade looked back at the photo and placed a mental image of Angie next to Daniel, her eyes widened briefly and her vocal pitch rose.

"Angie, don't kill me or anything, but I think _you're_ that twin." Angie closed her eyes and bit into the sandwich while shrugging her shoulders.

"Not surprised, because I'm starting to think that myself. Call me crazy, but I think I may be the President's daughter."

* * *

Well, there's a chance that she is the president's daughter...Freddie...Well, I hope you like that chapter, stick around for the next. I think you'll enjoy the upcoming one when she meets her brother. Talk about banter.


	34. Visiting the Hospital

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 37 now, 16 years have passed

* * *

Chapter 34 (Visiting the Hospital)

"So, you were born in the General Hospital?" Jade asked as she and Angie drove down the streets of the city. Jade drove her car to the sandwich shop, and they figured to use that instead of walking. "Did they suspect anyone back then of the abduction?" Angie shrugged and stared out the window, if her hunch was correct, the first thing she was going to do was get help for Tanya.

"You know we're just going on a hunch," Angie said while letting out a small chuckle. "I mean, it's probably everyone's dream to be related to the president, if not the president themselves. It could just be coincidence, and we don't even know where President Benson's lost twin was born." Jade nodded her head and stopped near the General Hospital, Angie didn't even know what she was going to do from this point on. The girls exited their cars and walked toward the hospital. "I just want to know what my real last name is."

"Yeah, that's where you can start, but how are you going to figure it out?" Angie smirked and looked over at Jade, it was simple, there were not that many abductions that happened sixteen years ago at the hospital.

"Okay it was sixteen years ago, and on the same night as a nurse quit her job and a doctor was found murdered. Somehow, I think I'm wrong, but I think Tanya was that nurse. I think maybe she was raped and forced to live with the man claiming to be my father. That man rapes her often enough, it's nauseating." Angie placed her hand on her stomach and groaned as she felt a churning.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." Angie nodded and Jade opened up the door. The two girls walked to the front desk of the hospital, not sure of what they were going to say. Surely, if they said they thought Angie was the President's daughter, they would be classified as crazy and sent to a mental institution. The lady at the front desk held up her finger, motioning the girls to wait till she was off the phone. Jade shifted her eyes to Angie and whispered. "My father is the best lawyer and artist in Seattle, he can help us with this after we're done."

"I'm not sure, wouldn't he want to find out a bunch of other stuff?" Jade shrugged in response and let out a small sigh. The woman at the desk hung up the phone and smiled at the girls.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" The woman asked. Angie gently clenched her fist and thought for a moment, still trying to figure something out. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"We're doing a history project," Angie started. Jade blinked and looked over at her, she glanced at the woman and nodded her head in agreement with Angie, wondering what her friend had planned. "It's on the tragedy of the General Hospital, sixteen years ago." The woman's face darkened slightly and she shifted her eyes toward the desk.

"I see…so you want to know about that. We were put into even more feelings of guilt when the father of that child became the President…" The words were spoken under the woman's breath, but it was enough for Angie to hear. Her eyes widened and she felt as though her entire body was shaking.

"So, there was-"

"Oddly enough, it was the only baby that has ever been abducted from this hospital." Jade let out a small gasp and Angie tried to remain calm and collected. Slowly, she was finding out that she was indeed Angie Benson, the president's daughter. Of course, it could have all been coincidental, and Tanya could have been wrong about where she was born.

"D-Did you have a nurse working here at the time, named Tanya?" The woman looked up and tapped her chin, she hadn't worked at the hospital for very long, but she knew about the baby. She didn't know much about the nurse or the doctor.

"I think there was. You really should talk to the doctor on staff at the time, actually the only doctor that still works here that was around sixteen years ago. He is Dr. Richards, let me see if he's free." Angie nodded her head while the woman phoned the man. In a matter of five minutes, the woman hung up and looked at the girls. "He can see you now, his office is down the hall and to the left. You can't miss him."

"Thank you very much." Angie smiled and Jade nodded her head. The two girls then made their way to Dr. Richards's office, Angie stopped and Jade glanced at her with a concerned look. "Do you think this might have been the doctor that birthed me?" Jade raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"So what if he is?" Angie shook her head and chuckled nervously as she continued walking, she never once imagined meeting with that doctor. She walked up to the office door and looked into the window, she could see the man sitting patiently at his desk. Slowly she lifted her hand and knocked on the door, he signaled her to enter, so she did.

The doctor appeared to be in his late fifties, and had graying hair. He had a moustache and deep brown eyes. "Good evening, I assume you are the girls working on that research project that Betty told me about?" Dr. Richards said while smiling at them.

"Y-Yes sir, my name is Angie and this is my friend Jade." Jade smiled and waved her hand through the air as she and Angie sat down in the two leather chairs. "We were hoping you'd be able to enlighten us on a few details…" The doctor rubbed his chin and nodded, he noticed that neither girl had any utensils for research.

"You wanted to know about the missing infant." Dr. Richards shifted his eyes to the side and let out a small sigh. "I'm the doctor that gave birth to that child." Angie's eyes widened in surprise, he could tell her about her mom and dad. Her breathing started to become slow and her chest heaved out slightly.

"I see." Angie stopped any possible tear from falling and smiled politely at the doctor. "It must be a harsh experience."

"Angie Benson was her name, and her brother was Daniel Benson. I was extremely distraught that someone managed to abduct that little girl, and no one knows what happened to her." Dr. Richards closed his eyes and frowned, possibly fighting new tears from an old memory. "Ms. Benson, she broke down and cried right there, we thought she and her husband were going to have heart attacks. Their eldest daughter, Rebecca was begging for them to stop crying. She was a five year old girl at the time, and knew nothing about what was going on." Angie swallowed hard and felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks, she could see the visual image of her parents breaking down over her loss.

"The baby was never found? No one knows if she's alive?" Angie looked down at her feet and Jade slowly rubbed her back.

"Daniel seems to 'know' she's alive." Angie then looked up and stared at the doctor, interested in how he might feel that way. "He says that he can 'feel' her out there. He says he knows she's crying and that she's in pain."

"H-How can that be?"

"It may be a twin thing, but he always has said that he felt when his sister was happy or sad. So he's positive she's alive, but no one knows where." Angie felt her body starting to shake again and Dr. Richards just stared at her with interest, he rubbed his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you have a nurse at the time named Tanya?"

"Ah, Tanya…" The doctor smiled and lifted his eyes upward. "Yes, she was new to the staff. She was a beautiful and vibrant woman, always eager to come to work and do what she could to help anyone out. She never let anything bother her. She would sometimes tell the funniest jokes and always laughed, she lightened everyone's hearts just by her presence. She was truly a wonderful woman." Angie's lip trembled and her heart dropped as she remembered the soulless eyes that had looked to her earlier in the day.

"She was always full of energy?"

"Yes. The greatest feature about her was probably her eyes. She had beautiful eyes that always seemed to shine. No matter how she looked at you, be it determination, hope, hate, or whatever it was, those eyes always shone."

"And she just…vanished?" Angie's voice started to crack and Jade cast a worried glance toward her friend.

"If you wanted to say that. She called us up a day or two after the baby's abduction and said she wasn't coming back to work. She was bawling, in fact, the whole staff was confused and upset when she quit. She had no reason, she didn't even say why she wasn't coming back, and nobody really heard from her again."

_"She was abducted too?"_ Angie shook again and the tears seemed to flow more fluently than before. The doctor looked at her with great concern and slowly stood up.

"Are you okay?" Angie didn't seem to respond, all the news was just overwhelming to her. The same woman she had locked eyes with earlier, the same woman that always seemed so lifeless, had once been so happy and full of energy.

"I hate him…"

"What?"

"I hate that bastard." Angie clenched her fists and tightened her grip. Her body shook more and a growling sound was heard from her throat. She opened her mouth and a sound similar to that of a roar escaped her lips. "I hate Jonah! That bastard took me away from my parents and shattered Tanya's soul! Why the hell did he do that!"

"Angie!" Jade exclaimed. She quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around Angie in a hug. "It's okay, don't worry." The doctor couldn't believe what he had just heard, his mouth fell open and then formed into a subtle smirk.

* * *

Angie seems mad, she seems to have the Benson rage as well.


	35. Comeback War

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 37 now, 16 years have passed

* * *

Chapter 35 (Comeback War)

"What did you say your name was?" Dr. Richards asked while crossing his arms. Angie sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm guessing this isn't a history project."

"My name is Angie Brown, but I believe my real name is Angie Benson. I know you probably will think I'm crazy, but I believe I am that baby that was stolen." Angie let out a sigh and held her hands up to her chest. "My 'mother' said I was abducted from the General Hospital. This was before going back into her usual trancelike state." Dr. Richards raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"What proof have you got?"

"I'm not sure, but you can take all the blood tests you want!" Angie held out her arm and grabbed it, her eyes were wide and her tone quick and sharp. "I know I sound like a nut job, saying that I think I'm the president's daughter. However, I believe I am. There's only been one abduction here sixteen years ago, and I was that one."

"I see…"

"Not only that, but my so called mother is Tanya Smith, or now Brown." Dr. Richard's mouth fell slightly and Angie's eyes grew determined. "That bastard that took me, he took her also. I think he raped her, and continued doing so, controlling her and never letting her out of his sight. She's like a shell of her former self, that's what it seems like! She's rotting in that hellhole, and needs help. Not only that, but I want to go to my real parents. I swear to god, if you put me in a mental institution…"

The doctor let out a small laugh and Angie's eyes narrowed, he wasn't going to be throwing her in a mental facility. "You're no mental patient, I can see that. You seem like a smart girl, having figured all this out on your own." Angie kept her determined look and breathed out as she stared into the doctor's eyes, this was how determined she was to find out who her real parents were.

"Yo doc, who's the fierce person you have here?" A voice asked. Doctor Richards smiled and Jade looked over, Daniel Benson was walking into the doctor's office.

"Oh, Daniel, you're here for your monthly meeting?"

"Yeah, have you found anything new?" Daniel always met with Doctor Richards every two to three months, just to tell him what was going on. It was enough that he didn't have to get the secret service following him around everywhere. "I tell you, I'm kind of glad my father told the secret service that I was good on my own, though I think they still follow me around a bit…" Daniel looked over at Angie and she turned her gaze over to him, all sound and movement ceased once they locked eyes.

Daniel's mouth slowly opened and Angie stood frozen, both felt like they were practically looking into a mirror. Daniel breathed in slowly and Angie exhaled. "So, who do you think you are?" Angie asked without moving an inch. "I was having an important meeting." Daniel raised his eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah, but I have scheduled meetings with the doc that just can't be overlooked. Sorry, but I may have to throw you out." Daniel smirked and Angie let out a small scoff.

"_Excuse_ me? You'll have to wait your turn, I'm sure I saw a waiting seat outside the room."

"Hey, I'm the son of the President, I have automatic Valet passes!"

"Oh really, is that so?" Angie smirked and Jade continued to gawk at Daniel. Angie glanced at Jade and blinked, she rolled her eyes and then glanced back at Daniel. "Well I just so happen to be the one that was birthed by this doctor. Plus, I'm a missing child. I hope you're not intending on using the "son of the President" excuse to pass me up. That is _so_ arrogant!"

"Nah, I wouldn't normally do that." Daniel crossed his arms and smirked at Angie. "Yet, you're the one playing the birth card, and missing child card at the same time. I suppose that makes you slightly arrogant as well. However, is your father the President?"

"No, but he is a bastard!" Daniel raised his eyebrow and Angie smirked at him. "I don't know about my real father, he could be President for all I know." Jade continued to gaze at Daniel, Angie was slightly sidetracked by this fact.

"Well if that's your friend right there, it seems she likes me better and the doctor _does_ have scheduled appointments with me. I suppose I could let you have this time…nah, I have to have this time."

"Oh you do? Well, I'm not giving in either, even if you are the son of the President of the United States!"

"Right, and how could you say your father could be the President, that would make you my sister."

"Well you do _look_ like me, bud." Angie crossed her arms over and smirked, Daniel raised his eyebrow again and smirked at her. Jade blinked and walked over to Dr. Richards.

"What are they fighting about again?" Jade asked in a quiet voice.

"I have no clue," Dr. Richards responded. Jade sighed and the doctor crossed his arms over, still humored by what was happening.

"So, it seems both of us need this time slot," Angie said while smirking. "I'm not willing to give it up, I need to find someone important."

"Oh yeah, well same here," Daniel responded. He narrowed his eyes and kept his arms folded across. "I'm not willing to give up my scheduled appointment, either."

"So, may the better person get the time slot."

"Hah, better, is that it? I bet you don't get all A's in school." Angie laughed and Jade let out a soft whistle, Angie was an excellent student.

"Oh boy, I've never made less than an A minus. Unlike you, who probably goes to a school wearing nothing but dorky outfits." Daniel smirked and looked at Angie, she was wearing almost the same type of clothing as he was.

"I hate to say it, but that looks pretty dorky to me." Angie muttered and narrowed her eyes while Daniel let out a small laugh. "I made a new type of wedgie, it's called the supreme rocket wedgie-"

"Pull it back so far and when you let go it makes the person start flying across the yard?" Angie raised her eyebrow and gave off a low chuckle. "I invented that wedgie at school, people fear me because of it."

"I still need to talk to the doctor, my mother needs to find out anything she can about her missing child."

"Oh? Well my 'mother' needs help because she's in an emotional wreck!" Angie included air quotes around mother, to emphasize that the woman wasn't her real mother. Daniel of course, got that much. By now, Jade and Dr. Richards pretty much figured the banter between the two of them was understandable. "I could go on forever, I'm not quitting. Dork."

"Same can be said for me, Dorkette." Angie raised her eyebrow once more and let out a small huff, she had to admit that she saw that one coming.

"So, you're the President's son and you give wedgies, I guess you get in trouble often."

"Yeah, but probably not as much trouble as you." Angie and Daniel narrowed their eyes and the next words they spoke were simultaneous.

"Six detentions per week."

"Not bad, but pretty interesting for someone so high on the scale. Don't you think that gives your dad a bad name?"

"Nah, the media isn't concerned that much with the children of the president. I might also mention that that doctor birthed me, so I can use that birth card as well."

"Oh, well how lucky for _you_." Angie kept her glare on Daniel and did not move a muscle. "Still not backing down." Jade and Dr. Richards let out a sigh, both of them were considering going to get some soda and perhaps food from the hospital cafeteria.

"So, what's your friend's name? She looks kind of cute." Angie blinked and let out a rough laugh.

"Her name's Jade, but I'm not too sure if she should date the ever famous Daniel Benson."

"Be it as it may."

"You got a friend for me to date? I'm Angie by the way." Daniel chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but I think we'd have to have a pretty good talk before I'd let you date any of my friends."

"Same." Angie and Daniel both smirked, quickly growing used to seeing their face on a body of the opposite gender.

"Nice to see we agree on that."

"Ugh, how do we look alike?" Daniel shrugged and Angie let out a smirk. "I sure do wonder about that."

"Maybe we're related."

"Ugh, if I was your sister, I should flavor your coffee with poison." Daniel laughed and smirked at Angie.

"If I was your brother, I would drink it." Angie walked toward Daniel and circled around him, she made a clicking sound of disappointment and slowly shook her head.

"How are you even related to the president? Look how dorky you look! That's sad, the problem with the gene pool is that there is no lifeguard."

"I bet they needed one to prevent someone as dorky looking as you from coming out of your mother." Daniel smirked and Angie blinked, she now felt it was necessary to top that.

"Hm, well I think you're pretty ugly as well, but that could just be me."

"Ah, but you're pretty good looking…for a gorilla that is."

"Oh ho, is that so?"

"Nah, I've changed my mind." Angie raised her eyebrow and smirked as she circled Daniel once more.

"Excellent, so does the new one work better?" Daniel rolled his eyes and kept his arms crossed.

"Hah, hah." Daniel sniffed and cringed his nose, causing Angie to raise her eyebrow. "Why do you smell funny?"

"Simple, it's called _soap_. I don't think you've ever smelt it before." Daniel narrowed his eyes and glared at Angie for a moment.

"I'd insult you again, but I don't think you're bright enough to notice."

"Maybe I'll try being nicer to you, but that's only if you try being smarter." By now, Jade and the doctor were looking at pictures on the shelves, and passing the time. It seemed the banter between Daniel and Angie would never end.

"That's actually quite rude."

"I'm not being rude, Daniel. You're just insignificant." Daniel chuckled at that and started to circle Angie. Angie raised her eyebrow and watched as Daniel circled her and finally stopped. "What, you can't think of anything?"

"No, not at all, I'm just trying to imagine you with a personality." Angie's lip twitched and curled into a smile, Daniel's lips turned to a grin as well. He crossed his arms and Angie looked at him with almost pleading eyes. "I'll call the head of secret service and Dad as well." Angie nodded and both she and Daniel turned toward the doctor. Jade and Dr. Richards looked at them with semi bored looks and were shocked that the war was finally over.

"So, what happens now?" Dr. Richards asked while glancing in between the two. Daniel smirked and placed his elbow on Angie's shoulder.

"I am going to contact the head of secret service and have them contact my father. Then, you're going to take my DNA and compare it with hers." Daniel and Angie both grinned. Jade and Dr. Richards blinked and let out a sigh, Daniel and Angie really did look alike.

* * *

Daniel and Angie must take after their mother. I hope you liked that chapter.


	36. Finally Together

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 37 now, 16 years have passed

* * *

Chapter 36 (Finally Reunited)

"Jake, how's it going?" Daniel asked while holding the phone receiver to his ear. He waited as Jake spoke to Daniel, he smirked and looked over at Angie. "Hey, tell Mom and Dad, I think I found my sister. She was at the hospital. I don't want the media to be alerted until we know for sure, but this girl…I just _know_ she's my sister, there's no doubt about it."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. "You mean Angie? You think you found her at the hospital?" Daniel laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's ironic, eh? Finally getting her from the hospital, sixteen years too late. I'm going to give a DNA sample, and if she's my twin, it's going to be great! The doctor said he could do it, and he's going to send it to the lab. After that, I guess there will be those legal procedures. I had a little fun with her before all this too, it was just a little witty banter."

"Only you would choose to do that, Daniel." Daniel smirked and he could feel Jake rolling his eyes. "I will alert Freddie and Sam."

"Wait, Jake, I'm not sure I want Mom to get her hopes up." Angie looked over at Daniel and saw that he had a worried and concerned look on his face. "I mean, given the really slim, and almost impossible chance that she's not really my sister, I don't want mom to think we've finally found her and then be dashed. I don't doubt it, in fact, I felt like I knew Angie was my sister the second I stepped in the office and saw her face."

"Well, she is your twin after all. Has she told you anything about where she's been for the past sixteen years?"

"I think she's been in Seattle, personally. I don't want to overwhelm her with questions…" Daniel felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Angie staring into his eyes with a firm look on her face.

"Hey, if you want to ask me questions, ask whatever you want," Angie said in a quiet voice. "I will answer _any_ of your questions." Daniel smiled at her and nodded his head, that sounded like a good deal.

"Okay." He looked over and saw the nurses standing against the counter, Dr. Richards was leaning with his arms crossed, a smile on his face. "Hey Jake, I think they're all ready now. It may take a few days to process the DNA and all, I think, I'm not sure how the procedure goes. The doctor will explain it."

"Okay, tell me if there is anyone you want me to contact, other than Freddie." Daniel thought for a minute and shrugged.

"Actually, seeing as how confident I am that this is my sister, and Mom is pretty strong, you can let her know what's going on. Of course, contact Rebecca, and my younger siblings. You know Spencer, I want you to talk to him as well. I'm sure Mom and Dad can provide a birth certificate."

"Okay, I'll do that. If there are any complications, I want you to call me."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Daniel hung up and turned around to look at Angie. He smiled and watched as she turned to walk toward the nurses, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was his sister. _"Anyone who lasts that long in a battle of comebacks and insults has to be related to me."_ Jade stood next to Angie as she sat in the chair, Daniel sat down in the chair next to Angie and placed his arm on the armrest.

"The hospital doors have been closed and nobody knows what's going on right now," Dr. Richards stated. It was a precautionary method, so the media wasn't alerted until they were positive Angie was in fact related to the President. Daniel nodded and rolled up his sleeve, Angie rolled up her shirt sleeve and took a breath. This was the start of a new life for her.

"I didn't expect it to be so easy," Angie said in a quiet voice. "Or quick, what are the chances that my brother walks into the doctor's office while I'm there." Daniel looked over at her and shrugged, it really was luck.

"Yeah, something just kept telling me to continue seeing Dr. Richards," Daniel responded. Angie chuckled nervously and saw the nurse pull out a needle, she took a breath and Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Are you by any chance afraid of needles?"

"Actually, I do have a slight fear of needles."

"So do I, but we'll make it through this one."

"Yeah, because it'll be what finally places me back in the family."

"This time, we'll leave the hospital together." Angie looked at her brother and smiled, she nodded and looked at the nurse, signaling that she was ready. The nurses began to swab the spot on the twins' arms and both siblings took a deep breath as the nurses stuck the needles into their arms. Angie closed her eyes and thought back on the sixteen years of her life.

Stolen from the hospital, she always had dreams of being abducted as an infant, but she never thought much of them. She would always remember Tanya's cries of distress, even though she was far too young to remember Tanya's first screech. Jonah was always a brute, raping Tanya whenever he got the chance and as she aged, he started hitting Angie. Finally it seemed that Angie was getting hope, she was being provided a way back to her real life. Though, she knew she could never forget about Jade, any of her other friends that she met, or even Tanya. She had to get help for Tanya, she was thankful that Jonah had left for a while. He would always leave at random moments and sometimes he'd be gone for long periods of times.

"All done," The nurse said as she pulled the needle out. Angie opened her eyes and saw a vial of blood, she thought she was going to start getting sick, so she quickly looked away. Jade smiled as Angie slowly stood up, she crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

"So what happens if you are their daughter?" Jade asked in a quiet voice. She knew she was going to miss Angie when she went back to her real family. Daniel smirked and crossed his arms over.

"Jake Krandle is the head of the secret service, and Freddie's best friend," Daniel stated. "His wife, Stephanie actually softens Jake up pretty well. So she would make him allow you and Angie to do things together like friends should. Those two understand the importance of friendship, that's for sure. Not only that, your father is Spencer Shay, correct?" Jade nodded her head and Daniel flashed a smile. "Good, because he's pretty much the attorney for my father, anyway. You and Angie will always be together like you want."

"That's great!" Jade quickly hugged Angie and laughed lightly. "I hope everything works out for you." Angie nodded and paled slightly.

"You're crushing me," Angie said in a strained voice. "Just had blood removed from my body here."

"Oh, sorry." Jade chuckled and released Angie.

"That's fine." Angie looked from Jade to Daniel and back. She smirked and pushed the two closer to each other. "You two, talk."

"Hey!" Daniel and Jade both exclaimed. Angie laughed lightly and rushed over to Dr. Richards. Daniel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is she always so blunt?" Daniel asked in a quiet voice. Jade chuckled and shrugged.

"You're her twin, you should know," Jade responded. "Of course, she's really sweet, that's why she's my best friend. I know her home life is not so great. The man that always hangs around her is Jonah Brown." Daniel's eyes widened and a look of shock was etched on his face, Jade raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong? Anyway, she almost never sees him. He leaves the house and might be gone for a whole month, well he left just recently. She probably will never see him again."

"Hell no she won't!" Angie looked over and raised her eyebrow, she walked over to Daniel and looked at him with concern.

"What's up?" Angie asked.

"Angie, I'm going to call Mr. Krandle up again and we're going to get both you and Tanya some protection until this whole thing blows over. Jonah Brown…I can't believe…is he the one that had you this whole time?"

"Yes, he's the man that hurt Tanya. That's why I want to get her some help."

"I promise, she will be helped. Look, Jonah Brown is a vicious and violent killer. My older sister, Rebecca, he murdered her birth mother." Angie gasped and froze up, the words of Mr. Williams played in her mind.

"I-I thought that guy was sent to prison in the Amazon? Didn't he die, with all the others that were gassed?" Daniel rubbed his chin and scowled.

"Apparently not, not if he's been holding you and Tanya in captivity all this time. In fact, maybe he is the one that gassed the prison."

"My teacher told me that the guy killed his wife and daughter, and tried to do some other things."

"Yeah, he tried to hurt Mom." Dr. Richards walked over to the trio and smiled.

"It's going to be a few days before the results come through," Dr. Richards stated. Daniel nodded and Angie frowned. Daniel looked at Angie and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay. Now that I know it was Jonah, I can tell Jake. Dad may blow a gasket, though."

"I can't wait till Jonah's put away, then." Angie rubbed her arm and frowned, it seemed Jonah was highly dangerous. With all that she heard about him, she was even more fearful of him. "I also can't wait to see Mom and Dad."

"Hey bro," A voice said from behind. Daniel and Angie looked over, Rebecca was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "So, is this our sister?" Daniel nodded and Rebecca smiled, Angie gave a slightly timid smile and Rebecca walked over to give her a hug. "Damn, and here I was afraid we lost you for good!"

"Rebecca, Jonah's the one that had her." Rebecca raised her eyebrow and looked over at Daniel. She frowned and rubbed her chin.

"I see, and I'm guessing we want Angie to be safe until its official that she really is our sister."

"Yeah."

"It seems obvious that she is though, I mean I look at you two and I can tell you're related…Okay Angie, how would you like to room with me until we know for sure that you're our sister and the legal proceedings are finished."

"That sounds fine to me," Angie said with a small smile. "Where do you live?"

"I live on my college campus, but they can't find out where it is that I live." Rebecca looked over as Daniel picked up the phone and called Jake.

"I guess he's going to find Tanya," Angie said quietly. "I don't know if I'll see her again, but at least I'll be happy to know she's safe." Rebecca nodded and Angie let out a sigh. "I think my life's going to get better."

"Yeah, it will," Rebecca stated with a smile. "I think we'll let Mom and Dad see you after it's all said and done, because we don't want them to build up their hopes. However, it is too obvious, I mean even I feel like you're my sister. There's just no doubt about it."

"Yeah, I agree," Daniel said as he hung up. "Jake's sent some people to where you told me Tanya lived at." Angie smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief, that part was definitely relieving.

-NEW SCENE-

A week passed by, and the results had been sent in. It came to pass, Angie was indeed the daughter of Freddie and Sam Benson, twin sister of Daniel Benson. Angie and Rebecca cheered in the apartment room when they heard about it, it was the greatest moment of their life. Rebecca tossed Angie's jacket to her and grinned.

"Come on," Rebecca said while opening the door. "It's time you and I go meet up with Mom and Dad." Angie nodded and followed Rebecca out the door, Daniel was leaning against a car and had a big smirk on his face. "Yeah, I bet you're pretty thrilled with the news, Daniel."

"You bet!" Daniel exclaimed. He quickly hugged Angie, Rebecca laughed lightly and got into the driver's side of the car. Daniel got into the passenger side while Angie sat in the back. "Now, onto the airport, and then to the White House!"

"I have a question," Angie said while looking back at Daniel. "Why is it you don't live at the White House with Mom and Dad, along with Rebecca?"

"It isn't that we don't live with them," Daniel said while shrugging. "I do live with them, but every two months I stay with Rebecca when I visit Dr. Richards. Rebecca was already in college when Dad became president, so she opted not to change her college from Washington to Washington D.C. Jake sends over some members of the Secret Service whenever he can, but he doesn't always because Rebecca's protection enough." Rebecca rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, I don't have to guard you," Rebecca stated.

"I know. Anyway Angie, when we get to the airport, we'll probably have our own airplane. Are you comfortable with that?" Angie nodded and Daniel let out a smile. "Good, you'll see the secret service and your friend, Jade. Tanya has been sent to a rehabilitation center, so she's safe, you won't ever have to worry about her. From what I hear, she asked about you." Angie smiled and leaned back in her chair, she was happy that Tanya was safe. She closed her eyes and sighed, she could finally rest. She kept her eyes closed until she felt Rebecca park the car.

"We're here!" Rebecca said in a quick voice. Angie grinned and exited the car with her siblings. Her eyes widened when she saw a large group of secret service, in front of them was her friend Jade.

"Angie, you'll never believe it!" Jade said as she ran over and hugged Angie close. "My mother said I could go to D.C. and live with my father!" Angie laughed and grinned.

"That's amazing, so we'll still be close after all!" Angie stated. The two girls did a happy dance while Daniel and Rebecca stared at them. Angie was sure that her two siblings were wondering how crazy she was.

"Yeah, I'll be moving in with him in about a month, so I'll get to see you then!"

"Great, well I'm going to miss you until then."

"I know! You're like…the most important girl in America right now!" Angie laughed and then chuckled nervously, the title did weigh a bit on her. "I'm going to write to you every day until then!"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to respond all the time!"

"Come on, we have to get moving," Rebecca said as she started walking toward the airplane. "Mom and Dad are probably getting antsy right about now." Angie chuckled and nodded as she gave Jade a final goodbye hug and followed her two siblings onto the plane.

-NEW SCENE-

"Can you believe this is finally happening?" Sam asked as she sat with Stephanie in the bedroom. "I finally get to see my daughter again!" Stephanie smiled and hugged Sam.

"It is amazing," Stephanie responded. Sam had finally stopped crying after hearing that Angie really was her daughter, but she was sure that she was going to start crying again. Stephanie and Sam stopped messing with their makeup and looked over at the bedroom door.

"You're looking beautiful today," Freddie said with a smile. He had a tear in his eye, he was truly ecstatic about being reunited with his daughter. Sam smiled and walked over to him, he took her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips. "My god, this is going to be all over the nation. I can't believe she's been with Jonah the entire time, I thought he was gone for good." Sam nodded and sniffed, she had already cried her tears over that part, so it didn't bother her much anymore.

"I hope they find him, and when they do, I hope he gets what he deserves." Jake clenched his fists and growled slightly.

"Oh, he'll be getting what he deserves, _big_ time," Jake replied. Freddie and Sam looked at him and Stephanie sighed. Stephanie walked over to Jake and smiled as she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I know how you feel," Stephanie stated. "We all feel the same. Anger, rage, hatred, it's all a bundle. The other emotions are just happiness because of Angie. We shouldn't talk too much about Jonah right now, we should be thankful that we are being reunited with Angie."

"Yeah, you're right." Jake smiled and took his wife in an embrace. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Stephanie closed her eyes and smiled.

"Only a million times."

"Well then, I'll tell you a million times more."

"Yeah, and I'll never tire of them." Jake chuckled and kissed Stephanie's lips. The radio on his hip rang and he gave an exasperated sigh as he answered it.

"Why do I have to answer this when I'm having a moment with my wife?" Stephanie chuckled and looked over at Sam and Freddie. Freddie had his arm around Sam's waist and they were watching Jake, he smiled and looked over. "They're driving down the street, they're about a minute from here!"

"I can't wait any longer," Sam said while drawing in a breath. "I just have to see my daughter!" Freddie nodded and the four people seemed to rush out of the room. They weren't running, but they were walking very fast toward the main door. Freddie pushed the main doors open and the group stepped out as a car parked in the circle, next to the white house.

Sam hesitated for a moment, it seemed like forever, waiting for the three to leave the car. The three younger siblings all rushed out of the large White House, having been informed that their siblings were coming. Valerie, Aaron, and Alex all stood near their parents. Really everyone seemed to form an arch around Sam and Freddie.

Jake was standing behind them, his head in the middle. Stephanie was next to him and slightly behind Sam. Valerie stood on the other side of Jake and slightly behind Freddie. Aaron stood next to Stephanie and Alex stood next to Valerie.

Sam let out a small gulp and drew in her breath as Rebecca stepped out of the driver's side of the car. Daniel exited from the front passenger seat and smiled at his parents. Sam held her hands together and started to breathe heavily, anticipating the last person. Freddie glanced at her and then toward the car, experiencing just about the same anticipation. Each of the children were watching with wide eyes, eager to see their long lost sister. Jake and Stephanie were holding their breaths as well, of course it seemed like they all had been doing so for sixteen years, and that's a long time to wait until one could breathe.

It seemed almost slow motion, the rear passenger side door opened and Angie carefully stepped out of the car. She looked ahead and saw her mother, for the first time, her mother was in person. The tears left her eyes like wildfire, and Sam's tears ran free as well. Freddie patted his hand on Sam's lower back, he smiled and Sam took a step forward. Angie looked over as Rebecca walked around the car and stepped next to Daniel. Rebecca and Daniel smiled at her and she turned her gaze toward Sam, where she took a step forward.

"Mom?" Angie asked in a slightly timid voice. "Dad?"

"Angie!" Sam quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding on for dear life. Sam's tears fell onto Angie's shoulder and Angie cried on her mother's shirt. Angie felt a strong arm wrap around her, she looked up and saw Freddie smiling at her while hugging both mother and daughter. Tears were streaming down his face as well. Jake and Stephanie smiled as the three children tugged on their clothes.

"She's our new sister?" Alex asked.

"Yes, she is," Stephanie stated. Alex smiled and looked over at her sister.

"I think her name's Angie," Aaron said with a smile.

"Yeah, she was taken by a bad man," Valerie said. "Now she's back home."

"So Mommy and Daddy are happy?" Alex asked.

"They were always happy," Valerie stated. "They were happy but sad at the same time because they lost Angie. Now they're going to be even happier." Alex grinned and the three children rushed over and joined the hug.

"Heh, we may as well join the family hug," Daniel said as he nudged Rebecca with his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think that would be appropriate," Rebecca stated. She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, tears started to roll down her face. She couldn't be happier that the family was all together now. Rebecca and Daniel moved to their family and wrapped their arms around them. Jake and Stephanie stood near them and smiled at the group, they were definitely thrilled by now. No more would anyone in there have to worry about crying or wondering if Angie was dead or alive.

"I think we'll have to alert the media pretty soon," Jake stated while crossing his arms. Stephanie rested her head on Jake's shoulder and nodded. Jake felt her tears drip onto his shoulder, even she was crying during this time. "It is an emotional time." Jake chuckled when he too felt tears rolling down his cheek.

"My baby," Sam said in a quiet voice. "My baby is home, finally."

* * *

A sweet moment, indeed. This isn't the end. There are a few more chapters.


	37. Criminally Insane

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 37 now, 16 years have passed

* * *

Chapter 37 (Criminally Insane)

Jonah sat at a bar and took a sip of whiskey, the bartender was washing out a glass and watching the news. "There's not much going on is there?" The bartender said, trying to start a conversation. Jonah huffed and glanced to the side, there wasn't anyone in the bar other than the man himself. "Hey man, I'm just trying to start conversation." Jonah shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "So are you going to talk?"

Jonah narrowed his eyes and glared at the man, the bartender gasped when he met Jonah's glare. He paused as Jonah placed his palm on the bar and slowly stood up, he grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close. Jonah's other hand reached into his pocket and his eyes narrowed even more. "If I want to talk, I will," Jonah said. The bartender started to sweat and chuckle nervously, he glanced down and saw Jonah starting to pull out a small knife. "How will I teach you to shut the hell up?"

"Now sir, there's really nothing worth getting into a fight over…" The bartender chuckled nervously and Jonah let out a grunt. Jonah started to bring the full blade out of his pocket, the bartender gulped as Jonah brought the dagger to the man's throat. "Sir, take whatever you want, I don't care. Please, I have a wife and kid at home, there's no reason to kill me."

"You think I give a damn? Now sometimes people don't ever get what they want, I should know, I went through years of that. I got thrown into jail by the very people I loved…"

"What?" Just then the television changed to breaking news, Jonah shifted his eyes to the television.

_Just the other day, President Freddie Benson and his family were reunited with their long lost daughter!_

Jonah's eyes widened as he saw Angie standing next to her parents, he was shocked and appalled by how that could have happened. He had her as his own, how could she manage to slip through. _"He doesn't deserve her!"_ Jonah thought. Jonah growled and pushed the bartender to the ground, he quickly left the bar. The bartender scrambled to his feet and placed his palms on the bar, panting heavily as his eyes drifted to the screen.

_She was being held by a very dangerous criminal, Jonah Brown. This is a picture of the man, if you see him, stay clear and contact the police immediately._

The bartender's eyes widened when he saw the image, he gulped and brought his hand to his throat. He was that close to death, and he didn't even realize who the man was. He couldn't wait around the bar, he had to get out, for fear that Jonah might realize he left the man alive and return to kill him.

Jonah was already long gone, the venom was already coursing through his veins, and he didn't give a damn about what happened now. He turned the radio in his car on, it said that Jonah had a rape victim that was now in rehabilitation, her name was not going to be mentioned. He was furious that they even found Tanya. Some people would have thought Jonah's mentality was screwed up horribly, and it was. Jonah could probably be considered insane, and he probably could have been considered that since he was sixteen. Jonah even had a full artillery that he carried in his car.

"I can't get what I deserve, no one will get it," Jonah said with a dark growl. He was a grade A whack job by now, and he wanted revenge for everything that had gone wrong in his screwed up little world. This time, he was intent on not failing, he was going to get exactly what he deserved. "Freddie, you will die!" Jonah laughed, it was almost a maniacal laugh, and somehow fitting for Jonah. _"I have a long drive to the white house, but I'm not letting Freddie get away, this time. This time, he will lose, I will get what I deserve!"_

Jonah knew he had to be discreet while trying to find the White House, even driving the country roads would be dangerous, the whole country was searching for him. Currently, Jonah Brown was the most wanted man in America. Of course, he knew how to be careful. He seemed to have plenty of practice in the past with being stealthy. Hell, he gassed an entire prison and managed to hide out for sixteen years. Of course he was going to win, even if it meant fighting the entire secret service just to get to Freddie.

"Surely they'll let his best friend in! Yeah, I'm Freddie's most trusted friend, we've done everything together. They'd let me in, they have to. Freddie would even allow me to be there, because I'm his best friend. He'll understand that all I wanted was someone to love." Jonah's eyes were wide and bloodshot, he wasn't going to let anything get In his way of getting near Freddie. "You're dead, you're all dead. I'll steal your family away, I'll make Sam mine! Mine! I'll take my children back, Freddie! I'll take them all back!"

-NEW SCENE-

Jonah parked near a street away from the White House, he knew that from where he was to the front doors, there would be several guards. He would have to use everything in his arsenal if he wanted to get in there. He may have been insane, but he was smart. "You're dead, Freddie Benson," Jonah said with a slight laugh. He was grateful that it was dark out, with his dark outfit on, he wouldn't be seen so well. Jonah dove into a bush and peered out of it, he saw a guard walking around, surveying the area.

Jonah slowly passed the guard and charged behind a tree, it was times like that when he was thankful for being so skinny. _"Damn it, why did he have to have guards all around to protect him?"_

Jonah pulled out a silencer gun and aimed it toward one guard, he shifted his eyes to the side and looked for any nearby guards. There were none around. He fired a shot and watched as the guard fell, he then ran past the fallen guard and made his way toward the front side of the large building.

_"Of course, there would be guards at the front. I know I'm probably being watched, but I don't really know for sure."_ Jonah looked up at a window balcony and spotted Sam standing on the edge of the balcony. _"Look how beautiful she is, Freddie doesn't deserve her. I _will_ make her mine."_

Jonah was prepared to kill even Sam if she didn't comply, but he planned on her doing just that. He knew it wouldn't take much. Jonah gripped his belt, grabbing a round object, thinking it was a gassing object.

_"It won't be long, Sam. I'll get you away from that bastard. I deserve you, I'll prove it too you. Only I love you, Freddie doesn't love you, he never has._" Jonah lifted the round object and pressed his back against the wall, he slowly moved toward the front doors, seeing the guards. _"I'm coming for you, dear maiden. It won't be long, I promise I'll hurry."_ Jonah threw the object toward the guards and soon realized his mistake.

-NEW SCENE-

Jake rested in his bed, Stephanie lay next to him. It had been almost two weeks since Angie had come back to the family, and everyone was happy with the way things were now. The only trouble was, they had no clue where Jonah was. "The insane bastard keeps evading us at every turn," Jake said while clenching his fists and looking up at the ceiling. Stephanie placed her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, Jake," Stephanie said with a small smile. Jake gazed into her eyes and smiled back, he loved her eyes. "They're hunting him, they will find him. It's going to be okay. Plus, you're Freddie's best friend, devoted to protecting him with your life. You've been that way since when?"

"Ever since I became his friend." Jake chuckled and placed his hands behind his head. "We've been best friends since we were five, give or take a few years that were because of Jonah's little tricks. So, thirty years perhaps."

"Heh, it doesn't get much better than that. By the way, Angie met our son the other day…" Jake chuckled slightly and raised his eyebrow.

"Ryan told me about meeting up with her, he said she was cute."

"Yeah, and I hear Angie thinks he's pretty cute." Jake blinked and thought of Ryan and Angie getting together, he didn't have anything against that. Ryan didn't live in the White House with the Presidential family or Jake and Stephanie, he lived with his grandparents. They lived a few streets away, Jake thought it was best that he didn't live in the large place.

"Do you think they'll start dating?"

"Maybe." Stephanie smiled and kissed Jake's lips. Jake placed his hands on her hips and moved her. Stephanie squealed as she was pressed with her back to the bed, she looked up as Jake peered down at her.

"Have I ever said how truly beautiful you are?"

"Yeah, many times, but I don't mind hearing it again." Jake lowered his lips toward Stephanie but stopped when the sound of an explosion was heard.

"What the hell was that!" Jake quickly shot out of the bed and Stephanie slowly got out, concerned for what the noise was. Jake and Stephanie exited the bedroom and looked down the hall.

"Everything looks good here," Stephanie stated. She looked over and saw a guard running toward them, Jake narrowed his eyes as the guard huffed.

"Mr. Krandle, there's an assassin outside. Actually, he may be inside. What do we do?" The guard asked. Jake grit his teeth and stood erect, he placed his hand on the gun in his hip holster.

"Stephanie, we need to get Freddie and the others into the safe room, _now_." Stephanie nodded and Jake placed his hand on Stephanie's lower back while running to Freddie and Sam's room. They opened the door and saw Freddie working with a robe, Sam was standing next to him, her eyes were wide and shocked.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in a quick voice.

"You guys need to get to the safe room." Rebecca was back at college, so she was safe, Daniel knew the way to the safe room and was probably already leading Angie there. Valerie, Aaron and Alex all stepped next to Jake and Stephanie.

"We heard a loud noise," Aaron stated. "What's happening?"

"Come on, I can't let you guys get hurt," Freddie stated. He rushed his family out and started running to the hidden room designed to protect the President from potential assassins.

"Who do you think it is?" Stephanie asked in a quick voice.

"I don't know, but you need to go with them," Jake said while placing his hands on Stephanie's arms and giving her a quick kiss. "I'm not going to risk you. If the assassin could get this close to the White House, then he's too dangerous."

"What? I can't let you go out there by yourself!" Stephanie's eyes were wide and she was shocked that Jake would even consider not letting her be with him during this moment.

"It may be my duty to protect Freddie as not only his lead bodyguard, but his best friend. But, it's my duty as your husband to protect you. I'm not letting you get into danger, now go with Freddie and the others, I'll be just fine." Stephanie whimpered slightly and her body jolted when the sound of a gunshot was heard. "Just go, I'll be back." Stephanie looked at Jake with worry and concern, but trust that he would return to her. "I love you, I'll be fine." Jake kissed Stephanie once more and ran off.

"Stay safe…" Stephanie turned around and ran towards the safe room.

* * *

Finally, the battle between the two best friends begin. Jonah versus Jake, who will come out the victor? I know, but you don't, so stick around and find out. There are two more chapters after this one.


	38. Friend Versus Friend: Jake vs Jonah

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 37 now, 16 years have passed

* * *

Chapter 38 (Friend Versus Friend: Jake vs Jonah)

Jake ran toward the stairs and stopped at the top, he peered down to see a multitude of injured guards on the ground. He narrowed his eyes and shifted his eyes to the side, he could hear the moaning of all the injured, but he also heard what seemed like something scraping against a wall. Jake took a step back and swiftly ducked as a large object swooped over his head. Jake quickly grabbed the attacker's shirt and tossed him down the stairs.

The attacker shouted with each thump and finally crashed on the floor. Jake noticed the man was wearing a ski mask, in order to hide his true identity. Jake lifted his radio off of his hip and spoke into it. "When you spot the perpetrator, you are ordered to eliminate the threat by all means possible." Elimination meant death, it was not usually an order that Jake would give. He huffed and glared down at the attacker, he had a hunch as to who the person was.

"Jonah Brown, is that you?" Jake asked. The man quickly stood up and glared at Jake, he narrowed his eyes and ran off. _"So it is you, Jonah."_ Jake growled and took a step forward, the hunt was on. "Come on Jonah, come quietly!" Jake growled and pulled his radio up. "This is a code red, attacker is suspected to be Jonah Brown. Eliminate upon contact." Jake continued walking down the stairs, slowly checking to make sure Jonah wasn't hiding and waiting for an opportune moment to take him out. "Hey Jonah, you may have taken out some of my men, but now you're dealing with me, I'm sure we'll have some fun! Come on out, for old times sake!"

A soft click was heard and Jake saw a small object lad at his feet. _"Crap!"_ Jake quickly kicked the object to the wall in time to avoid being blown apart by a grenade. "Damn it. Hey, how about we take this outside so you don't destroy the interior. I'm sure the President would hate to have to repair this place!" Jake held his gun up as he slowly walked in the direction the grenade was thrown. "Come on out, I guarantee it won't be so easy to take me out...Do you even understand the gravity of the situation you're in right now?"

Jake winced as he felt a bullet slam into his shoulder, his hand went to his shoulder and he let out a low growl. "Okay, that was a cheap shot." Jake glared to the side and saw Jonah standing with his gun raised toward him, Jake smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Hey, I thought we were friends. You wouldn't shoot me, would you?" Jonah narrowed his eyes and pulled off his ski mask, Jake raised his eyebrow and saw the crazed look in his eyes. _"Yeah, I'm guessing you would."_

"Jake, I was a better friend than you were," Jonah said with a scowl. Jake kept his eyebrow raised and looked taken aback by Jonah's words. "You betrayed Freddie, how could you possibly say you'd protect him? You don't care about him, I'm the one that cared about him!" Jake blinked and narrowed his eyes, Jonah growled and shifted his gun slightly. "You kissed that girl, you let her kiss you, Freddie liked her. You betrayed his trust, and you lied to him forever afterwards. You don't deserve to be his friend. Not only that, he doesn't deserve you."

"So, am I good or am I bad in your eyes?" Jake watched as Jonah moved his hand to his pocket, Jake narrowed his eyes and frowned. "If you pull that hand out, I'm going to shoot it." Jonah smirked and before Jake could blink, he pulled a small blade from his pocket and threw it toward Jake. The blade hit Jake in the arm. "Damn it!" Jake aimed his gun and fired off a shot, Jonah skillfully dodged the shot and tossed another blade toward Jake, hitting him in the side.

"Think about it, what has he ever done to deserve your friendship? You're cool, you're smart, you're only being held back by Freddie!" Jake pulled one of the blades out of him and tossed it onto the ground, he narrowed his eyes and glared at Jonah, not caring at all about what the guy was saying. "Think about it, you could be on my side!" Jake cracked his neck and frowned.

"Sorry, but I'm on Freddie's side. I always have been. I never trusted you, Jonah, and I never will." Jonah's eyes widened with shock and sorrow, he had always thought Jake liked him. "I always suspected you as a violent and distrusting person, ever since that incident when we were eight."

"So…I see…" Jonah's face darkened and he started to grow angrier. "Bastard, I thought I could trust you! I thought you were different!" Jonah pulled a blade out and charged toward Jake. Jake dodged a sideswipe and kicked Jonah in the back. "Ah! Why would you do that! Damn you!" Jonah swiftly turned around and fired a gunshot into Jake's leg. Jake let out a loud shout and Jonah laughed. "You're going to get what you deserve, don't worry! We're all going to get what we deserve!"

"Yeah really, and I'll tell you what you deserve," Jake said while huffing. He growled and looked down to see the blood seeping out of his leg. "Damn, that's more than just a graze, Stephanie's going to be upset with me when she sees the wounds I'm getting." Jake's mouth formed a flat line and he lifted his head up to look at Jonah. _"Anything to protect Freddie from Jonah. I made the vow years ago that I would never let Freddie get hurt by Jonah."_ Jake's face tightened and Jonah started to pant. "It's time I made good on that promise!"

"What!" Jake swiftly lifted his gun up and fired a shot into Jonah's abdomen. Jonah shouted in pain and leapt back, he placed his hand on the wound and watched as the blood oozed from his abdomen. "H-How could you! Damn it!" Jake growled and started to walk toward Jonah. "What happened to our past? We used to be such good friends! What happened, I thought we were good friends! Why are you doing such things? Why don't you ever protect your best friends?"

"I _am_ protecting my best friend, but it happens that my best friend isn't you." Jonah's eyes widened and he swiftly brought his gun up, he fired a bullet into Jake's abdomen and one into Jake's left arm. Jake grunted and clenched his fist, he swiftly brought it up and hit Jonah in the side of the face. "You made the mistake of betraying our trust. We helped you, Freddie helped you out of the kindness of his heart, and this is how you betray him! You try to kill him, you try to take everything that he has in life, like the greedy little monster that you are!" Jonah shook his head and placed his hand to the side of his face.

"Y-You're wrong, I'm not a monster." Jonah narrowed his eyes and grabbed his dagger from his pocket, he brought it out and slashed across Jake's chest. Jake shouted out as Jonah leapt back. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, Jake! I'm going to get what I want, this is what happens, you can't possibly protect your best friend!" Jake narrowed his eyes and glared into Jonah's eyes, and there he saw it. A look of pain, sorrow, and suffering. Years of torment was trapped inside, Jonah was literally a person that had been overcome with greed.

"Multiple personality disorder, perhaps? You've become a murderer, but not on your own will?" Jake raised his eyebrow and took a deep breath, if protecting a best friend meant protecting one that used to be your best friend, and that protecting meant killing, Jake would have to do that for Jonah. "Sorry, but if you're so set on destroying the President, I can't allow you to do that."

"Damn you, what do you know! Freddie doesn't deserve anything that he has! Just so you know, I know where that safe room is, too!" Jake's eyes widened and a gunshot rang aloud, Jake doubled over and groaned as he fell to the ground.

Jonah laughed and started up the stairs, he was limping and weak from having been shot and thrown down the stairs. He knew well enough to tell where Freddie and his family were hiding, and he wouldn't have to worry about finding them and killing them. "It looks like we settle who the stronger friend is, and look who the victor is." Jonah stepped next to the door of the safe room and smirked. He knocked on the door and grinned. "It's Jake! It's safe to come out!"

Jonah took a step back and positioned his gun toward the door, he waited for that door to start opening. The moment of truce was here, it wouldn't be long before Freddie would be dead and he would have everything that he ever wanted. The monster of Greed may have consumed him years ago, and maybe he could have been saved beforehand, but it was far too late now. Jonah cocked the hammer of the gun and slowly licked his lips as the door started to open.

Soon Freddie was in full view of the doorway, his eyes were wide and everyone else was staring in shock. A gunshot rang out and blood spurt out onto the walls and floor. "D-Damn it, I can't believe…I lost," Jonah said as the gun fell from his hand and landed on the ground, firing off another shot into his body. His body jerked back slightly and Freddie watched as Jonah fell to the ground. Standing behind Jonah was Jake, panting heavily and pointing his gun at Jonah's body. Jake fired off one more shot into Jonah's body, to make sure Jonah was dead.

"Damn it," Jake said in a quiet voice. "I think the secret service was looking for him _outside_." Stephanie stepped past Freddie and gasped when she saw Jake, her eyes grew wide and Jake dropped his gun to the floor.

"Jake!" Stephanie exclaimed. Jake looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, it looks like the stronger friend won out." Stephanie ran forward as Jake collapsed into her arms, tears rushed from her eyes and she slowly moved to her knees, resting Jake in her lap and crying into his chest. "Hey, hey, I'll be fine."

Freddie rushed toward his best friend's side and knelt down beside him, he was grateful that Jake managed to save everyone, but not too thrilled that Jake nearly got himself killed. "Take it easy, Jake," Freddie said in a quiet voice. Freddie looked over as several members of the secret service started to surround them, Jake frowned and lifted his head off the ground.

"Sir, we've contacted the paramedics," One man said in a hurried voice. Jake groaned and started to hit his head on the ground, he was stopped by Stephanie placing her hand on the back of his head.

"Where the hell were you when I was being shot?" Jake asked while letting out a moan. "The President's safe, that's the important thing…"

"Yeah, whatever, that's not important," Freddie stated while narrowing his eyes. "You stay alive, Jake. I'm not having my best friend die on me."

"Aw, and here I thought Jonah was your best friend." Jake smirked and Freddie returned the smirk with a chuckle.

"Okay, well I'm not going to let the stronger friend die. You'll have to stay alive, Jake, sorry."

"Ah man…well, whatever you say. Besides…" Jake looked into Stephanie's eyes as she let out a choked sob. "I have to stay alive for my beautiful wife." Stephanie sobbed again and buried her head into Jake's chest, Jake sighed and gave a small smile, just glad that everything was good now.

* * *

The next chapter is the final chapter of this story. Looks like it was an intense battle with Jake and Jonah, very heated.


	39. Aftermath and a Reporter's prodding

A Best Friend's Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, isn't it great? Now read!

A/N: They are 37 now, 16 years have passed

* * *

Chapter 39 (Aftermath)

A week later, the nation was roaring like wildfire at the attempt on the President's life. No one in the family, not even Rebecca, could go anywhere without running into the media. Freddie had given plenty of speeches, thanking the men of the secret service and Jake for saving his life. Sam was just thankful that Jonah wouldn't be a threat to any of them any longer. The family went through the hospital where Jake was and Rebecca was in charge of pushing through the reporters.

"Mr. President, how does it feel to have your leading bodyguard nearly die for you?" One reporter asked as he thrust the microphone into Freddie's face.

"Mr. President is it true that Jonah Brown once was your best friend!" Another reporter exclaimed.

"Mrs. Benson, tell us how it feels to go through such a troubling time in less than a month?"

"Angie, how does it feel to be the President's Daughter and have to see your own father nearly be assassinated?" Rebecca growled and glared at the reporters asking millions of questions.

"We don't have anything to say!" Rebecca proclaimed as she grabbed one reporter's microphone and smirked. "Here's what I have to say, we need to get to Mr. Krandle, and we'll answer all your questions after we make sure that Jake is okay. Is that enough for you?" Rebecca narrowed her eyes and the reporters all nodded and stepped out of the way. Freddie chuckled nervously as Rebecca led the group to Jake's hospital room. "Finally, we made it to the door!"

"Yeah, so let's go in," Valerie said while glancing back. "Before they come back…" Rebecca nodded and opened the door. Stephanie was sitting next to Jake's bed, she looked over and smiled as Freddie and Sam walked in with their kids. Rebecca quickly closed the door and leaned against it.

"Why are you standing there?" Aaron asked.

"Barricading the door might help," Rebecca said with a slight shrug. Freddie chuckled as he placed his hand on Sam's lower back and walked over to Jake. Jake sighed and looked up at Freddie with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't think they'd keep me here for a week," Jake said with a slight chuckle. "Usually it takes a day or two."

"You almost _died_, Jake!" Stephanie exclaimed while narrowing her eyes. Jake chuckled nervously and his wife let out a small sigh. She looked over at Freddie and shook her head. "Sometimes I have to ask why I love this idiot, but then, he did save your life."

"Yeah, I guess it takes a true friend to take a bullet for another," Freddie responded. Stephanie nodded and Sam let out a sigh as she remembered Valerie. She was sure Valerie would have done that for her, and maybe she did. She would have done the same for her of course. "By the way, Ryan's in the restroom. He's going to have to push through all the sharks out there."

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I didn't become a musician," Jake said while chuckling. "Then again, I liked law enforcement better, especially when I met Mr. Benson in person." Freddie nodded and crossed his arms over, he preferred having Jake as a bodyguard rather than a musician. "Oh Freddie, did you hear from Carly recently?"

"Yeah, she sent a message to us. She seemed frantic in her writing, wondering if Sam and I were okay and how our children were faring. My father even contacted us, saying how he wished he had been there instead." Jake laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Nah, the old man isn't getting any younger; he probably wouldn't last as long."

"You know Dad would beat you up if he heard you say that, right?" Jake chuckled nervously and nodded his head, but he didn't really care. "I don't know how many times I can thank you for protecting us…"

"Ah, it wasn't too hard." Jake smirked and Stephanie tapped the back of his head, Jake sighed and moved his hand behind his head. "What was that for?"

"What do you mean it wasn't that hard?" Stephanie asked while narrowing her eyes and glaring at Jake. "What was the doctor's report?"

"Ah nothing…"

"Seriously, how many wounds did you have?" Jake chuckled and glanced to the side, he hated making Stephanie worry.

"A bullet to the chest, the arm, the leg, and a knife wound on the abdomen and across the chest." Stephanie paled when she heard Jake's mutterings, she actually didn't know it had been that bad. She knew he'd been shot in the chest, but she didn't know how serious that had been.

"Was the chest shot the one that nearly killed you?" Jake nodded and Stephanie's lip trembled slightly. "How bad was that one?" Jake glanced to the side and his voice turned to a low whisper.

"It was mere inches away from my heart…I think it was more like one or two inches." Stephanie gasped and Freddie cringed slightly.

"You managed to get up after that?" Daniel asked while raising his eyebrow. He looked at Stephanie and smirked. "Hey, Mrs. Krandle, you have a _tank_ for a husband!" Stephanie's mouth twitched slightly, she was still not completely amused.

"Well I couldn't just give up. I had a wife, a best friend, a best friend's wife, and several children that I needed to protect. I will say this, though. When I looked into Jonah's eyes, I saw something completely different than the monster that he'd become."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked while raising his eyebrow. Jake's brow furrowed slightly and his hands closed up.

"I mean, it looked like he wanted to die. It looked like he knew exactly how bad and what he'd become, and it seemed like he hated himself. His eyes may have been bloodshot, but they were also pleading."

"You mean more like pleading for you to destroy him before he did something insane? Of course, that was exactly what he was doing…" Jake nodded and stared ahead at a wall.

"He had become enveloped by greed at such a young age, seeing his best friend having such a great life and so many great things. However, he must have hated what he'd become."

"You may have been doing him a favor," Angie stated as she crossed her arms over. "I _hate_ that man. He tried to hurt Mom, he took me away, and he did so many violent things."

"Well, he can't hurt anyone six feet underground," Daniel stated.

"Yeah…" Angie saw Daniel with a smirk on his face and she let out a chuckle. She knew Daniel was thinking of ways to lighten the mood in the room. Rebecca let out a sigh as she felt the door starting to shake.

"These people are knocking like crazy out there," Rebecca said while frowning. "I'm wondering if they're more of a threat than Jonah was." Freddie chuckled and slowly shook his head.

"I think Jonah was bad enough. If the only thing we have to worry about now is a bunch of crazy reporters, then we have nothing to worry about," Freddie replied.

"Didn't Jonah have fewer wounds than Mr. Krandle?" Aaron asked while tilting his head to the side. "One to the head and then the stomach…" Freddie blinked and shifted his eyes over to his son; he was baffled by how interested Aaron was in these types of things.

"That's not information you really need to know." Aaron chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, looking as innocent as he could be. Angie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, despite how weird they were, she still loved her family.

"Jade sent me a letter the other day, and called me afterwards," Angie said while letting out a small sigh. "She was frantic as well, screaming and asking if I was okay and how everyone else was."

"Yeah, that's understandable," Freddie said in a quiet voice. "Mr. Williams called also, he said he was sorry for what was going on and was glad that Jake was still among the living. He also said he was 'thankful that bastard' wouldn't be causing anyone else anymore damage." Sam smiled and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder, she closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I was so scared that night," Sam said in a shaky voice. "I was afraid that it _was_ Jonah, and I didn't know what was going to happen if it was. I kept thinking that I was going to lose you, Freddie." Freddie smiled and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead, comforting her, since she had been taking it hard for the past week. She still had some nightmares that Jonah was going to return, and she kept waking up, fearing that Freddie wasn't by her side.

"Well I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Sam. I promise you, there isn't anyone that's going to take me away from you."

"Do you ever regret befriending him?" Freddie blinked as Sam lifted her gaze to his. He thought for a moment and looked over at Jake and back to Sam.

"No, because when I befriended Jonah, it was a time when he needed help. I would have felt bad had I just let that kid pick on him when we were five. I'm sorry that he let his greed consume him, and that he did all the things that he did, breaking the trust we had in him. However, I'm not sorry that I helped him out. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't befriended him. Maybe he never would have had a friend, or maybe some other guy would have made friends with him."

"It's possible someone else who didn't have a clue might have befriended him," Jake said while leaning his head against the pillow. "And who knows if that person would not have survived like you did." Jake closed his eyes and smiled for a moment, then he opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "To you, I'll make this promise, as long as I'm alive, I won't let anybody take Freddie from you."

"Thanks Jake," Sam said with a small chuckle. Jake sighed and crossed his arms over, he really wanted to get out of the bed.

"As your best friend and bodyguard, Freddie, I won't let any threat take you out of this world before it takes me. One best friend let his greed consume him, and I'll be the best friend that keeps his other friend safe."

"Yeah, whatever," Freddie said while smirking and rolling his eyes. "Just do us all a favor, and don't die on us." Freddie pointed over at Stephanie and Jake looked at her, he saw fear in her eyes. He knew of everyone, she was probably the one that got hit the hardest by what happened.

"I don't want to lose you, Jake," Stephanie said in a shaky voice. "I love you…"

"I won't leave you. All I have to do is get out of this hospital, and I'm going to be by your side forever." Stephanie chuckled lightly and kissed Jake's forehead.

"Good, because you should know this, I'm pregnant." Jake's mouth opened slightly and Freddie's mouth formed an O shape. "So if you even _think_ about dying in the next nine months to eighteen years, then you are going to be in a hell of trouble!"

"Ooh, she's got you there, Jake," Freddie said as he patted his friend's shoulder. "She's got a good point also, and sadly, I'm going to have to side with her." Jake blinked and Daniel chuckled.

"I think we're all on her side, Mr. Krandle," Daniel said with a snicker.

"Yeah, I figured," Jake said with a playful scoff. "Some friends you guys are!" The group laughed and all started to give Jake a hug. Freddie patted his shoulder and grinned.

"Hey, maybe one day _I'll_ end up saving _your_ life," Freddie said with a smirk etched onto his face. He looked up at the clock and frowned. "It looks like visitation hours are over, so we'll see you when you get out of here." Freddie turned his head to Rebecca and she slowly opened the door. They saw Ryan standing in the doorway with wide eyes; Angie chuckled and walked over to him.

"Where have you been?" Angie asked.

"I've been banging on the door for the past twenty minutes," Ryan stated. "Something was blocking the door, and I couldn't shout louder than the reporters…"

"Oops, my bad," Rebecca said while giving off a subtle smirk. "Well, I guess you can see your Dad in the next minute…" Ryan sighed and walked into the room. Rebecca looked over at Freddie and Sam with a smirk on her face. "Well Mom, Dad, I hope you're ready for one more run through the reporters."

"Yeah, it's no trouble," Freddie said as he placed his arm around Sam's waist and smirked. "A reporter's prodding isn't as bad as a best friend's greed."

* * *

So Jonah wanted to die...hm. The end of this story! Thanks to all of you who reviewed it. Now, I must rest. Check out my other stories, and enjoy!


End file.
